


XX

by theowlinsomniac



Series: XX [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theowlinsomniac/pseuds/theowlinsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1920's AU] Armin Arlert, a student at a local NYC college studying to be an author, encounters a big city girl by the name of Annie Leonhardt that will change his life forever. Although her wealth may be a mystery to him, her affiliations with an infamous gang become increasingly apparent, and the pair must choose between the love they've built and the lives they once had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one: January, 1921

January 1921

Perhaps it was naive of him to think someone as refined as her would visit his table. Armin told himself he was dreaming when her gorgeous head, topped by a soft pink cloche hat turned his way. His breath caught when her eyes glanced at him through long and soft eyelashes. His breath caught when his eyes grazed over hers, blue enough to cry an ocean and leave a mist in their wake.

She was an absolute doll, cloth flower on her hat, accenting her hair and making his heart pound at his seat. He tried not to stare at her expensive attire as she moved towards him. She wore a black coat that made her top half look bulky, but as his eyes drew downward to the bottom hem above her mid-calf, he saw just how slimming it made her look. He nearly turned away at the sight of her shoes. They were heels slightly raised from the ground, making her feet look famously elegant and small, and in a moment he saw them shift and move his way.

He straightened up, hearing the clatter and clanking of the speakeasy around him. Armin quickly brushed through his almost shoulder-length blonde mop of hair and wiped his face before looking up to see she was standing over him. Her hands sat inside her felt-coat's pocket and her eyes wandered from his head to his lips, and then to his drink that still sat untouched at the center of his table.

Armin watched the corner of her lips pick up slightly, but nothing else significant happened to her expression as she reached upwards and drew her thin fingers around the brim of her hat, pulling it up and off to reveal a head of light feathery hair. The blonde mess was cropped short in the back and rolled off her forehead with an untamed wave that made her cheekbones look like canyons in her face.

"Don't suppose you've got an edge yet," she said, her voice like a rolling wave, slightly monotone but thick as honey and better than Armin could have ever imagined. She had somewhat of a New York accent, but it was more like the voices of the film stars and the billionaires' wives that floated around the city with handbags full of cash. She glanced to his drink again and began to shrug her coat off her shoulders, her hands reaching for the inside flaps. In a heartbeat he was standing behind her, reaching to help her tug the heavy jacket from her frame. She stilled, golden eyebrows raised and cobalt circles watching him from the corner of her eyes.

He tugged it from her arms with an awkward smile, and she brought them to her chest, her hands sitting on her mid-section as he hung the coat across his arms. He moved across the table, setting the coat across the extra chair beside them, returning to the place behind her and gesturing for her to sit. She did, tugging her beaded and shimmering dress underneath her and crossing her legs under her chair after he'd pushed it in for her.

"You're quite the gentleman," she purred as he made his way back to his chair, sitting and unconsciously opening his eyes wider to talk her all in. Although her hair was short she didn't give the initial flapper impression. She was business-like, her curved nose telling him she'd come from immigrants and long dress telling him she hadn't gotten quite into the the fads of the modern day. He liked that.

He nodded, watching her place her elbow on the table and red her sharp and gorgeous chin on her palm, sitting her other arm against the table and tucking her hand in the crook of her elbow.

"Of course," he laughed softly, hoping he didn't look too casual for a meeting like this.

He glanced down at himself subtly, seeing that he wore a cheap white collared shirt, and grey vest over it. He praised himself for his dress slacks, the only article of "fancy" clothing he owned.

She glanced around, eyes slightly uninterested, not noticing his sudden self-conscious action. Armin rushed to reestablish the attention he'd been craving since he saw her arrive through the secret door with a gentle smile.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked, crossing his arms over the table and watching her turn her face back to him. She shook her head slightly and he watched the hair bounce beside her cheeks and ears.

"Are you going to finish that one?" she breathed, her straight and brightened teeth showing for a moment when her pink lips drew back too far. He swallowed hard, shaking his head with a polite grin, and watched her reach for his glass, bringing it to her lips and drinking with closed eyes, revealing a line of black makeup across her lid that made him swallow again. He watched her set the drink down and dab her lips with her tongue, somehow not smearing the almost-invisible makeup on her lips and cheek.

"So," she hummed again, her finger tracing the brim of the glass and her eyes trained on him, sizing him up for a moment before speaking again, "who exactly are you?" she asked, blinking once, twice in wait of his response.

Armin smiled brightly, sitting up and pulling his seat forward for better leverage.

"Armin Arlert," he replied with a smirk of his own, "and you, ma'am?" he responded. She sat back with a faint chuckle, a beautiful sound that made his heart sink.

"Quite the gentleman," she repeated quietly to herself, crossing her arms against her perfect postured body. It had been a long time since someone had called her that.

She was the kind of girl boys like Armin fantasized about, he quickly realized, not that he did that sort of thing. She reached up with one hand, running her fingers through her short hair and allowing Armin a bit of a dramatic pause, taking in the clouded smoky air on the Tuesday night. It wasn't as crowded as usual, he thought to himself, having been coming here to buy and not drink for several weeks.

"Annie Leonhardt," she said finally, looking back to him with expectant eyes.

"Dutch." he responded, feeling as if he shouldn't have said it out loud. Sometimes his racing mind got the better of him. She smiled, her finger raised from underneath her chin to touch her cheek, a sparked interest.

"Indeed." she replied, reaching out again to take another sip of the drink, keeping her eyes open this time as she finished it in two quiet gulps. She set it down and spun it under her fingers for a while, eyes on the table.

The silence was comfortable for her, it seemed, and Armin took the time between them to look over her with a type of awe. He shifted his weight in his seat, impressed with her.

"Would you like another?" he prodded, gesturing to the empty glass with a wide smile and a raise of his shoulders. She gently shook her head again, and she breathed in, the sound of the intake causing a chill to run down his back.

"German," she replied, raising her brows in curiosity, "Arlert is German." He burst into laughter and she continued to look slightly amused without hardly moving a muscle.

"No, ma'am, try again." he placed his chin on his hands, watching her squirm in her seat, cross her legs at her knees, and cross her arms in the same fashion in an attempt to think.

"I genuinely have no idea," she admitted, tilting her head with interest, "do tell." He sat back with a smile, indulging in the fact that he knew something she didn't, and a moment later he felt guilty over that same satisfaction. He was conceited in the sense that he knew he was intelligent, but she didn't have to know that quite yet.

"My grandfather was Swedish, and when his parents came over on the boats they shifted the letters around somehow. I don't know all the details but my name isn't quite as ethnic as it was when it originated."

She blinked, and he could tell by her eyes that she was bemused somehow. She drew her hand to her face, touching her lips with her fingers, drilling a pattern and beat with a tilt of a smile.

"Alright then, Mr. Swede, tell me what you do." she said quietly, Armin looking over his shoulders to see the hideout had attracted a quieter crowd. He turned to her and settled into his chair, watching her quietly and hoping she wouldn't leave anytime soon.

"I'm in college." he replied with a laugh. "I'm in school to be a writer," he said, slightly quieter. Of course he was proud of his accomplishment, but it seemed like the wrong time to bring his endless achievements in education up in conversation, there were in a bar after all, and he didn't want his lovely company to think he was a narcissist.

"Gentlemanly, keen, and smart," she rolled her eyes jokingly, "boy did I hit the jack-pot."

Armin's cheeks and ears warmed at her compliment and he laughed softly, leaning over the table and staring gently at her. She caught his eyes and settled into the back of the chair.

"Now, Miss Annie, what do you do?" he asked softly, and she smiled, leaning in and pushing his hand behind his ear.

"Just call me Annie," she told him with a falling grin, "ain't no sense in calling me ma'am or miss. We're friends now." something devious passed over her face, only making the blush on Armins' face deepen.

"Oh, are we?" he retorted jokingly, leaning even closer towards her.

She blinked her glorious eyes closed once, and pulled back slowly, pushing her chair back and standing, brushing her pale dress that was so conservatively cut, and reaching for her hat.

Armin stood immediately, rushing to her side and helping her slip her arms through the coat and he watched her place her hat atop her head and turn to him, placing her hands on his chest and pressing a kiss on his cheek, drawing back and beginning to walk from the bar towards the exit in the wall. He stood still for a moment, and she turned back to him with a questioning glance.

"Doesn't a gentlemen usually walk a dame like me home after a date?"

His eyes widened and he jumped forward, grabbing his own jacket from a hook by the door and slipping it on quickly, turning back to thank the bartender. He slipped out behind her and into the main restaurant with a broad smile that took too much strength to conceal.

Armin followed her through the tables and through to the actual, and definitely more legal, door, finding it pleasing that when she walked she looked like she was floating. As he walked behind her, he noticed her faint floral scent.

He smelled himself when she wasn't looking and he found that he smelled like dry soap. He hoped that that wasn't inadequate for someone like her, but then again, he barely knew what kind of person she was. Maybe she didn't particularly care if he was a cologne-wearing kind of guy.

When they stepped out into the street he glanced to her with a smile and she breathed deeply into the air, her breath clouding the air for a split second before disappearing into the night air.

"Where to now, ma-Annie?" he corrected himself with a cough and he was glad when the corners of her mouth turned up ever so slightly.

"I think I'll be renting a taxi," she said in a-matter-of-fact tone, stepping through the snow to the corner, watching the traffic go by for a while with wide and adoring eyes that treasures everything they met until she stuck her hand out in a wave, and after several laughs and joking blushes there was a shiny car in front of them with an older rugged man inside wearing a toothy smile.

"Lady's first," Armin waved, opening the door and letting her slide into the round and bulky seat before following her inside and slamming the door closed behind them. Armin was still amazed by the technology of the automobile, and he'd spent almost half a year trying to recreate it from his mind and a single reference, and at the end he gave up with a hefty laugh.

She cleared her throat and smiled at the driver, "Upper East side, Cathedral Corner by the Ritz hotel." the driver nodded knowingly, and Armin sat back in the seat as they pulled out into the small road and puttered along for long and drawn out minutes until the car wavered and screeched to a stop. Armin wondered why she'd brought him along and was becoming increasingly nervous by the second.

He opened the door and stepped out into the falling snow, taking her hand, now gloved, and helping her step into the walkway. He reached into his coat pocket and drew out a handful of change, handing it to the driver and nodding in appreciation.

Armin turned to her with a smile and moved his head to get a better look of the street. A tall building loomed over them, lights gleaming from the lobby and from at least a dozen windows above them. Armin guessed that it was the hotel that must have been her home. He looked around to see that there was a church across the street with large stained glass windows. They shined into the street shadows and spilled color across the white layer of snow.

"Care to walk me to the hotel?" she asked, shifting her weight on her feet and fooling with the seam on her gloves. Armin stepped around and nodded, smiling and placing his hand on her back as they moved slowly towards the building.

"You never told me what you do," he laughed, looking to her as she rolled her eyes to him.

"It's a secret, Mr. Arlert." she replied slyly, stopping and turning to face him when they drew near the entrance. "I've had a lovely time." she murmured, crossing her hands and stepping dangerously close to him.

"I-I have too," he responded, his hand still resting lightly on her back, unintentionally pulling her closer, "I hope to see you again." he said with a laugh, hanging his head lower to meet her eyes.

She wet her lips with her tongue and smirked, her eyes fluttering like the butterflies in Armin's stomach. "Check or cash, cowboy?" she purred, and he raised his brows before laughing loudly into the night.

"I think it rude to kiss a girl before knowing her properly." he said back to her, his nose and cheeks burning in embarrassment. Her eyes moved down and watched the ground.

"So it would be rude of me to invite you to my room for you to, well, get to know me properly?" she said in a sultry voice, her finger lifting to run from his shoulder to his chest.

His eyes became saucers and his jaw dropped so far he felt it crack. He snapped it shut and swallowed, bringing his arm away from her with a snicker and taking her hands. "I'm afraid it would be, miss." he leaned down, pecking her cheek quickly and pulling away, stepping backwards with a charmed smile. She raised her brows, turning away and waving her hand over her shoulder to dismiss him.

"Next time you make me wait, Mr. Arlert, you'll be signing in blood." she called back to him with a bemused tone of voice.

He grabbed his stomach from the onslaught of laughter, and winked in her direction although she couldn't see him. As the hotel door-holder pushed it open for her he replied.

"I'm sure we'll meet again Annie."

He stepped on the curb and watched her turn around, crossing the threshold of the hotel door, "I hope so."

And before he could comprehend what had just taken place between them, she was gone, and he was left alone, breathless, on the New York streets. He stepped away from the glowing hotel, and glanced back at least a dozen times before tearing himself away and deciding to walk to his shabby apartment only a few blocks away.

The air was icy against his skin and he shoved his hands in his pockets as he made his way down the roads, noting the several people who walked past him. Above him he heard several clock towers chime midnight, and he rushed on into the wind, turning twice before finding his building and shuffling behind the gate to open the door.

It was unbelievably hot inside and he shrugged his jacket off, opening a concealed pocket and drawing out a key. He asked himself why he'd refused her as he made the trek up the three flights of stairs, and when he reached the door there was no answer. Somehow he knew, though, that he'd get another chance, and the thought of her face and her cheeks and her fingers and legs and eyes made him stop to take a breath.

He pushed open the door and placed the key on a small table, closing the door with a shove and sighing, shedding clothes until all he had was a white tank top and his pants.

Armin hastily made a fire in his small and nearly-empty fireplace. He warmed his hands as he sat on the floor, and when he was feeling better, he laid down and closed his eyes, and wiping his nose and mouth. Before he knew it his hands covered his entire face.

He fell asleep by the fire, trying his best not to think about her too hard.

* * *

 

Armin returned to the bar on a Friday a week later, rubbing his eyes to wipe away the text book vocabulary and hand drawn images of Shakespearean characters with reference to his major works.

All Armin could hardly think about as he stumbled in with a tired sigh and itching fingers was the warm brown color of the drink he wanted to order. He at first stepped into the restaurant, eying a waiter to make sure they knew where he was going, and he continued to the back hallway to the familiar door, knocking in rhythm, twenty times in all, and the door slid open, revealing the speakeasy filled with dozens of chatting and drinking individuals, most of whom he had never met or known. His eyes wavered on a single figure that stood out from the crowd at the bar, and he felt a smile emerge from his lips as he moved towards her.

She was wearing a similar dress to before, but this time it was black, matching the clips that pulled her hair from her face. Annie must have seen him coming because her eyes were visibly brightening as she stayed in profile, swirling a straw through thick pink liquid inside a shining glass.

He smiled, sitting at the stool beside her, noting her bent over position and crossed legs. He crossed his own at his ankles and waving to the bartender for a glass of the cheapest whiskey they had, and in a flash there was a glass before him while he grinned wildly towards her.

She moved her head slowly, a smirk on her cheek as her hand abandoned the straw and folded in her lap.

"Long time no see, darling, how's the scholar life treating you?" she spoke in her signature, and increasingly familiar, alluring northern draw.

Armin shrugged, keeping his eyes level to hers. "Not much happens, honestly. You read a few books and you write a few essays. Meet a stunning blonde at a bar. Complain about the weather. Repeat."

Her face was flushed after his compliment and she bobbed her knees up and down, eyes avoiding his gaze on her.

"Your hair's up today," she noted, sweeping a loose strand behind his ear and blinking slowly, taking in every segment of his face and body as it was now in front of her.

"Today was a bad day," he chuckled, reaching up to brush the back of the short ponytail at the back of his head that was usually covered by his hat when he wore it. He silently wondered if she'd brought attention to it because she liked it.

"You wear ponytails on a bad day?" she asked, turning back to her drink, causing him to fear disinterest as she took a swig of her syrupy cocktail. He hummed a 'yes', turning to his own and feeling his stomach churn before she spoke again to save him from taking a sip. "Is that what brings you here, dear?" she asked, slightly amused by this and turning to face him again, one arm resting on the bar and the other hand preoccupied with the straw in the drink.

"I was hoping I'd run into a certain someone," he playfully admitted and she went unfazed, "and my hopes were rewarded."

She blinked and her eyes moved up to his, "Hm... come to ask me all about my personal life so you can take me home?"

Armin's entire body went hot at her words. He shook his head.

"I was just hoping that you'd give me an answer to what it is exactly that you do for a living."

His commentary unsettled her and she adjusted herself in her seat, nervously touching her face and dodging his looks he gave her. The smoke in the air was heavy tonight and he saw her blinking rapidly, the noxious smell causing even him to feel queasy. She finally took another drink and began to speak loudly over the now-playing music.

"My masochistic, abusive, and oh-so-wealthy father died some years back, when I was just a teenager. His untimely and fortunate demise gave me an opportunity, and with the flick of my wrist and a signed document I came into a large sum of money," she paused and swallowed, glancing around the room nonchalantly, casual, while Armin sat with a baffled expression, "I stepped into the business world at the age of sixteen and by the time I turned twenty I was a millionaire." Armin's jaw dropped and he blinked away the surprise as he looked her up and down. She spoke of it as if it were nothing.

"I see," was all he could utter towards her non-expressive face and body.

"I own many large companies and firms, as well as deal with international affairs and diplomacy. I own many, many things in this town," she glanced around with a satisfied smirk, "even this fine establishment," she whispered, leaning in closely to him, "actually, almost all of the speakeasies on this side of town."

Armin swallowed down the shock, utterly floored by the information. All he could do was nod and respond with short replies.

She laughed to herself through straight lips and finished her drink, holding the glass in her hands and bringing it to eye level, examining it carefully.

"Now, Mr. Arlert, has your interest in me peaked?"

He swung around in the stool, facing the bar again and taking the glass in his hand. "Actually, my interest would have been equal if you were homeless."

Her body jolted and he caught the side of her wide-eyed expression in a glimpse from the side, watching her lean back in her stool and grip the bar for support. Had it been a surprise to her that he'd wanted to know her regardless of her finances? He wasn't too well off himself in the first place, so he had no right to judge.

She pulled a shoulder bag off her opposite shoulder and reached inside, grabbing two coins and placing them on the bar, stepping off her stool and grabbing Armin's hand.

"We both know you won't be finishing that beverage," she breathed, leaning in so close her breath was on his ears, "so I think it's time we move this party somewhere we can both enjoy the drinks."

Armin's adam's apple bobbed and he quickly stepped back to grab his coat, slipping it on and taking her hand, letting her lead him out of the bar, through the restaurant, and outside the building and into the cold.

He snickered when her smile turned wicked and her fingers intertwined with his as she pulled him along.

"No cab this time?" he called to her, laughing with a hot blush on his cheeks as they strode through the crunching and burning white snow. She didn't answer him, the tail of her hair bobbing behind her as she went, her coat whipping around her as the wind picked up against them. Armin kept laughing, unable to control himself and the embarrassment emitting from his body. Everything felt hot and shaky as they went along, and he could have sworn he heard the sound of her breath shift as if she were smiling.

"No, I wanted to walk," she said, turning back around, her cheeks and nose burning red in the cold. As she turned, Armin could see a dark spot at the nape of her neck, but he brushed the thought away, his mind too concerned at how warm her hand was in his. Her hand moved against his and she slowed down and smiled at him, softly. He wanted to freeze the moment, to stop and stare at her until she wouldn't let him anymore, to observe and take note of her movements and her skin. He smiled back to her at the slowed pace and tugged her closer to him, walking side by side.

"It isn't very far," she assured him, her mysterious smile gone in a flash. There was no need for streetlights, but they were there anyways, lighting their path as they walked. Lights in windows and buildings already made it seem as if it were daytime, even though Armin knew it was very late at night. He glanced to Annie who's face stayed straight forward and serious as they kept along. He hummed in response, probably too late for her to know the significance, and walked with her, sliding his hand up and down against her palm, getting a feel for her soft skin and thin fingers.

She didn't seem to mind, and once he stopped she moved for him, running her thumb over his forefinger, making him blush. He didn't dare talk, afraid that he'd screw up everything they were now sharing. He thought he'd start rambling on and on about the stories in his head, the things he wanted to write and share and see. They could see the hotel several minutes later and a thought occurred to him. Maybe he'd write about her...

"I hope I'm not being overbearing," she began to say as the lights of the hotel shone over them, Armin swallowed without a word, "I come on strong a lot of the time, well," she paused and stopped, turning to him, "all the time."

She held their hands out in front of her, looking at them as Armin's eyes were on her. His stomach flipped over and over and over and his heart might as well have been outside his chest it was beating so loud in his chest.

"I must admit that I didn't... I don't usually..." He said, trailing off when she looked up into his eyes. "Yes, just a little bit." he admitted, feeling himself slip from her grasp. She caught his hand again and held on tightly, her eyes blinking open wider and then shifting downward.

"I just..." her soft voice quieted and she forced herself to look up at him, her own stomach fluttering with nervousness, something she'd never known in a situation like this, making her jittery and more or less afraid, "I don't think I've ever liked someone like I like you."

Armin made a squeaking noise, surprised, stepping back slightly, swallowing and shivering. He laughed quietly, smiling and pushing his hair back with his free hand, glancing around as if what she'd just said was too good to be true. He let go of his hair, letting it fall in his face as he trailed his eyes over her from head to toe.

"God, you're beautiful." he breathed. Her face only got redder, but that was the extent of her embarrassment. Her face barely moved in reaction, but her eyes glistened like she knew what he'd just said, what he'd just done.

"I don't usually do this either," she said quietly, "I don't expect anything from you at all, I just-" she paused, "I honestly just want to have a drink." The color on her cheeks had dissolved into a soft pink, making Armin's hands and insides that much warmer. He sighed, thinking for a moment. What would come out of this? What if he went upstairs and had a drink? What harm would that bring anyone?

He swallowed. He couldn't remember the last time someone, well, someone like  _her_  had done something for him. He couldn't remember the last time someone like her had even wanted to be around him, with him.

"A drink? And then what?" he asked, trying to conceal the smile on his face, trying his best to be serious. He looked around them, seeing that they were still alone. He turned back to her watching her eyes glisten in the lights around him.

Her shoulders bobbed once but her gaze didn't move from him. She smirked. "Just like you said, I want to get to know you better."

"Why?" he asked, much too quickly. Her eyes were startled but she just smirked.

"I'm intrigued, Armin Alrlert." she said, moving so close her chest brushed his. He forced himself not to swallow again and he leaned down, watching her soft breath hit the air and turn to a ghost of vapor in the air.

"I'm going up to your hotel room, and we haven't even kissed yet." he said jokingly, but her face remained serious as she shrugged and stepped back.

"So you are coming up with me?"

_Hell yes_ , he wanted to say, but that wasn't really his style. Unlike the woman in front of him he didn't always speak his mind, but perhaps she was the same. He kept telling himself he hadn't really known her as long as it felt he had. He nodded and she gave him a genuine smile, teeth showing and eyes crinkling at the ends.

She turned and he wanted to stop her, to lift her onto her toes in the street and press his mouth to hers, but he didn't, and he let her carry him away and into the hotel lobby.

Once inside he felt a rush of heat against him and he smiled at the slow moving workers. The inside room was golden, the ruby colored furniture all embroidered with beautiful gold and white lace. He was speechless as they made their way through, and he realized just how wealthy someone had to be to live here, and when they entered the elevator, he stared at her opened mouthed. She nudged him into the corner, opposite to the operator, and slipped her hand in his coat pocket alongside his. She noticed him staring and raised her brows in response, asking why he was so stunned. He just shook his head and smiled, and she turned around. They felt the elevator move without prompting, and they moved up and up and up until Armin felt a jolt.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Why didn't you tell him what floor-"

"Here we are Miss Leonhardt," the man inside the door said, dressed in a hotel uniform with a small grey hat atop his messy black hair, "top floor." The man opened the door, sticking his arm out the exit and smiling at the both of them, and Annie led Armin out of the elevator.

"Thank you, sir," Armin called back to him as they stepped onto the floor, and the worked smirked at him, winking, and he closed the elevator doors with a grunt.

Armin looked around them, seeing a single door way to his left, and a sitting room with tables and newspapers to his right with another doorway on the wall that must lead to the roof.

Annie had slipped her hand out of his pocket and into her own, finding a key and pushing it into the lock and opening the door to the room. She turned to him with a sigh, tilting her head almost apologetically and entering the room as she began to slip her coat off.

Armin followed behind her slowly, closing the door behind him and locking the door, assuming it would be for the better since she'd kept it locked in the first place.

He turned around, his jaw dropping once again at the size of the area. Immediately in front of him was a short hallway that led to a large living room area. There was a two person sofa, white and modern, another white love seat sitting behind the table that sat in front of the opposite sofa. It was mostly carpeted until it reached the kitchen to the right of the hallway. It had beautiful pale grey and brown stone countertops and appliances that looked fresh off the assembly line.

He looked at her, and she was now behind the counter, heels parked behind the bar that was attached to the counter on the living room side, and coat hanging on one of three iron high-chairs. He slid his jacket off his back, feeling his face burning from the change in temperature.

"You don't have a fire place," he said with a half grin, his mind reeling as to how her place was so warm without a fire burning. He spun in a circle before his eyes settled on her. The place was comfortable inside, but very spacious and extravagant.

"New innovation, they call it the thermostat. It doesn't roll into production until 1927. They don't think all the bugs are out of it yet, but the inventor and producer work for me anyways so I had one installed."

He stood behind the counter, elbows on the top as he watched her lean over the sink in her short-sleeved dress, and wash her hands. He raised a brow, still trying to comprehend how much power and money she possessed to have all these luxuries. Her hair was tussled slightly, the long stands at the sides tucked behind her ears and her dress pressed tighter to her body that he thought it was back at the bar.

Armin looked to his right, seeing two doors, both shut, and inferred that they were the bathroom and bedroom. He turned back to her, seeing her raise up on her tip toes to reach something up in the cabinet.

"How long have you lived here?" he asked cooly, trying to pry his eyes away from her body while she wasn't watching.

She grabbed whatever she was looking for and set two glasses on the table alongside a bottle of light brown liquid. She placed her hands against the table and shifted her weight, her hip popping out to one side, a look that only made Armin more exasperated.

"About a year or two," she replied, prying open the bottle. She bit her bottom lip with frustration when the top didn't come loose. "I don't stay in the same place for very long." The top popped off and she "hmf'ed" proudly to herself.

Armin breathed, laughing to himself, "I never took you for an Egg," he said to himself, looking around again until his eyes landed on her. She wore a frown and furrowed brows, hurt by his comment.

He panicked and scrambled for an answer, "I didn't mean it in a bad way, mi-Annie, I'm just... surprised?"

She quirked her brow, holding the open bottle in her hand.

"That I'm rich or that I live this way?" She asked in a soft manor, but to Armin is still sounded like an accusation. He sighed and smiled weakly as she poured each of them a quarter glass. She must not have been that angry...

"Neither... I mean, I knew you were rich from your clothes and what you told me," she looked up at him with surprise, "and I knew you lived here but I didn't take you for someone who indulged in this lifestyle."

She set the glass in front of him and he wrapped his fingers around it with a "thank you" under his breath. She brought her glass to her lips, still standing behind the bar with one leg crossed behind the other and a thoughtful look on her face. He wondered how her eyes could move so much when he could barely take his own off of her. She took a sip and dabbed her lips together afterwords. Armin looked down at his glass, forcing a brave face, and rose it up.

"You don't have to drink," she called out, amused. He jerked his head up.

"What?"

She smirked and set the glass down onto her counter, leaning down and crossing her arms against the countertop. He didn't look when the collar of her dress dipped lower than it should have.

"You don't drink, and that's fine with me," she said in her royal voice, "just as long as you don't stop  _me_  from drinking."

He smiled back at her, "Are we planning on having future occasions where we drink together but I don't actually taste any?"

She smirked slyly, "Many, I hope." And before he could respond she was moving around the counter and towards him. "I don't indulge in this lifestyle," she started to explain, standing several feet off with her drink in her hand, "I just figure that if I have copious amounts of money I should at least spend some on a nice place... But I see where you're coming from." She looked around, spinning, and when she turned back to face Armin, he told himself that what he was feeling was falling in love. "It doesn't really suit me." she shrugged and took another sip.

"Tell me more, Annie." He breathed and her face brightened. She liked having someone interested in her, it seemed. She looked down into her drink and traced her finger across the rim of the glass.

"I'm twenty-four," she said, her eyes unfocused against the ground. Armin watched her thinking, her eyelids moving every so often, "I was born in the spring of 1897... it always amused me that I was born in one century and lived in another." the corners of her mouth lifted slightly as she shifted her weight again, still looking away from Armin but this time to the small window at the wall. "My mother died when I was young, but apparently I'm her spitting image." she laughed to herself. "I went to boarding school for most of my life, I went to college for three years in business studies, I don't have a lot of friends but it never bothers me," she turned to him with a mischievous look in her eye, "except you, but I don't know if we'd call ourselves friends."

Armin smirked and leaned back against the bar, watching her finish her drink and roll her toes on the carpet.

"Talk to me about you, now, Armin." she said, walking past him and placing her glass in the sink.

He shrugged, passing her his glass and she took it and placed her mouth on the side, taking a sip and swallowing.

"I don't know what to tell you," he said, "I'm quite boring... what's happening now is probably the most abnormal thing that's happened so far in my life." she was amused by this and rolled her neck like she was tired.

"I'm sure that's not true," she hummed, "I can't be the first girl to sweep you off your feet and take you home." she spoke as if she were going to wink but she didn't, and instead poured the rest of the alcohol down into the sink and looked at him expectantly.

Armin's face flashed red, "You'd be surprised."

She stood still, thinking. "Why don't I just ask you what I want to know?" Armin bit his bottom lip and nodded, happy that she suggested it and feeling his fingers tap in rhythm against the table.

"I'm all yours."

She glanced his way when he said that and she smiled like she'd hoped he'd speak those words.

"Alright then, let's cut to the chase then," she said in a louder voice than she'd had before, "how many girls have you been with?" she asked with a quirked brow. Armin's blush only became hotter on his face.

"Are we counting the crush I had when I was eight years old?" He asked jokingly and she nodded, leaning against the counter again, and he noticed how short she was with a grin. "Alright then, five."

"How many girls have you  _been with_?" she asked in a bold and straightforward voice. Armin concluded that she was most definitely a business woman.

"Two." her lips drew back when he gave her his calm answer.

"Why don't you drink?" she said, glancing to the still open bottle in front of her.

"My grandfather hated alcohol in the house, and my parents died in an accident. The other guy was drunk out of his mind."

Annie's eyes softened. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." he shrugged. "I didn't really know them..."

Annie paused, and inhaled then asking, "How old are you?"

"Twenty three... I was born in the winter of 1897 and I like being a two century guy as well."

Annie smirked, "It doesn't bother you that I'm older?"

"No, not at all," he said laughing, "it's only a couple months..." and in reality it never really mattered to him. His first real crush had been his best friend and she was almost a year older, and most of the other girl's he'd ever liked were the same or more. He almost blushed again, thinking that perhaps it was a trend in his interests.

"Favorite color." she whispered.

"Blue. Like your eyes." he whispered back, leaning over the counter and resting his chin on his arms.

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked with a quirked brow.

"I don't think so."

"Because you know, there's no point," she whispered back to him, "you're already in my hotel room."

He snickered and hid his face in his arms. He tried to let the butterflies inside him settle but then he felt something on his face. Her fingers curled around his skin, pushing the hair back and tickling the skin behind his ear. She twirled it in her fingers before he looked up at her.

"This is so weird." he breathed, she lifted a shoulder and smiled.

"Don't try to change the subject I still have questions." she pulled her arm away and stretched them upwards, moving from around the counter to face him. She reached forward and tugged at his arms moving him to the center of the room and he obliged. Arrmin's butterflies never left as they fell into step.

"Do you like dancing?"

"Do you?" he retorted with a laugh.

"I already told you that you don't have to flirt with me." she breathed, letting go of his hands and running hers up his middle and around his neck. His hands landed on her hips awkwardly and all he could do was smile down at her.

"I love it but I'm no good."

"Do you dance with girls?" she asked quickly. He laughed again, airily.

"No, I don't have time, usually."

"What takes up your time, hmm?" she asked, her eyes dulled but focused on his. He felt hot and nervous under her gaze but although it had it's scary effects it made him excited too.

"I take classes.. I'm a semester away from a doctorate's degree in English language and literature." her eyebrows raised, making it obvious that she was impressed with him.

"But you're obviously not taking too many to be here with me." she hummed. He laughed.

"I don't have any more classes until the fall, actually. I finished my spring semester early with special exams that got me into better courses... It's like taking the final before you take the class."

"Smart boy," she huffed, "you must be proud... but then what else takes up your time, since that last bit about classes was a lie?" she asked, moving farther and farther away from him but keeping her hands on his shoulders.

"I have a job," he said with a soft grin, "I work at a law firm as a secretary... I just sort papers, rewrite, and type up essays and documents."

"Do you like the typewriter?" she asked with a chuckle, pulling away from him altogether. He held on to her waist with his hands, pulling her back in with a soft expression.

"It's nice, but I'd rather just print."

She pushed her palms against his wrists, forcing him to let go of her, leaving him stranded in the middle of the floor.

"What about your friends?" she asked, "Are they bimbos or thugs?" she asked casually. Armin almost let out a laugh, knowing he couldn't really say.

"No they're smart like me, I guess... most of them work in restaurants and clothing shops."

"So they  _are_  thugs," Annie responded quickly, popping a cork that she'd gotten from a drawer beside her into the top of the drink and opening the the top cabinet, shoving the bottle to the back and closing the door again with a soft grunt.

Armin sighed, closing his eyes, "Not all of them... I mean, if you live here you're bound to end up involved somehow." he opened his eyes and her frown and serious eyes told him she wasn't at all happy with what he'd said.

"You're involved with the mobs?" she asked.

"No, no, no," Armin said, waving his hands in front of him, "I swear to God no, I'm the one that tries to get them straight," he said, defending himself. She looked relieved.

"You promise you aren't?" she asked him quietly, her fingers interlacing unlacing each other every few seconds.

"Yes, I do." he said, trying to smile. She returned it and turned away.

"How do you feel about traveling?" she asked and he turned around, pretending to look around the place again, narrowing his eyes.

"I'd love to, but I don't have the money."

"How are you paying for your school bills?" she asked him, her voice muffled as she searched for something in the kitchen again.

"I have a loan." She hummed with disappointment.

Armin straightened his posture and looked to her, sliding his hands into his pockets and watching her body move inside her clothes with observant eyes. She was rearranging the cabinets in a nervous panic for some reason.

"Are you afraid to kiss me, Annie?" he asked and she flinched. She whipped around with a hand on her hip and a frown.

"Why would you say that?" she snapped at him and he laughed.

"Because you came over here and got close and then you backed away, and now you're cleaning and you won't come over here, something that I think you've been wanting and planning since you saw me in that bar-"

"I'm asking you questions," she said quietly in her own defense, "I'm not scared of you in the slightest." Armin smiled because he knew that wasn't true at all.

"How do you get away with having liquor?"

She smiled and winked. "Connections," she replied, "but I'm the one asking questions, love."

There was a moment of silence and Armin licked his lips in wait of her next question.

"What happened to your grandfather?" she asked. Armin swallowed and felt a pain in his chest, and this time he stopped himself and looked down to the floor.

"He died in the Great War."

Annie's head snapped up and she frowned, although he couldn't see. She sighed from her spot and stretched her legs again, running her fingers through her hair and fluffing it as she came out from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." she whispered and he shrugged.

"I wish I had been me instead." he admitted, blinking away the sadness he was feeling, trying to understand why he was telling her all this in the first place.

"How'd you avoid the war?" she asked slowly making her way towards him. He looked up, thinking.

"I had just started college, and I'm not much of a fighter." he chuckled, softly, turning up his chin to see her serious face in front of him. She placed her hand on his cheek, smirking and reaching up to slide her fingers against the nape of his neck, bringing him closer so that his breath tinged hers and he shivered in anticipation, knowing exactly what was coming next. Perhaps she hadn't been as afraid of him as he'd thought.

"Well if you want me, you're going to have to become one."

He heard himself inhale quickly as he closed his eyes to kiss her, and their lips touched briefly, long enough to send a tingling sensation down his spine and through his fingertips.

She tasted like freshly poured champagne on New Year's and when he grabbed her hips and tugged her as close as he could, he figured he never wanted time to pass again.

* * *

 

When he woke up the next morning he was slightly disoriented. He sat up on his elbows and yawned, unaware that he wasn't where he normally woke up. He stretched open his eyes, blinking away the sleep and grabbing the thick sheets and thinking to himself that there were more than he remembered putting on the night before. Then his senses came to him and he sat up completely, feeling around him to find that the bed was empty, and he sat alone.

He breathed in, ruffling his own hair as he let out a heavy breath. He flopped back down onto the bed, blinking more as he turned his head to the left, seeing the sliding door slightly open and letting the cold breeze in. He could hear the traffic outside, people shouting and businesses coming to life. It must be around nine in the morning, and he usually never slept this long...

His eyes caught a figure standing outside the door in a loose white shirt, possibly his own, and tight black bottoms that he assumed to be leggings of some sort. Her hair was tussled and blonde, familiar, and he smiled when he saw her toned back and legs, feeling the warm touch of her skin against him from his spot so far away.

Armin flipped over and laid on his stomach, tucking a plush pillow from above him under his arms and laying his head against his arms, watching her move and stretch and shiver against the cold air.

He sighed, biting his tongue and thinking about everything he knew about her, reciting everything she'd said to him back in his head, memorizing the tones in her voice, memorizing the way she pronounced things, the noises she made, the way she laughed, the things that made her laugh...

He squinted his eyes to see the mark on her neck, barely able to see it from his place because her hair still covered it. She turned around and looked tiredly surprised, pushing off the railing and slipping inside, closing the door behind her and smirking as she came inside. Her face was red from the chill and she pressed her back against the door, tilting her head with electric eyes that roared quietly in front of him.

"Hi." she whispered, her voice stuck in her throat.

Armin buried his face into the pillow and scooted over on the bed, an invitation. She took it and trotted over, feet still pale from the New York morning winds, and slid in beside him, sitting at first and then slipping her toes and feet under the covers. Soon her whole body was immersed under the covers and she laid on her side beside him, raising her head with one arm and leaving the other in between them. He moved his hand and laced his fingers with hers and her face flushed.

"Hi." he finally responded, stomach churning as his limbs tingled. She made him so, so nervous. He asked himself why as she pushed her hair behind her hand and watched his lips.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked quietly, pulling her hand back placing it on top of his, drawing circles around the top of his hand. It tickled but he didn't tell her, and shifted onto his side.

"Better than I have in a long time. And you?" he asked. For a second she looked down in doubt but nodded anyways. He wondered why she'd lied to him.

He scooted closer to her and she stopped moving, letting him wrap both his arms around her and drag her limp body on top of him, holding her by her middle and looking up at her. She crossed her arms over his chest and rested her chin on her arms. He undid his grip and started to run his fingers from the top of her shoulder blades to the small of her back with shallow breaths.

"Do you have a tattoo?" he asked her quietly and she tensed, her hand instantly reaching to the back of her neck with panicked eyes. He raised his brows, "I mean, I don't mind, I just didn't know that that was really... in style now... I mean, I didn't..."

She moved her hand and re-propped up her chin, blinking as she looked down at him. "I do. Does that bother you?"

He shook his head against the pillow and rested his hands on her back.

"I won't be getting one, though," he joked, watching her eyes flutter closed and her hands curl up under her. She didn't say a word, and looked as if she were about to fall asleep. Armin panicked and bit his lip, desperately hoping she'd stay awake.

"What is it?" he asked quickly, and her head shifted.

After a long intake of breath, she let out, "It's a number," with a sigh, moving her hands, pushing up off of him and rolling off the bed. He frowned, slightly disappointed, but sat up and kicked his legs over the side. She stood so her back faced him and she bent over backwards, slightly, reaching up and lifting the back tail of her hair to reveal a roman numeral.

"Twenty?" he asked, standing and tracing the double "X" on the back of her neck. She pulled away as soon as his finger touched her skin. Annie shivered and forced a smile, dropping the hair down and returning to her natural melancholy face.

"Yes." she replied curtly, poking at his bare chest and the lining of his shorts. "I'm not making you breakfast or anything," she stated plainly, "but I ordered room service so you might as well eat."

She nudged him away and walked out of the room and into the kitchen, dancing on her toes from being too cold.

"I'm not much of a breakfast person," he admitted, "But I'll eat toast or bacon, or whatever they bring." he smiled, closed lipped and she turned to face him from behind the counter. "Put some clothes on or something," Armin said laughing, watching her begin to shiver.

She shook her head stubbornly, "I'm wearing clothes, you idiot." He felt a wave of laughter and he turned away from her, curling his toes and picking up his pants from the side of the bed, slipping them on and then finding his undershirt, putting that on too.

"Bathroom?" he asked, stepping outside the bedroom and knocking on the door to his right with his middle finger knuckle. She was in the kitchen now and she nodded.

"Go ahead, there's not much in there." she blinked and he smiled, opening the door and closing it behind him. Annie stood in the middle of the kitchen, unsure of what to do with herself for the moment. She heard him flush and then turn the sink on, and she smirked. "You can shower if you want!" she called out to him, "There's towels in the cabinet below the sink.

She heard the sink shut off and the door to the small closet open up. It closed again and he replied, "Thank you!"

And in a moment she heard rushing water hitting the bottom of the plastic floor and leak down the drain. She tensed when she heard clothes fall to the ground and then a fit of humming.

The tune coming from inside the door made her grasp the front of her shirt and tug it tightly against her, a warm feeling at the pit of her stomach making her woozy. She huffed in dissatisfaction and tip-toed into the bedroom, straightening the covers and pillows to her liking and moving to her closet, unbuttoning and then dropping the shirt she was wearing onto the floor and peeling off the thigh-highs that stuck to her legs. She slipped into a step-in and picked his shirt up again, putting it on without buttoning and rolling up the sleeves to her elbows.

She stopped to listen again, hearing him singing some recognizable song from a few years back, but she couldn't hear the lyrics that he sang, just the tune. She smiled to herself and ran her hands over her face, wiping her eyes and trying not to glance at the bed.

Annie pushed her hair back with one hand and used the other to warm up her other arm. She sauntered into the next room, slipping onto the couch and tucking her legs underneath her, resting her elbow on the chair's arm and laying the other across her lap.

She waited several minutes and the singing stopped, bringing her out of her daze. She turned when the door opened and he stood their with soaking wet hair and his clothes from earlier on him. There was a small towel around his neck and he ruffled his hair with it with a broad and excited smile.

"I've never actually used one of those before," he said to her, looking back in the bathroom.

"A shower?" she raised a brow and leaned back against the back of the couch. He nodded and dried his hair again with a goofy grin, and when he took the towel away there was a mess of blonde hair sticking in all directions. She forced herself not to laugh and he smirked, trying his best to make her.

"I've only got a tub at my apartment and the water's so expensive... I probably take a bath once every two or three days." he said. She didn't move or cringe or react in the slightest and he huffed in embarrassment. "I wish you wouldn't stare at me like that," he said sheepishly, causing her to stir and stand, making her way over to him. She stood in front of him on her toes, messing with his damp hair until she got it to flatten out again.

"I only stare at you because you're nice to look at."

He smirked and leaned in to kiss her, but they were interrupted by a knock.

Annie pulled back and away from him, ambling to the door and looking through the peep hole. Armin was about to ask her about her state of dress but he let it go as she opened the door slightly and took the tray from the man outside.

She hurried inside, placing the silver platter on the counter, and rushing back to the door, leaning against the wall and closing the door so it was only a crack, hiding whoever was there from Armin's view.

He heard them whisper briefly and she closed and locked the door, looking down as she walked into the kitchen and found a plate from one of the cabinets.

"Did you know them?" he asked, wrapping the towel around his neck and walking to the bar, his hand briefly trailing on her back before he sat.

She served two pieces of bacon and several sliced of toast onto the plate and slid it to the place where he sat. He frowned, feeling guilty for not having done that himself but letting it go, only thinking to himself that she wouldn't have let him in the first place.

"Well, I own this hotel too." she said casually, and Armin almost choked on the bite he'd just taken.

"You what?"

Annie raised a brow, unamused, and stared at him with one hand on her hip. "How about from now on if we go somewhere together we assume I own the place or the manager works for me?"

Armin nodded obediently, astonished yet again.

Annie looked satisfied with herself, though, taking a bite off of a piece of bacon and sitting on the counter beside Armin's plate.

He felt his face get hot and he tried not to look her way. She crossed her legs as she ate the whole slice as she stared into space.

"Well, you'll be very disappointed if we go to my place." he said nonchalantly, resting both elbows on the counter and staring straight ahead of him as he munched. She didn't respond but she smiled to herself, hopping from her place and sitting in the chair beside him, watching him eat, and when he'd finished she cleared the plate.

"Armin, I won't be disappointed." she said calmly. He frowned.

"Don't be too certain." he replied, trotting into the bathroom and rinsing out his teeth before going back into the living area, and she was on him in a second, hands in his hair and hot mouth against his, kissing him harder than he remembered she did.

She pulled away and he was in an immediate state of flustered.

"Let's go out or something tonight." she breathed against his lips, pressing another long and sweet kiss to his mouth. He stuttered an answer.

"Y-Yeah sure, anything you want, doll." he replied, and she froze.

"I told you, Armin," she was pulling him against her as she backed into the bedroom again, "it's just Annie." she whispered through his hair, kicking the door closed behind them with a hum of satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 1: March, 1921

March 1921

It had become apparent that she'd done this before; she'd brought someone up to her room.

Armin received increasingly strange glances from the elevator operator each time he frequented the hotel room. He was made especially uncomfortable when he decided to bring flowers, his satchel, or perhaps an overnight bag to spend the week. The employees always looked as if they'd like to ask him questions, but instead they did the exact opposite. He was constantly ignored and avoided as soon as he entered the hotel. Armin thought their behavior was odd, since the hotel business was generally more social than others. He tried to figure out why they didn't seem to like him, but after several weeks of trying, he gave up. In turn and in defeat, he decided to ignore them as well.

He frowned every time he entered the elevator, and on Annie's birthday that year, and for the first time since Armin had fist come through, so did the operator.

They stood in silence, the other man tapping his toes nervously and looking extremely upset, or perhaps just in an awkward position with Armin in the elevator with him. Armin himself was uncomfortable, because the other kept glancing at him with a deep frown and furrowed brows. Before they arrived at the top floor, the operator finally turned around to face him.

"How does a guy like you catch a dame like that?" he asked, bewildered and huffing with annoyance. Armin just stared back with wide eyes. The man nodded, prompting him to answer.

"I-I-" Armin stuttered, confused and wondering if he'd heard the question correctly, "I don't know, we just met in a bar and uh," he paused and laughed to himself, watching the man's expression get more and more angry, "I don't know."

The other man looked exasperated and turned around, returning to his original position and sighing loudly.

"Damn," he said softly, "she's been here almost two years and she's never brought anyone up this much before... sometimes it's a rich guy or a dark fella but never," he stopped and turned back to Armin, "a kid like you."

Armin shrugged, slightly offended but letting it slide past him without any real harm.

"Thanks, I guess." Armin said with a soft laugh, feeling the elevator shift and stop. He watched the elevator doors open and tipped his head to the operator, seeing him roll his eyes before closing the doors again. Armin laughed to himself and reached into his pocket, glancing down at his newly purchased suit. He was more than proud of it, having saved up for quite a long time to get something like this. He knew it probably wouldn't impress Annie, as nothing really ever did, but he knew she'd appreciate the gesture. That was always enough for him.

He pulled his key from his pocket, adjusting his bow tie before sliding the key into the lock and stepping inside the door with a smile.

He closed the door behind him and turned around, seeing that she was walking out of the bathroom just as he arrived. Her eyes caught him and she stood in the center of the room with a faint smile tracing her lips.

"Hello," she said, expressionless, and stepped into the kitchen. Armin could barely breathe, seeing her pale cream dress swish as she walked. The collar rested at her collar bone, but the back dipped low towards her mid back. The rest of the dress hung down in frills with bright and shimmering lining.

"You look as stunning as ever." he said to her, pushing his key back into his pocket and sliding his top coat off.

She nodded a silent thanks, her eyes gazing downward to look at the dress on herself. It was something to be marveled at. She spun around, watching the fabric follow her lazily, and when she looked up Armin had moved. He now sat on the couch, his jacket hanging over the arm. His eyes were closed and his head rested on the back and she noted that he looked even more tired than usual.

"As do you," she tried to say, but her voice faded out as she watched him.

Her eyes moved around the room, noticing the subtle changes. His things had somehow found their way here in her home. Small things infiltrated the area first, an extra toothbrush and his jacket. Then came his schoolwork and pajamas. Annie didn't really realize that he was slowly moving in until she found herself doing laundry with his shirts and pants mixed in with her own piles of clothes.

It didn't bother her at all; it was actually kind of endearing, but she still liked to notice the small things, regardless of how it made her feel.

She closed the drawer that she had previously been fooling with and walked over to him, the click of her heals sounding off the tile.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Her brow was raised, and she shot him a concerned glance. He didn't move but to breathe. She almost called his name until he finally inhaled and spoke up.

"Have you brought many men up here?" he asked, raising his head and opening his eyes to watch her stiffen. She frowned.

"Only a few for business..." she said, "Why do you ask?"

Armin glanced away, looking slightly distressed and unsettled by this. She moved in closer, standing above him with hands on his knees.

"The man in the elevator told me you'd brought others up here before me and he was," Armin shifted, "surprised that you chose to let me continue to visit." Annie's brows rose and she reached upwards, pushing her hair behind her ear. After a moment of staring at each other Annie's face turned back to its regular expression and she slid her hands down her dress, hiking up the bottom and spreading her legs. She rested each knee on either side of him on the couch, straddling him with a tilted head and an open mouth.

"Are you jealous, Armin?" she asked, her tone of voice more cheerful than seductive. He almost scoffed, but her position was making him much too nervous to respond in that way.

"No, I just didn't know why you didn't tell me-"

She silenced him with a brush of her lips against his. He swallowed and leaned back, his hands landing on her sides as she pushed forward. Her hand crept upwards, tugging at the ends of his tie and causing it to unfurl on his chest.

"Well I'm with you now," she breathed, kissing him again and making his blood burn, "so you don't have to worry about any other men."

Armin pulled his head away from her warm lips and smirked. "Okay." he replied. Her hands settled on his shoulders, but he still frowned at her. She shifted, feeling anxious under his stare. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, dragging her lips along his neck and under his jaw. She pulled her hands up, taking his cheeks in her palms and looking to his eyes with a serious and tender face.

"Armin," she breathed into his ear, "the only man," she kissed his ear and then his cheek, feeling his warm skin radiate under her lips, "I care about," she kissed his forehead lightly and then the tip of his nose, lowering her head again and breathing over his lips, "is you."

"I believe you, okay?" he responded softly with a simper on his lips. His mind quickly changed as he gazed back at her and saw the fervent sincerity in her eyes. Something pawed at him to apologize for being so condemning but as he continued to stare at her he knew there was nothing to forgive. Maybe he had overreacted but he was still swimming in curiosity.

Armin swallowed when she ran her thumbs over his cheekbones, and struggled to catch his breath when she touched noses with him. He blinked when she kissed him again, her hands tightening and shifting to the back of his head, kneading his hair as she smiled against his lips. She pulled away and gazed at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Why don't we just stay here tonight instead of-"

"No, Annie, I told you," he said with a change of tone. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her middle and standing, lifting her off the couch and setting her down, "I'm taking you out and that's final."

Her bottom lip poked out in disappointment, a rare treat of expressed emotion, but Armin cured it with a quick peck and a smile.

"Come on, it's your birthday," he said with a chuckle, feeling her nimble fingers at his neck, tying and adjusting his tie as she frowned. He pushed her hair back and smiled at her, feeling her pull her hands away. She crossed her arms in front of him, his hands still on the sides of her face, and raised her brows.

"I've told you before, I don't... usually celebrate." she blinked and pulled away from him, leaving him yet again at the center of the room alone. Annie adjusted her hair and walked into the bedroom, raising her voice as she searched the room. "I don't see why it's a big deal... It's just marking another day of the year full of insignificant details," she called back, and Armin felt slightly hurt, "and I don't think my birth has any real relevance, or, well, enough relevance to go out and spend money on a nice meal." her voice increased in volume as she came back into the room, her eyes on the item in her fingers. She carried a necklace in her hands, walking up beside him and turning her back to him. She motioned for him to help her.

He stepped forward with a frown, and reaching over her shoulders he took the end pieces of the golden chain and pinned them together.

"Don't you think I'm a significant detail, though?" he asked thoughtfully and she stiffened.

"That's not what I meant," she said with a heavy sigh, biting her tongue. Why couldn't she catch a break, today of all days?

"Then what do you mean?" he asked with raised brows, clamping the ends together and setting the necklace against the back of her neck. She spun around to face him with hardened eyes.

"I meant that I shouldn't get to celebrate my birthday if I haven't," she stopped, sighing again in desperation, "I mean... no, you know what, I don't know what I mean." she reached up and rubbed her temples with closed eyes. She found herself repeating what she'd said earlier, "I just don't see the point."

She heard him shift above her and opened her eyes again, watching his hand move to her chest and pick up the small golden locket at the center of her body. He took it in his fingers and ran his thumb over the shining top with a half-smile.

"Your birth is important to me," he said with a soft laugh and she rolled her eyes, "actually you're important to me in general." he let it fall back against her chest and he smiled.

"Okay." she whispered, rolling her eyes once more and taking his hand.

"Okay?" he asked with raised brows, "As in you'll go?"

She smiled softly, "Well I don't have much choice," she replied, "and any time spent with you is never wasted in my book." she admitted. His smile grew until his entire face brightened and he squeezed her hand.

"How do you like Italian food?" he asked, tugging her close and kissing her forehead.

She smirked and followed the rushing and excited Armin out the door, "I adore it."

Of course she'd adore the restaurant she'd funded at the beginning of her career, but she wouldn't tell Armin that little detail. She followed him inside, her eyes wandering around the restaurant with careful inspection. Things hadn't changed dramatically from her previous visit several years back, and she found herself satisfied with the smiling host that was waiting for them when they entered the dimly lit establishment.

"I made a reservation a few days ago," Armin said to the host who looked incredibly familiar to her, but she let it slide out of her mind without a second thought.

The host nodded with a goofy smile and reached behind his podium and grabbed two thick, folded pieces of paper, and gestured for them to follow him. Armin glanced back at Annie to check on her state and she nodded at him with a smile, easing his nerves. They continued farther back into the crowded and loud restaurant, the smell of tomatoes and freshly baked bread filling the air as they went along. The worker showed them to an isolated table near the back, a quieter setting than the rest of the place. The table was set for two with a short candle at the center, and a card set on one of the plates.

Annie shot Armin a quizzical glance and allowed the host to sit her in the nearest chair. She nodded to him in thanks and watched Armin shake hands with the man and smile as he sat down in the opposite chair.

Annie glanced towards the disappearing host and then turned her attention to Armin who was smiling smugly in front of her.

"How fancy," she said, trying to control her smile as she reached for the card that was conveniently standing on her plate. He hid his smile with his hands and nodded for her to open it, and she did. Her eyes nearly watered when she saw his messy cursive writing scribbled across the page.

"Dearest Annie, I sincerely hope that we'll be together again like this for your next birthday, and many more after that," she choked on her own voice at the last line, "with love, Your Armin Arlert."

She set the card down and struggled not to wipe her eyes, feeling foolish for becoming so emotional so quickly. Armin, on the other hand, was feeling very pleased with himself at her reaction. He wouldn't ever admit it to her but he found simple pleasure in eliciting emotional reactions from her. He knew she wasn't mindless in any sense but it made him happy to see her care for something, someone. Preferably himself.

"Order what you want," he said finally, drawing himself away from her drowning stare, "and afterwards I've got a treat for you."

She blinked and crossed her hands in her lap. "Oh really?" she asked, placing a single elbow on the table and watching him read over the front of the menu, "how could there possibly be any more than you've already given me?" she knew from the moment he looked up that he knew exactly what she'd meant. He smiled, a blush forming on his cheeks as he looked back down to the menu.

"Just pick something before I change my mind and take you home," he said with a laugh, and Annie's lips rose.

"Then I suppose I shouldn't order at all," she replied subtly, glancing down at her own menu and feeling his burning eyes on her. A few short minutes later, a different worker had come to their table, introducing themselves and taking their orders.

"Whatever the special is," Armin replied with a nod, and the waiter scribbled something on his small pad of paper.

"I'll have," she paused and pointed to the dish on the menu, "Sorry, I'm not sure how you pronounce that." she said with an amused smirk, watching the waiter grin and nod as he continued to scribble.

He nodded and turned away, and Annie watched him move through the room and disappear behind a swinging door. Her eyes moved back to Armin who sat with a hand on the table, tracing the edge of his water glass with a distant look.

"Armin," she breathed, and he looked up instantly with a smile.

"Sorry, sorry, I was..." he shook his head, pulling away and smiling wildly at her. She quirked a brow and he shivered. There was no way he was telling her what he was thinking about.

There was a moment of silence between them as they listened to the bustle of the restaurant coming from the other room. Annie tried her best not to react to the warmth on her face as she watched him scramble for words. She finally took him from his misery with a simple phrase of appreciation.

"Thank you," she said quietly, taking a deep breath and looking around. It took a moment but her eyes finally came to rest on him. He was grinning at her so sincerely that she could feel a transmission of cheer into her own expression. It seemed that nothing made him happier than being with her, and seeing her eyes so bright and happy only made him that much more delighted.

"It was nothing," he said with a soft laugh, pushing his hair back with his fingers, "you're quite special to me," her eyes widened and her cheeks grew rosy. He scoffed and laughed, gesturing around them, "Obviously."

Annie smirked, "Oh, don't you talk all the dolls out for their birthdays?" she joked, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms. Armin rolled his eyes and fought the butterflies in his belly. After this long with her, why did she still make him feel like this? Like a child with a stupid crush? He knew it was much more than that, though.

He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by an odd sight in his peripherals. His eyes shifted to look behind her. He stopped the words from spilling out of his mouth, watching a tall and toned looking man shift his way through the restaurant with a distraught looking face and an apologetic smile to those he encountered. Armin would not have noticed except for the fact that he was making a beeline to their table.

Annie's eyes followed Armin's gaze and when her eyes landed on the man approaching them, her look of joy was dismissed with a deep frown. Her entire face went blank as he grew closer and when he finally reached the table she turned to Armin with an annoyed expression.

"I'm sorry, darling," she said in a cool voice, making the man that was now standing behind her shift in discomfort, "I work with him."

Armin shifted in his chair crossing his arms over the table and lean in. The taller man gave a short nod, and then turned his full attention to Annie. Armin glanced over the man with narrowed eyes, observing his suit, which appeared to be a cheap, black tuxedo paired a thin black hat. His face was long and his arms matched the rest of him, lanky but somehow fatal. Armin found himself slightly intimidated, especially when the man leaned in close to Annie, placing one arm across the back of her chair and looking into her eyes with a serious expression.

The man whispered quietly enough so that Armin could not hear his words, and he could hear his urgent tone accompanied by his frantic hand gestures.

Annie's frown only grew into a look of subtle infuriation, and she motioned for him to get closer, her lips resting only slightly above his ear as she spoke to him. She looked as if she was speaking another language, but her voice didn't carry as far as her dinner date hoped. Armin frowned and furrowed his brow. It looked like a kind of intimate exchange, and this made him furious.

Of course he told himself he'd allow her to have freedoms, after all she was phenomenal: a woman practically running the city, but something about this went too far. When the man stood up straight, he wiped his brow and looked back to Armin with a nod that seemed like more of an apology than a gesture of friendliness. As soon as he looked back to Annie and received a sweep of the hand, he began to shuffle through the restaurant again.

Annie closed her eyes and sighed heavily, regaining her calm look, and opened her eyes to look at the frowning Armin who sat before her.

"Who was that?" he asked nervously, glancing behind her to catch the image of the man speeding away. Before Annie could answer, Armin caught a glimpse of the back of the man's neck, and squinted his eyes when the black mark on his skin looked eerily familiar.

Annie settled into her chair. She bit her lip, letting it slide from her teeth as she situated the utensils on the table. She looked very uncomfortable from the encounter, but she didn't say a word. The blonde forced herself to look up and blinked once.

"His name was Bertholdt Fubar, I've worked with him for several years now." she responded, setting her elbows on the table before looking to Armin again.

"Why does he make you so flustered?" he asked, his voice tinged with jealously as he leaned back in his chair. Her brows raised but she didn't move, and Armin could have sworn he saw her smiling.

"He just had some news about an investment," she answered quickly, tilting her head with amusement, "why are you so upset?"

Armin frowned again, huffing a breath of annoyance and glaring at her. "Because I didn't..."

"Want anyone here besides us?" she finished his sentence with an amused smirk, sitting up and placing her hands in her lap. She shifted her feet under the table so their legs brushed. Armin moved to avoid her teasing.

"Have you..." he swallowed and shook his head, and when he looked back to Annie she looked appalled.

"Brought him upstairs?" she asked with a look of anger. Armin shifted back and looked to his lap, guilt spreading through his chest as they continued to sit. She clicked her teeth and scooted further up in her chair, reaching across the table and touching the tip of his nose with her finger, making him look up in response. "Don't be such a wet blanket," she whispered, making him roll his eyes with a slight grin, "I was really having a swell time until my business associate ruined it." she tilted her chin forward, leaning over the table and drawing her hand back.

Armin paused and sighed, pushing his hair back as he sat up. "So it wasn't good news, I guess?" he asked, decidedly interested in the words expressed rather than the relationship itself. He had convinced himself a long time ago that she'd tell him when she was ready, but perhaps he was giving her too much credit.

Her lips upturned in a genuine smile and she glanced away, embarrassed. "No, it wasn't good, but that's all unimportant now," she said, adjusting her chair again and drawing circles on the table with her index finger, "now I'm just wondering why our food isn't out yet..."

* * *

Of course the waiter gave his apologies when the food finally came. Annie took several bites but not enough to satisfy Armin. He willed her to eat more but she claimed the food was just too rich, and after a long and light-hearted battle she settled on stealing some of his before they left.

He took her arm as she stood, letting her move out from in front of the chair before sliding it under the table. They walked arm-in-arm to the front. Armin paid and nodded to the familiar host who continuously glanced at Annie with wide and frantic eyes. She herself went unfazed, but as they left she winked which left the man in a frightened and chaotic state that only confused Armin even more.

He didn't ask her what had occurred, not even as they hopped into a cab and shifted closer together in the backseat. The older driver pretended not to notice, but the smile on his face was brighter than the lights that lit the way down the road.

"Across the bridge," Armin said as Annie settled against his side and under his arm, "Rose Avenue," he said. The driver nodded and put the roaring engine into gear, making them push down the road with the smell of gasoline and smoke.

Armin tried not to think about how warm she was against him as they went. He wasn't uncomfortable from the heat, but her presence. The weather was increasingly warmer as time went on, and the chilly January nights were far behind him. It was cold, yes, but a person could find a sort of discomfort if they got too hot at any time of the day or night. Armin wasn't as bothered as Annie, who liked to shed clothing and lay across furniture nearly nude without warning, snapping at him if he got too close, or falling asleep against the cool surfaces without a word to him.

Tonight was different, though, than the nights from the previous week. The outside air was cool and dry, causing a shiver to run up Annie back, and then in turn up Armin's.

They didn't look at each other as they rode, but Armin's hand snaked around her and played with the folds of her dress at her side. Her hands rested in her lap as her head sat against his shoulder.

Armin swallowed. They'd never visited his apartment before, but Annie had been funding it for several weeks now. They had an agreement that if he quit his job she'd fill up his time and make sure his bills were paid. At first he was frustrated and hesitant, feeling more like a burden than anything else, but she persuaded him and he gave in. His boss didn't mind, him having only worked there part time, and Armin soon shifted into the idea. He studied regularly and got through his tests, and she kept her promise. The free time he did have was spent all with her, and if not with her, in her hotel room, or running errands for her.

It was never a bother to him, doing things for her. She was already doing so much for him that there wasn't a question to the lengths he would go to make her happy.

Sometimes even a smile seemed to make her happier than he'd ever seen her, but he was never sure. There was nothing definite with Annie Leonhardt.

Just like how he hadn't woken up beside her since the first time they were together. It was always something different. Most of the time she was outside with a smoking cigarette perched in her fingers, elegance and mystery all in her slanted sort of stance. She usually dropped it as soon as she noticed he was awake, and when he asked if she had smoked before she just smiled and pressed a thick kiss against his neck, telling him that once you became addicted to one thing you might as well be addicted to another.

He almost gasped when the car stopped and the driver turned around with a smile.

Annie nodded to him, looking to Armin expectantly as he reached into his pocket and tossed a few coins to the driver. The man wished them a good night and waited as they exited the vehicle. Armin took her hand as she stepped out and thanked the man, and in a moment the car was gone. They were left alone under the streetlights once again

She spun around until she faced the building and she glanced back at him.

"This is it?" she asked, and her tone was different than he'd expected. She seemed mildly interested, more than usual, and something told him she was excited. He smiled and nodded, slipping his hand into hers and tugging her towards the dark building. They trotted across the street, her heels clicking against the pavement and the smell of fog radiating from the ground. Armin breathed in as he opened the door for her and followed her in. He scooted past her in the hallway and led her up the stairs, silent from the lack of confidence and an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

They reached his door and he noticed her slightly heavier breathing. He smiled at her, a way to make sure she was okay, and when she noticed this she nodded. Armin quickly pulled his key out and unlocked the door, glancing back at her. He hard before opening the door and entering the apartment.

He switched the lights on and turned back to her, placing his hands behind is back as she stepped inside.

She closed the door behind her politely and glanced around with raised brows. There was no significant disappointment, or any emotion for that matter, on her face when she turned back to him.

She leaned back a little and kicked off her shoes, picking them up and stretching her toes against the floor. She lightly tip-toed into the living space and sat her heels under the small kitchen table. The feeling of his lover being in his living space was foreign to him, strange.

His apartment wasn't much more than a big room and a bathroom. It was nicer than most of the others in the building since his had a window, but there was nothing extraneous inside. Everything had a point, had a purpose. Well, that was until Annie walked in and smudged his refined quarters with her essence.

He watched her reach behind her back and tug at the sleeves of her dress, pulling the top half down to her waist before looking to him with a sheepish bat of an eye.

"I don't suppose you have any liquor?" she joked, slipping the dress further down to reveal the top of her corset, and Armin began to walk away before she showed anymore.

He sat on the edge of his bed that was at the other wing of the room. He pulled his shoes off and sat them quietly by the bed, trying to ignore the fact that she'd already folded her dress over one of his chairs and had moved to his small closet opposite to the bed.

He untucked his shirt and laid his jacket on his bedside table. He found the room to be colder than he left it, and stood to go light the fire. A slim hand pressed against his chest stopped him, and when he looked down he stared straight into the eyes of a newly dressed Annie. He sat back down with a smirk and glanced over her. She'd taken a light grey sweatshirt from his closet and slipped it over her body, the bottom hanging over her mid thigh. It covered a sufficient amount of her undergarments and Armin had to stop himself from swallowing when her smooth and exposed legs nudged him backwards.

He shed his dress shirt and folded it on top of his jacket as she climbed into the bed and continued to nudge him.

"Can I keep it?" she asked softly, lying with her top half on top of his chest and her arm reaching across him. Her hand ran from his ribs to his shoulder, tickling his skin as he tried to situate himself on top of the covers.

"What?" he sighed back to her, finding it difficult to breathe with her in this position. It was necessarily her mass, though, just her proximity and leisure in a space that she'd never encountered before.

"The shirt." she said, letting her eyes flutter closed. He watched her breathe, her back rise and fall, and nodded.

"Anything you want is yours." he answered, watching her sapphire eyes open again slowly, observing him for a moment.

She shifted, sitting up on her hands and knees. Her hands sat on either side of him with one of her knees between his legs. She looked down on him with curious eyes a thoughtful frown. He wanted to ask her what she was thinking, what she wanted from him, like always, but he knew he'd be left with only more questions.

He heard a clinking noise and in a swift moment there was a golden piece in front of him, dangling in front of his eyes. He reached up with one hand to take it in his fingers and he heard her gasp softly. He glanced up at her for approval and she didn't move, staring at the locket in his hand.

He moved to open it but she twitched, trying to push it out of her way as she leaned down to kiss him. He recognized this as a distraction and left her gesture unreciprocated. He waited for her to pull away with empty eyes before moving his hand onto the locket again.

Armin slid it open and held it between his index and thumb, narrowing his eyes in the dim lighting to see the two images tucked inside.

The one on the right was a small black and white picture of three children, a light haired boy with a broad smile and chubby cheeks on the left, his arm around the light haired and frowning girl in the middle with a familiar nose, and a lanky dark haired boy to the right, standing a few inches from the other two with his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Is this you?" Armin asked quietly, running his finger over the centered little girl's face. He looked up to her and she stared back at him with distant eyes. She doesn't respond so his eyes move to the next image on the other side of the locket. It was a younger looking man with visibly graying hair and tired eyes. Armin glanced between him and the little girl, noting the resemblance and then looking back up to Annie. "Is that your father?" he asked, even softer this time. He got nothing in response, and she reached up to close the necklace. Her fingers tugged it away from his and she slipped it into the neck of the sweatshirt and shifted forward above him. He set his arm at the curve of her waist and frowned up at her.

She craned her neck, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth, trailing them softly to the peak of his lips and then opening her own to kiss him again. His hand moved to her back, his head pushing off the bed to return her gesture.

Somehow they found themselves pressed to each other, her back end lifted by her knees and her chest weighing down on his. His thumbs grazed over her jutting hip bones and his fingers danced on her sides while her own lay twisted in his hair. There was something different about the way her lips fit, there was something more urgent and pressing when she touched his face, when she moved her eyes over him, when she dragged her teeth against his bottom lip and buried her face in his shoulder.

Annie slid away from him and laid beside him on the bed, his hand tucked behind her and her arm touching his side.

He dared not look at her face, at her body, now. He could hear her panting and aching sighs, and he himself was breathless. They stared upwards at the window above them, the stars lining the edges of their vision and the lighted sky above them making it harder and harder for them to see the burning entities so far away. He felt her scoot closer and tuck herself under his arm, her hand resting on his chest. He looked down at the top of her head against his side and reached up to stroke her hair.

"We're more than a few months apart now, I suppose." she said, adjusting her head and tapping her fingers against him. He laughed quietly and nodded.

"I guess so..." he replied, closing his eyes and feeling the darkness and quiet sink into the room around them.

"Armin..." his eyes opened and he looked down at her. She was completely still, as if she hadn't spoken at all. He moved onto his side carefully, and she did the same, her back pressed to his chest and her legs curled up into her body. His arm hung over her side and held her close to him, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"Annie... I love you." he whispered into her warm skin. She sighed as if she were sleeping, and shifted one more time before falling asleep. It was only a moment later that Armin did the same.

* * *

Armin tried not to stare when she came out of her room in only a towel. She was cursing under her breath about cold water and a lack of towels. She rushed back into her room once she'd gone into the kitchen and grabbed a bar of ivory soap out from under the sink.

He read while she dressed, unsure of why she was in such a hurry. They'd agreed to a leisure day, as she'd been, for some reason, increasingly busy with work and he'd been missing her presence all throughout the time she was gone.

He could hardly focus on the page he was on, so he took his book mark and tucked it neatly inside the fold of the book, sitting back on the couch and keeping his eyes on the doorway. She emerged from it not a moment too soon, her hair wrapped up in a towel with bright red cheeks and damp skin from the shower she'd had. Armin smiled at her as she adjusted the wrapped towel atop her head, standing in an untucked, slimming blouse and a black skirt. He stood and she looked up to him with narrowed eyes.

Before he could make his way to her there was a heavy knock at the door. Armin frowned and watched her move quickly, unwrapping her hair and ruffling her bangs. She glanced his way with a serious expression before hopping to the door on her toes. Her eye moved over the peephole and she slowly opened the door, moving to shield whoever was outside from seeing Armin.

He stood in the middle of the room, leaning to his side to try to catch a glimpse of whoever was visiting, or maybe even hear what they were talking about. He frowned when her voice went low and her words were drawn, again, as if she were speaking another language. He huffed in annoyance and plopped himself down on the couch, looking back for a moment to see that whoever was at the door was large and wore black. Perhaps it was that man they saw at dinner the other night... What was his name again? Berth-Bertholdt? Bert-

The sound of a closing door stopped his thoughts and he shot her a dagger look as she returned from the doorway and came into the room.

"What?" she asked with a frown. He huffed again, louder, and crossed his arms.

"I don't like secrets." he said, looking back to her, seeing something shift behind her eyes. She seemed unfazed for the most part, walking into her room with crossed arms and stiff legs, but something about the way she retracted made him think he'd hurt her. He shook his head, knowing there's nothing to apologize for, but he stood and followed her anyways, leaning against the doorframe with hands shoved in his pockets.

She moved a pile of dresses on her bed as he walked in and refused to look up to him as she organized.

"What was that all about?" he asked quietly, and she didn't answer until every article of clothing was in its place in her closet.

"It wasn't a secret," she snapped, "we've been invited to a party tonight." she blinked and looked up to him with an angered expression. He sighed in relief and tried to smile at her, but she remained frowning.

"It's a big event," she began, "held at a mansion on Long Island," she paused and crossed her arms, looking downwards, "the host is a friend of mine, and her... partner, is an associate." she looked up and sighed.

"Is this an annual thing?" he asked curiously, and she nodded in response. "I believe some of my friends have been to this before." Annie's eyes shifted instantly and she frowned.

"Really?" she asked, "It's quite... exclusive." she doesn't say anything else about it, and rushed to the closet, pushing things around for a moment.

"Will I be going to this?" he asked, watching her scramble to find her desired target.

She nodded and stopped, turning to him and raising her brows.

"Unless you don't want to," she said quietly, "it may not be... Well, I mean..." she sighed in frustration and turned away.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter." she bit her lip and avoided his gaze. "We'll leave around four so we can get there at dark." There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, but nodded nonetheless. He began to prepare himself; head clouded with doubt, he donned his black suit, the one he'd worn for her birthday only a few weeks before.

* * *

He hadn't heard her call a cab, but there it was, waiting for them when they stepped out of the hotel entrance. She took his arm, barely sparing him a glance. He felt sick, trying his best to read her, but finding that when she was in this type of mood it was nearly impossible.

She was wearing a ravishing silver dress that was much too short for Armin's tastes, and much too short for her to normally have worn. It hung well above her mid-shin, showing off her shapely and toned legs. God know where she got those... He swallowed as she adjusted her sparkling headband and diamond necklace, still not looking at him. She settled into the seat, directing the driver to the location, and batting her eyes so much it gave Armin an awful ache in his chest.

He climbed into the cab behind her, faking a smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The cab pulled into the busy, loud streets, and after an hour of silence the isolated mansion came into view. Armin was instantly amazed.

"It's real swanky," he said with an airy laugh, pulling away from Annie and gazing out the window. The beautiful white house itself was immense, but it was also accompanied a large courtyard complete with several gardens and a circle of pavement. It was made for events like this. The sky was just growing dark, and as they drew closer and closer, Armin began to notice the large crowd of women in shimmering dresses and men in colored suits and dark hats. Armin was immediately overwhelmed. He glanced back to Annie with a curious glance. He is awarded with a withdrawn look and a sigh.

"We'll enter at the front, sir." Annie directed, adjusting her clothing and preparing herself to get out of the car. Armin looks into the window for a moment, using the translucent reflection to help him assess his looks before the car stopped behind several others in line.

They waited their turn, and once they'd pulled up, Armin slid from the seat and set his feet on the ground. He held his hand out to Annie, who slid from the seat as well, climbing out of the car and into the illuminated outside. Armin had to blink several times before he could begin to actually see the majesty of the dress that she'd chosen. In the room, on the way, he hadn't actually given himself time to look at it on her. In this moment, though, he had plenty of time.

It hugged her shoulders, sleeves reaching three quarters of the way to her elbows, shimmering with lace and crystalline gems. The collar dipped beneath her neckline, showing off her poised and flawless neck and skin. It was loose until it came to her hips, there it gripped her waist like there was no tomorrow, and then fell to her legs, leading up to show a pair of grey heels that he'd never seen before.

He found himself becoming more and more envious, but of no one in particular. Had she dressed this way for someone else? Was someone's presence here the reason that she'd been acting odd earlier?

In her head there were similar thoughts to his. She wondered if he was nervous. She wondered what he might think of her now that he would see who she really was in all its glory. She brushed herself off, taking his hand, and pulled him towards the door. She tried not to think any more about the topic.

Armin felt her leading, and decided to step in, stepping quicker so that he filled his assigned role as her male date. He sighed quietly, trying not to watch her as her clothes shifted and moved around her body. He smirked as they entered, as people smiled at them and welcomed Annie with quizzical eyes towards her date. He shouldn't be jealous. Whoever it was that was here wouldn't be getting the privilege of tearing that dress off of her later, nor seeing it disheveled on the floor in the morning. He tried not to think about it, though, as they enter the mansion.

The foyer is dimly lit, several groups of people chatting loudly and clanking drinks together in toasts against some type of a type of droning jazz music. The door and outside didn't do the inside any justice, and as both blondes stepped farther inside, Annie was more confident in her steps than Armin. Together they looked up at the dazzling sculptures and decorated hallways with a look of appreciated on their faces. It was all too Romantic for Armin to handle, and his mouth slid open at the very sight of the wonders and richness of the decor and walls.

Annie's arm slid out of Armin's reach and at first he didn't notice. She stopped walking, noticing that he'd already stopped completely, looking around like a child in a candy store. Her face warmed at the simple pleasure of his smile, and she stepped towards him, taking his hand in hers and pulling him onwards.

He snapped back to reality and looked after her bashfully. He should learn to control himself if he was going to be invited to this type of party again. Her arm returned on his as more and more people filled the empty and breathtaking rooms. She shared with him a rare smile before they entered a set of double doors, and his jaw dropped more than it had so far.

There was an incredibly large ballroom, filled from front to back with people, people, and more people. There was a definitely line between those eating or talking and those who were dancing to the music provided by a band at the left side of the room. The floors were decorated with floral and earthy designs, and the walls, columns, and ceiling were white with sculpted pieces that in all of Armin's life he'd never imagine he'd see.

They stood at the door, and he looked to Annie. She looked slightly amused but it was apparent that she'd seen all this before, perhaps several times. He scoffed at the privilege that she was probably taking for granted, but perhaps she was just as amazed as he was. He never knew.

They stood above several stairs, and as they descended downwards Armin caught sight of several men in all black with matching hats and serious eyes. He watched the room shift and move, as if the guard-like men weren't there. Every few moments someone would give them a nervous glance, or scoot by them with a frown.

Armin's eyes also landed on a familiar group, nestled together with drinks and flat faces. His brows lifted in a sudden realization. The music's temp changed, and a moment later the shocked blond felt a pair of soft lips at his ear.

"Here's what you'll tell them," she breathes as they move, and he stops to look at her, "we've been seeing each other for a several months," she paused, looking out on the crowd with a frown and worried eyes, "we met through some sort of business associate but we've forgotten their name," she inhaled and blinked all in one motion, "we' aren't exclusive."

Armin's brows perk, a smile forming. He looked to her, knowing that she was joking, but felt something drop inside him when he saw how serious she looked.

"We aren't?" he tried to provoke a smile from her with his own uncomfortable one.

She doesn't look his way, and they continue walking. She doesn't speak besides a small "hmf" noise that made his heart sink.

She whisked him to higher ground, a place along a banister that overlooked everyone in the ballroom where they could stand alone. Armin was too hurt to continue conversation, but the sight of eyes on him made him remember something important.

"My friends are here," he said softly, watching her put her back to a wall and cross her arms. She raised a brow.

"Are they?"

He swallowed and nodded. "They're from the Surveys," he said, and her ears pricked. She looked at him with unsurprised but interested eyes. Armin shifts his weight, his arms behind him as he faces her. He thinks back to his education on the local gangs and mobs for a moment, knowing exactly why she was so interested in what he had to say.

"What do you know... about them?" she asked with a half smirk. He shrugged in response, looking out at the laughing people, tapping his foot to the swinging and moving music.

"I know there are multiple leaders, still anonymous to the police though, perhaps  _with_  the police," he paused and sighed, "They're officially the Survey Corps, named after a conspiracy in the late nineteenth century. Most of my friends don't hold big positions, just runners or messengers." he shrugged and looked back to her. She looked a lot more tense, crossed arms and crossed ankles showing him how uncomfortable she felt with all this background noise.

She was avoiding the inevitable, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what that was. "Rival to the Titans," she finally said, "I'm sure you know about them." He nodded slowly.

"Yes, of course. Everyone knows about them," he responded, smirking, "The top guy is known by the police, but there's no evidence to back it up. His reign spans all over Manhattan, and there's some rumors that he's got connections over state borders and even overseas."

She smiled at him then, and there was something like pride in her eyes.

Before he could address it, though, he heard a booming voice, and turned to see a familiar face bounding his direction with slicked hair and a fancier suit than his own. The man's hand was pounding his back before he could manage a smile.

"Armin!" the man exploded, drink in hand and eyes twinkling, "I didn't know you were going to be here." he said, then turning to Annie with a sly smile and his hand held out for her. She took his hesitantly with an expressionless face, and let him shake it with a grin.

"Is this your date?" the man asked, and before he could respond, Annie replied for him.

"Actually, Mr. Arlert is my date for the night." she corrected, stepping closer and placing her hand on his shoulder. Armin swallowed. "Who might you be, sir?" she asked, trying her best to not be threatening but failing in massive proportions. The man swallowed, straightening his back and stretching his neck before replying.

"Jean," he replied, "Jean Kirschstein." he paused, "Nice to meet you," he paused and slapped Armin on the back with a wide by weary grin, "You've got a real bluenose here, don't try to take him home or he'll turn ya into a good girl real fast." he joked, reaching up to scratch his head. "I think I'll be going to see Eren and Mikasa now," he said, directed at Armin with a weary glance. Annie nodded to him with a small smile, and they watched him leave.

"Jean." Armin said, "I've known him for a couple years. Survey. I met him because he's... friends with my best friend, Eren." Armin paused and his eyes shifted downward. There was no point in hiding anything from her at this point; she probably knew everything he would say anyways. "He only joined because his friend, um, Marco was in. Marco's family was intricately involved with the surveys somehow, so he was raised to believe that it was his only option. He met Jean, who had also been raised under gang rule, and they joined together as runners." Armin stopped to see Annie's eyes raised in a sympathetic way, and she nodded in an effort for him to go on. He continued, "In any case... There was this incident with a warehouse, and Marco... got shot. Died in Jean's arms." He swallowed and Annie looked ill.

"I'm sorry... Did you know him?" she asked with a frown. Armin shook his head.

"No, no. But Jean never recovered. You can't really get out, once you're in. So his plan is to rise to the top, eventually. But Eren, my friend, gives him a little bit of competition every now and then." Armin smirked, raising his head to see Annie's eyes drop and a smirk appear on her lips.

She raised her head quickly, and she stepped forward, taking his hand. "Armin, let's dance."

The tempo of the music changed again, slower, more like the music Armin played through her hotel room in the morning and afternoons. He smiled at her, faintly, and followed as she led him to the dance floor. He heard a loud cackling laugh from beside him and instantly turned around, seeing a tall, tanned woman with long brown hair guzzling down a glass of some sort of beverage. Her hand perched on a much shorter and much angrier looking man's shoulder. The man had an undercut, something Armin hadn't seen for years, and stared with dark eyes at Annie, who didn't seem to notice or care what was going on around her.

She glanced back at Armin, then to the duo, and back to the floor.

"Who are they?" Armin asked with a chuckle, feeling himself being pulled into her arms. They both glanced at the two bickering humans as their hands fell together for the dance.

"Zoe Hange and Levi. Sometimes you'll hear people on the street calling him Corporal, but it's a joke amongst the Surveys." she chuckles softly, pressing her body closer to his as they swing gently back and forth, barely lifting their feet. Armin feels his heart soaring.

"They seem quite…attached." Armin glanced over again, seeing Levi snatch the drink away from Zoe and drink the rest himself despite her rolling eyes and loud protests. He noticed a shining wedding band on Levi's hand, and turned back to Annie. "Is Miss Hange a moll?" he asked and Annie's brows rose so high in shock that they could have flown away.

"God, no." Annie said with a scoff, leaning forward to place her cheek on his shoulder, "she's much too smart for that."

He heard her laugh as they moved, the song's crescendos and decrescendos lulling Armin into an uncomfortable mood . He heard her whisper something and pulled back, "Hmm?" he asked, and she shook her head, blonde hair looking wispy against the jewel band around her head and the blank walls around them.

"I was just saying that Levi's fiancé died several weeks ago... which is why he looks more haggard than usual," she looked his direction, sighing and placing her other cheek on his shoulder, now, "and why Zoe is getting so unspeakably plastered." Annie's voice quieted, "No one will ever really get over the poor angel."

Armin swallowed, his hand on Annie's palm and the other on her hip as they continued to move. There was a long silence between them as the song played, and the duo quickly moved out of sight, giving Armin a rather disappointed feeling.

Armin's eyes wandered as they danced, hand remaining on her hip until his sights rested on a quickly approaching man. Armin stopped his dance, and Annie was instantly surprised, turning to see what had caught his attention. The man was older with dark blonde hair and narrow blue eyes that were set on Annie. He stepped through the crowd with a half-grin, looking to Armin and opening his mouth to speak.

"Hello there," he begins, his voice deep and unexpectedly proper. He wore a slick black suit that decorated his broad shoulders and thick arms and waist. Armin nodded, slightly intimidated, and turned to Annie. He noticed her extreme discomfort instantly, but she seemed to be keeping her cool as she scanned the other man with a raised brow.

"Lovely to see you again, Mr. Smith." Annie said with a bored voice, removing her hand from Armin's side and holding it out for the other man to take. He smirked at Armin before turning completely to Annie, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles with a deep chuckle.

"Is this your date, Miss Leonhardt?" he asked, nodding to Armin after releasing Annie's almost delicate-looking hand. She blinked slowly and lifted her lips into a taunting smirk.

"Just for tonight, dear," she replied, eyes telling Armin a different story. He shifted, and reached his hand out for 'Smith' to take it.

"Armin Arlert." Armin said with a nod, ignoring Annie's worried eyes. The other man's smile disappeared as he gave Armin's hand a firm shake.

"Erwin Smith," he replied, "business partner of your lovely date." he smiled at Annie viciously, "Would you mind if I had her for a dance or two?" Erwin's brow arched at Armin for a moment.

Armin looked to Annie who nodded slowly, glancing away in a gesture for Armin to leave them. He nodded and forced a smile.

"No problem at all," he dipped his head and smirked, "meet me at the drink table when you're done, Miss Leonhardt." he said, directed at Annie. She smiled uncomfortably and nodded, arms and face tense as Erwin placed his hand on her hip to pull her into a dance.

Armin's stomach flipped as he walked away, hearing the words, "Too bad that lovely restaurant burned down. Did you hear about that..." as he left. He forced himself to move and soon found himself exactly where he said he'd be.

A hand appeared on his shoulder, and when he turned around he meets the familiar green eyes of none other than his best friend, Eren Jaeger.

The brunet reached out to shake his hand with a smile, and Armin returned it with his own little grin. A black-haired woman steps forward, her black dress even shorter and more sparkly than Annie's. She smiled softly and kissed Armin's cheek as he took her hand.

"I assumed you two would be here." Armin said, looking them over. "Nice to see you Eren, Mikasa." he spoke their names out loud for himself, enjoying their names on his tongue. It was nice to see them for the first time in a long time. They must have thought that he'd abandoned them... he felt a guilty feeling wrapping around his stomach.

"How did you get here?" Eren said with his excited voice, looking around wildly.

"That woman dancing with... Erwin? Yeah, Erwin Smith." Eren's eyes moved that way, and Armin felt slightly threatened by the way his eyes graze her over.

"She's got nice gams." he said with a chuckle, and when Armin saw Annie's face turn, Eren's smiled dropped. Armin looked at him quizzically, and Eren turned to him with a deep frown.

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently, knowing the familiar angry look on Mikasa's face.

"You're messing around with Annie Leonhardt?" Eren asked, his tone serious and his body tense. Armin nodded.

Eren looked angry and he huffed, turning around and then back to Armin. He placed a hand on Armin's shoulder. "Alright, Armin. You're a big kid now, I understand." Armin's shoulder drifted back, his brows furrowed and something boiling inside him. "And she's a real Sheba, I'll give you that," Eren frown turned dark, "but I've been there, done that," his eyes shifted to Annie and then back to Armin who felt a chill and a burning anger inside him, "and she's trouble."

Armin shifted away, seeing Mikasa's troubled expression become immediately pointed at Eren.

Armin began to laugh. "Don't you think I know that?" he responded, and the other two looking at him with surprised expressions. Armin huffed and straightened his jacket, brushing Eren's hand away. "I'm not an idiot." he scoffed and looked back to where Annie once was, finding that she'd disappeared, along with her partner. Eren lifted his hand, turning Armin's face back to see him with a rough poke to the cheek.

"She works with Reiner Braun and the Titans," Eren said in disbelief, "she's a dirty spy! She used me to get to the-" Mikasa's hand on Eren's shoulder stopped him. They turned to their right to see Annie striding their way, slowly, at the arm of a tall blond. Armin narrowed his eyes, seeing the man's slicked back hair and intense, sad-looking eyes. Annie was smiling, and Armin became instantly envious.

Armin touched Eren's arm, excusing himself, "I'll be careful," he called back, and Mikasa looked worried as he walked towards Annie, "but not for your sake." Armin said to himself, guilty that he was going against his friends' wishes. He felt the need to rekindle their friendship, but the way that Eren looked at him was making him feel as though he should run away as fast as he could. He'd made a promise a long time ago, though, to his friends, and although he loved Annie, he felt like he'd do anything for them.

He made his way over to said blonde, stopping in front of her and the person at her arm. The man, Reiner, frowned at him and glanced to Annie, who unattached herself from him with an airy laugh and reattached herself to Armin's arm.

"Armin, this is Reiner Braun. You'd recognize him as-"

"The mastermind behind the Titans," he said, "yes." Armin felt his outsides tense as he reached forward and shook the hand of the taller man. Reiner nodded with a forced and awkward smile, stony like his eyes.

"Pleasure to meet my Annie's new romantic interest." Armin's eyes glided over to Annie whose face was bright red and irritated.

"Pleasure to meet you, although I'm not sure what you are to her." Reiner looked surprised, and he let out a single chuff of laughter, nodding to Annie and then to Armin, and making his way through the crowd and disappearing beyond their line of sight. Armin bristled against Annie's arm, and he heard her laughing.

"Jealous, love?" Annie whispered, leading him towards the stairs, and he hesitated against her grip. He looked around once more, noticing Jean with Eren and Mikasa in a small group. They stood only a little ways away from Levi and Zoe who seemed to be speaking seriously with Erwin.

He almost spoke up until Annie pulled him up the stairs and turned him around to face a lovely looking blonde and a rugged looking brunette. His brows rose, the short blonde smiling wildly with crystal eyes only set on the woman beside her. The other woman, though, was dark and frowning. Her freckles making another frown across her cheeks, complimenting her brown and tan men's suit and flatcap, something that caught Armin off guard.

Annie nodded towards the short blonde who sported a pale pink flapper dress that shimmered and hung with long tassels at the end seam. "This is Krista Lenz, the host of the party." Armin reached out, trying to calm his nerves, and took her hand with a slight bow. The woman beside Krista's brows shot downwards and she stepped closer to the host.

"I'm Ymir. Partner of Annie's, friend of Krista's." Armin shook her hand as well with a nervous nod. Annie yawned, glancing back over the party below that now shook with loud music and screaming laughter.

"Krista works very hard to include all of her friends and family," Annie began, and the blonde beamed proudly, "and she worked very hard to create a neutral ground between the gangs." Armin's ears pricked and he nodded, noticing Ymir's hand drifting to Krista's back.

"That sounds like quite a feat," Armin said, and Annie interrupted.

"I think it's best we get going, Armin," she said, "thank you, Krista, it was absolutely lovely."  
Armin shot his date a surprised glance, but thanked Krista and the scowling Ymir anyways. He started to walk away, and noticed Ymir's lips against Annie's ear, drawing her back. She was frantic in what she was saying, but Annie's expression was as stone cold as before and the blonde soon followed Armin out of the ballroom.

His mind was filled with questions, but as they put more distance away from themselves and the others, Annie's face became increasingly worried.

They found their car at the front, miraculous in Armin's eyes, and a moment later they were on their way back home.

Annie's eyes grazed the outside, her elbow on the car door and her fist under her chin. The lights went by, but not quick enough. "Ymir and I have been close friends from the start of my career," she said quietly, bringing Armin's dazed attention back to her. He was feeling some sort of regret for not experiencing the grand house like he wanted to. "Reiner and Bertholdt, the man we met at my birthday, are practically brothers," she continued, sighing and shaking her wrist as she sat up in her seat. Her hands settled in her lap and her eyes were wide and sad. He leaned in closer, their shoulder brushing along the way. "They're practically  _my_  brothers."

Armin smiled softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead, and let her stay quiet and still for the rest of the ride. Somehow the cab found its way in front of his apartment, and Armin lifted the dozing and beautiful Annie from the seat, shuffling inside with her beginning to stir, and kissing her across the threshold as he felt her trying her best to undo the front of his shirt as quickly as possible in her newly awakened state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I forgot to add for chapter one:
> 
> step in - a type of women's underwear, similar to a corset but with a bottom attachment
> 
> bimbo - stupid or unintelligent [strong] man (B/N: I thought 'bimbo' was usually used to refer to women?)
> 
> A note on the setting:
> 
> If you've ever read Gatsby then you'd know that my writing was influenced by the social aspect of the party and the architectural aspect of the house. My main excitement for this was the flappers, but I didn't go into as much detail about them as I'd hoped. I realize that Long Island is only a short ride away, but Krista's mansion was intentionally isolated for reasons stated in the passage. (As a way to create a neutral zone, for the betterment of the city, perhaps- I believe it will go unstated but Krista isn't naive, but she can be ignorant at times. She has a story of her own that will not be uncovered soon but her desperate attempts to continue her affair with her love and still bring peace are, like I said, desperate and silly. She cannot favor a person- if she loves, she loves the group they're associated with, unfortunately.)
> 
> A note on the names:
> 
> I prefer Levi to Rivaille (I originally included both, but decided to keep it easy and use Levi) as well as Hange to Hanji. Zoe will be her first name, as I assume it is in the canonverse. Also, Krista seems better to me than Christa, just because of how widely that particular spelling is used. I originally had Renz but my beta told me that Lenz was the proper spelling so that's what I'll be using, although unfortunately Krista will not make that many appearances. (spoilers!)
> 
> Terminology:
> 
> wet blanket - 'party pooper', negative person
> 
> swanky - similar to 'ritzy', fancy or rich
> 
> plastered - drunk, wasted
> 
> moll - gangster's lady, wife
> 
> gams - a female's legs
> 
> Sheba - woman with sex appeal
> 
> Also: yes, Eren was implying that he and she had slept together but that rumor will be solved in the next chapter. I also hope you noticed that small passage where Armin puts the clues together, giving him an impression of what Annie is that happens to be 100% correct.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes, please let me know in the reviews and I will watch out for them next chapter. Sorry this was late, my updates will MOST LIKELY be monthly but I cannot be sure due to my new schedule for school and working, eh.
> 
> Thanks to: OldCrabappleMcKinley for mentioning my fic in your Author's note, I was extremely surprised and pleased. (Although I prefer your writing to mine, honestly.) If my readers haven't read your story yet, they're mistaken and should check that out immediately. I'm in love with it already. :) 
> 
> Have a great day, thank you for reading! Please review and subscribe!


	3. Chapter 3: June, 1921

June 1921

Armin had been right; the dress looked better on the floor than it ever did on her body. The fact that it had been strewn across the floor of his own apartment made it even more appealing but he would never say that out loud to anyone, especially Annie. He locked his pride in with a smile that night, and moved forward from there.

They found themselves back at his place most days, lounging and tired. She'd grown fond of wearing his clothing, and gradually took over more than half of his bed and sheets as well. He didn't mind it until she starting hogging the pillows. He began to establish boundaries after that, and she smiled all the way through his "serious" talks.

Annie rarely ever left the small living space. She'd read a third of all his books, fiction and non, by the end of April.

Her things, or her extra things, were placed in random places around his apartment. Tooth brush in the kitchen cabinet, vodka under the bed. Annie seldom drank in front of him, but he noticed the slowly emptying glass when he went to bed every night.

She also began to grow attached to other things besides the sweatshirt she'd claimed in early March. She stole an old school uniform undershirt, a sweater, a pair of sweatpants, and a hat he'd gotten from his grandfather as a child. She hoarded the things inside the apartment like treasures and wore them there as often as she could.

The blonde woman always woke up earlier than him, and he didn't care. She didn't like to smoke at his place, and he didn't know or ask why.

She liked it here for some reason, and he found that she smiled much more in his bed than she ever did in her own.

His eyes fluttered open to the sound of her voice on a Saturday morning in early summer. He lifted his throbbing head off the pillow, fanning himself with his hand as the cloudy heat in the room formed a sort of haze around his room.

He yawned, seeing that she was lying on the couch with one of his books in her hands. She seemed comfortable, wearing nothing but his sweatshirt plastered to her body. Annie was reading aloud, though her voice was more of a hum than any actual form of speech.

"Aren't you hot?" He asked, turning over onto his side. He watched her eyes scan the page, biting his lip as he noticed her closing the book gently with a finger to hold her spot between pages. He smiled.

She looked at him with a slight frown, light hair drifting lightly across the arm of the couch, "No, I've barely got anything on." she responded, eyes moving across him as she sat the book on the floor and sat up. She set her feet on the floor like a doe would tread on fresh snow and stood. She waggled her fingers as she sauntered towards him, and made her way onto the bed. She flopped beside him as his arm came upwards to wrap around her waist, tugging her closer to him as she groaned in protest.

He smirked as their bodies brushed, her eyes squeezing shut to reveal dark lines beneath her bottom lids. Her arms moved to make a space between their bodies and she finally settled after a minute. She sighed into his face and nuzzled her nose into his shoulder with another heavy exhale. He tightened his arm around her as he closed his own eyes, slightly irritated by the extra warmth but was much too lazy and greedy to make her move.

"I think we need to get away." she whispered into his ear. His eyes opened once more as he moved slightly away from her, brows quirking as he smiled.

"What do you mean?" he asked, reaching up to brush her hair back. She squirmed away from his reach and out from under his arm, sliding off the bed. She tugged the hem of the sweatshirt down for modesty but somehow the gesture only made him laugh. She turned with an angered expression and red cheeks, scampering into the small kitchen in an attempt to hide her lower half behind the small counter.

"I mean we should go to Long Island," she suggested, her voice high from embarrassment. She coughed and swallowed to adjust her tone, inhaling sharply, "I have a house that I rarely use and I think that... well, since it's already hot we might as well go to the beach. Why be hot and miserable when you can be hot and miserable with a gorgeous view?"

He shifted, lying on his stomach. He crossed his arms under his chin to prop up his head, smirking again before looking her way, "I already have a gorgeous view," she scowled and crossed her arms in protest.

"So you mean you don't want-"

" _But_ ," he interrupted with a fit of laughter, "I have a 'but'."

She scoffed and raised a brow.

"Oh, so I'm not gorgeous then?" she asked with her own look of sarcasm. He groaned in mock annoyance and shook his head.

"No, I meant... well I've never seen the ocean before."

Her brows raised suddenly, somehow surprised. "You've lived in New York your entire life and you've never seen the ocean?" She asked, body leaning over the counter with her fist under her chin. He shook his head with an odd smile, stomach churning with embarrassment.

"Never had the time, I s'pose. Never had the money- and I haven't been here my entire life," he said, slipping off the bed and making his way over to the other side of the counter.

"You told me you were too young to remember much of the northwest, so I don't think it counts." She said a-matter-of-factly, recalling one of their many midnight conversations. He smiled, happy to think she remembered the things he'd said to her. Her fingers caught in her hair as she stared at him.

"I've never really left the city except to cross states." He responded with a shrug, glancing down at her with an interested gaze. Her face didn't reflect any sort of embarrassment as she reached down and tugged at the hem again, legs tugged together so her thighs were completely closed. She frowned at him and snapped, causing him look up at her to see she was more angry than flustered. His face flushed and he nodded as if to bring himself back to reality.

"What I'm saying is-" she started.

"And what I'm saying is that anywhere you go, I'll follow you." He interrupted, sweeping around the countertop and standing close behind her. His arms came around her waist and pulled her close. "Now how about you come back to bed and we'll-"

"I actually have to meet someone today about investments," she snorted, pushing away from his gentle grip and trotting to his closet. She pulled a business-like dress from the hanging rack, smoothed it out with a hand and made her way to the bathroom entry. "I'm going to take a bath so don't run any hot water anywhere else... And Armin," she paused, a smirk crossing her lips, "you're going to need a haircut before we get there." He straightened up, easy smile gone.

"You're joking."

She smiled and quickly closed the door, leaving him exasperated and alone. Soon after he heard the water start he jumped into his bed and sprawled out across the sheets, closing his eyes and knowing that even the heat couldn't keep him from sleeping.

* * *

The beach was quieter than he'd anticipated. The sand under his bare feet and the unexpectedly gentle roar of the ocean only seemed to lull him further into a dreamy state. Annie was at his arm from the moment he stepped from the car to the moment his toes brushed the foamy water's edge. When he smiled, she smiled, even if it was faint, and when the breeze picked up he told her she'd never looked more beautiful.

The car ride was short, a brief two hours compared to the grueling days spent packing and preparing (and fighting) before they'd even set off. Preparations for a trip had never been so horrid. Annie's usual grace and composure had forsaken her, and her demeanor had switched into a panicked state as soon as the details of the trip were decided. The days seemed rushed to Armin, and his efforts to calm her or ease her frantic worrying and stresses were rewarded with outbursts of anger and passionate apologies. He predicted that she would be happier once they finally left, knowing that all of her stresses had something to do with her work. He was right.

The evening they arrived, Armin commented that he'd never felt so hot before in his life. Annie sat him down, wiping the sweat off the back of his neck with a cloth she'd pulled from a drawer. She quietly told him he'd be cooler if he weren't wearing so many layers of clothing, but he laughed and chose to ignore her hinting for now.

Her next suggestion made him laugh even harder, remembering the first time she'd brought it up.

"A haircut would be in order then," she'd said coolly, fanning herself with a smirk and leading him out the door.

Armin decided that he was crazy enough, and hot enough, to go along with her idea. On their way to the barber, Armin noticed a black car sitting outside the grounds of the beach house. The house itself was lovely and quaint, barely noticeable against the sand. The hulking dark-colored car stood out beside it, and when he asked her about it she became restless, explaining that it was a minor precaution. Security was a big deal during the summer when many flocked to the beaches. Armin decided that worrying about it weighed much too heavily on both their shoulders, so he took her hand and smiled. His suspicions rose, though, once the car disappeared from sight and he wondered what the true purpose for that "security" was.

When they reached the shop, Armin was first to volunteer, hair falling from his head in long strands until his hair was cropped to a medium length against his head. Annie's face sported a rosy color when he smiled at her, and she promptly asked for a haircut herself. She received a trim to the back and sides of her head, and her effort to conceal a smile was all Armin needed to know that she was satisfied.

On the ride home her eyes drifted tiredly through the loud roar of the engine. Her forehead came to rest on his shoulder for the remainder of the ride, and he couldn't help but to breathe a sigh of relief.

When they returned to the house, the black car was gone.

The walk into the house was slow- hot legs lagging at the threshold and moping through the hall. Armin sensed tenseness in Annie's movements as her clothes slid off, layer by layer, until she was barely covered by her thin under dress and step in. It was a state she assumed frequently now, not that Armin was complaining, but the way she felt comfortable in such a vulnerable state around him made him feel almost honored and certainly relieved. She let her sharp edges down to grow close to him, not that he'd ever really experienced those edges before in the first place. His day-dreaming state broke as she plopped down on a baby-blue colored couch and laid her head back on the back of the seat. Her dark eyelashes fluttered closed.

"I'm sorry for making you go to the party." She said carefully, voice collected but shaky. He placed his hands beside her head and leaned over her, head tilted to watch her expression go from calm to thoughtful.

"You acted... strangely. I don't mean to criticize but-"

"No, Armin," he swallowed when she said his name, "I was foolish to have brought you along." she sighed, hands slipping into her lap. Armin tensed.

"Did I embarrass you-?"

"God- no, Armin," her eyes opened she fixed him with a sharp gaze as she spoke,"No I'm just...worried is all. You didn't belong in a place like that."

Armin's face scrunched in offense, body shifting away. Her hand caught his before he could slip from her completely.

"That's not what I meant. I would love to take you to any event; any party the world could throw. But that was different... those people were different." The look of seriousness in her eyes made Armin falter, face relaxing as his fingers slid into hers. "Armin," he shivered at his own name again and wondered why her voice could break him so easily. She sounded sincere in her next words, "If those people had known how much you mean to me... how important you are..." Silence fell between them and her chin dropped to her chest, fingers pulling out of his reach. "I'm not embarrassed of you... Those people are not like you and I, my love, they're animals. They're vultures. They'd tear you apart limb by limb if given the chance."

Armin felt a caustic comment seeping through his throat about her "not being one of them", but his self control was mightier than his need to alert her to his knowledge of her 'position'. His hand brushed the nape of her neck and she looked panicked for a moment. He smiled, noting that her new haircut showed her tattoo better than her other had. Somehow he liked it.

He placed a kiss on her head from where he stood, and began to slip off his shirt. He then made his way into the next hall that hopefully led to the bedroom.

"I don't quite understand it all, but I'll trust you. Don't apologize to me anymore about it." and in return he got silence, right up until the moment she curled up beside him hours into the night.

His eyes were wide open, mind racing. There was a sense of discomfort as they fell into their usual position beside each other. He swallowed before turning on his side to face her, seeing that her eyes were wide and alert. "Annie." He prodded, hand finding her arm and tugging her closer. She complied with a dramatically sleepy sigh, burying herself into his chest with a frown and closed eyes.

"Yes?"

There was a pause and Armin's heart began to race with anticipation and anxiety, eyelids heavy and mind just as weighted.

"Did you sleep with Eren?"

He heard a scoff and felt her hands shift to move around his sides.

"Is that what he's telling people?" He heard her inhale sharply and move her legs to get more comfortable. Armin frowned against her hair, suddenly feeling as if he should move away from her.

"So you didn't?"

"It depends on who you ask." Armin's frown only deepens into a scowl.

"What did you steal from him? H-he said you used him for something." Annie was very, very still.

"Armin," she prompted hoarsely, "are you afraid of me?"

He didn't answer right away. The answer is quite obvious to him, but there was a strange hesitation. Wasn't it obvious? He urged her to glance between them and notice just how close he was to her, to remember the way he touched her, breathed against her, loved her.

Her words were a memory of something before. Hadn't he asked her the same when they'd first met?

"No," he sighs, nose pressed to her hair, "never."

There was a moment of silence before she continued.

"He willingly stepped outside of a club with me. He was heavily intoxicated, and took advantage of the moment his girlfriend ran to the little girl's room. Yes, we kissed, but it didn't take long to get what I wanted."

"And what did you want?" he returned.

"Information." she fired back.

"So you didn't sleep with him?"

She turned so her back faced him, wiggling closer, backside pressing against him in the most provocative way. He swallowed.

"No." It almost came out like a laugh.

"Are you telling the truth?" she went tense for a moment and he could hear her chewing on her bottom lip.

"Is there any reason I wouldn't be?"

Armin's eyes closed, arm lifting to wrap around Annie. He felt somewhat satisfied with her answer, and he tried his best to settle down into the bed beside her. There was a long time between streams of consciousness, but when Armin's eyes opened again she was facing him with her own azures closely studying his face and eyes. Her arms were folded between their chests and his hand rested on her hip.

"Tell me about Eren and Mikasa." She said softly, beautiful eyes glued to his. He cleared his throat tiredly and glanced over her before answering.

"Why the sudden interest?" He asked with a hoarse voice, propping his head up with his fist.

"They're obviously important to you... So I want to know why." She explained. He laughed quietly, hand lifting to stroke a blonde strand away from her eyes.

"They're my best friends of course they're important to me," he said with a chuckle, brows perched as if his answer had been obvious all along. Annie didn't look amused, eyes narrowed and lips tilted downwards in the beginnings of a frown. He continued on, taking her silence as a queue to answer her question. "We met when we were children." he paused, shifting onto his back to face the ceiling. The patterns from the paint reminded him of clouds, something he wouldn't have expected from his stoic lover, but he continued. He thought to himself that perhaps she hadn't been the one to pick out the decor, and quickly moved on from that thought when Eren came to mind.

"I met Eren first. As you know, I lived with my grandfather here after my parents were gone, and Doctor Jaeger, Eren's father, visited often. He was a kind of friend to my grandfather, but their talks only got as far as the weather and the behavior of their children. I actually didn't meet Eren until we were in junior high school." Armin began to laugh, feeling Annie stiffen beside him. He didn't think too much about it. "I was being bullied by several boys much larger than me. Eren came along with his ambitious anger and tried his best to defend me. Now, as you might have noticed these past few months, and like I've said before, I am not a fighter in the least. He was left virtually alone, punching and kicking this group of boys who were twice his age and size. We both, for a lack of a better phrase, had our asses handed to us that day, but the fight never left Eren.

"He asked me to come over that day, and I did. That's when I met Mikasa. You see, Mikasa's parents were from the ghettos of New York City. Her father, Mister Ackerman, worked very hard to make ends meet. He mistakenly got involved in the gangs, and I say mistakenly because one with a wife like he had wouldn't get out of the mob without her getting bent, if you understand what I'm saying. The people he dealt with, apparently, weren't the most honorable of men. One day they were surprised to find a..." he paused, turning his head to see her in the same position as him. She noticed his silence and her eyes shifted, cerulean orbs aflame with interest and confusion.

"Yes... go on."

He swallowed and turned his head again, closing his eyes and letting the darkness melt over him. "Mister Ackerman answered the door one day to a knife and his wife met the same fate after quite a struggle. Mikasa was stolen and when they discovered her missing, Eren somehow recovered her. Doctor Jaeger did not deal with the mobs up until this point. He was a German immigrant, as well as his wife, and did not want to mess with the wrong crowd. One of his patients who supposedly worked with that particular group of men offered to help him, and he nor his family were ever bothered by any gang member afterwards. It was very lucky of them; I truly believe some awful fate would have become of Eren if that person, whoever they were, hadn't agreed to help the Jaegers."

He heard Annie move and he silenced himself, heart suddenly beating quicker and quicker.

"I would think it would have been..." her voice was calm and collected, but she stopped herself so abruptly it sounded as if she were in a panic.

"What did you say?" he returned, brows furrowed but eyes remaining closed.

"Nothing... So you went to his house?" she prompted, and he could feel her warmth moving farther and farther away. His heart sank but he did as he was told.

"Yes, and I was immediately in love." He smirked at a small, animalistic noise escaping his bed partner. She turned onto her side and wrapped her arm around his. He didn't respond but continued to smile. "Mikasa was my first crush, I suppose. I was head over heels at the sight of her. She was almost a year older, as was Eren, but I was completely enchanted with her." Annie huffed into his arm, sending a chill across his skin. "Don't be jealous, Annie-"

His joke went uncompleted; she interrupted him. "I'm not jealous at all."

He didn't dare to laugh. "In any case, she was always more interested in her adopted brother than she ever was with me. So, when we showed up to the doctor's door he was astounded, and his wife tossed us outside with a wash cloth, angry and worried and asking why her son would start fights. Mikasa, having made herself Eren's personal savior, kicked him in the shins, scolding him, but left me alone without a word. I continued to associate myself with them through the years, even after Eren's mother, Carla, died from a mysterious disease. Eren's father was different after that, reserved, anxious. I rarely saw him all throughout high school, and Mikasa was the one to raise Eren in the end. She raised both of us I suppose."

Armin's insides ached very suddenly, wishing to go back to when he could call the two his best friends. His life seemed upside down now. Eren and Mikasa were involved in the mafia, probably romantically involved with some man or woman from within those confines. Maybe even with each other. He couldn't remember the last time they'd sat down and had a conversation, 'had a drink' with each other. (The other two having a drink while Armin watched.) Annie's voice came a moment later to break apart his thoughts.

"Do you miss them?" she asked, her voice somehow soothing and caring. Armin's lips twitched.

"They made their own decisions. I've said before, Eren got himself into something bigger than he ever thought, and of course Mikasa followed after him. The funny thing was, they never really asked me what I wanted, and Mikasa made sure that I was well off and directed in the opposite direction of the gangs. I didn't want a part of it anyways, but for a time I thought that... well I thought I should follow them. They were still my friends for a long time, but I let them drift."

"Was it because of me?" she asked suddenly, voice dripping with remorse and intense curiosity. His eyes opened and he turned his head to her, noticing how close their noses were from each other. He stared for a long time, watching himself in her eyes. There was a storm brewing behind her irises, and he wanted to ask what she was thinking. He concealed a smile; he knew this feeling very well.

"No, I don't think so, my love."

There was a subtle reaction from his affectionate phrase. She blinked and her fingers twitched against his skin. She was harboring something sinful. He sensed turmoil inside her and somehow he knew exactly what it was all about.

"I want..." she spoke, then bit her tongue, face expressionless and hair fanned across the pillows. He raised his brows, tiredly realizing the extent of his exhaustion.

"You want?"

"If you want to go back to them... I'm not... I'm not stopping you."

There was a long pause, and Armin's heart was the only thing he heard for a long time. He continued to stare into her eyes, tired, wondering. He ached.

"I love you, Annie."

It isn't an answer in itself, but to him it made sense to say. He thought back to their moments together. Had he ever spoken it out loud before? He must have.

He must have breathed it down her heated back, into her collar under the stars, at the sole of her foot with half-lidded eyes and a chuff of laughter. She must know the extent of his words from how his fingers traced patterns on her bare skin, on her cheek, against her inner thighs and knees, in her hair. He swallowed. He came to terms in that moment that his love was irrevocable, and looking at her now, thinking about what she was hiding... He wanted to love her but somehow this didn't feel right.

She didn't respond and he could see a raging war in her eyes. He was left to ponder what she was thinking, but her fluttering eyes were enough closure for him to sleep. For now.

He woke again to the smell of cigarette smoke. He was alone in bed, hands empty, body waking slowly like an orchestra warming up before a concert. His symphony paused as he sat up, and the starting note was the sound of the ocean seeping through the open door and the creak of the floor beneath his toes.

Armin's legs ached. When he reached up to tussle his hair his fingers found short ends and he let out a chuckle. The open door revealed a figure standing outside on the balcony. She was barely dressed, thin knickers covering the top of her lower half and his unbuttoned shirt draped across her shoulders.

He moved, stumbling across the floor and into the bathroom, taking a moment to take in the beauty of the porcelain and aqua tiles before stripping and stepping into the shower. He stood in the cool water for a moment, washed his face and ran his fingers through his hair. After giving himself a minute to wake up, he turned off the water and stepped back into the bathroom. He took a towel and dried off before clothing himself in what he wore the night before, and stepped lightly onto the balcony.

He watched her, leaning across the bar with a cigarette in hand and her other elbow hanging across the white railing.

Armin smiled, but it disappeared once he saw her face. She frowned against the wind, hair tossed in the salty breeze. He turned to glance at the ocean, taking in a sudden breath of awe, and turning back to her. One arm extended around her, and he leaned in to kiss her, but he was stopped abruptly.

"They call me the Female Titan." she said to him, looking away towards the coastline with a drawn smirk and a tap of her fingers against the cigarette.

"Hm?" he asked, adjusting his weight against the railing with his hand against her back.

"I know what you and Eren were talking about at the party," she flicked away the cigarette and turned to him, shifting so his hand now rested on her side, thumb gently brushing over her hipbone as he avoided looking directly at her eyes. "I wonder why you're still here with me," she said with a condescending tone in her voice, her jaw clenched tightly in irritation.

His smile took a long time to come to him. He gave an airy laugh and looked down briefly, then back at her. He moved his hand down to the small of her back and pulled her so close he could feel her breath against his neck. He straightened his back and she frowned with narrowed eyes as he tilted her head, touching her jaw with his free hand, and pressing his lips against hers gently, and then again with more force. She at first was stiff and angry, but when his grip tightened on her, she melted. Her hands drew upwards to tickle his neck with her graceful and light touch until they parted with panting breath and quickened heartbeats.

"Because I love you, that's why."

There was an initial shock in her eyes, like she was trying to register what he'd just said although she'd heard it before. It obviously wasn't the answer she was expecting. Her expression dissipated and she swallowed, her hands slowly trailing down and resting on his sides. She hung her head, eyes narrowed in thought as she stared at the ground.

Armin felt heavy when she did that, when she thought so hard. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her neck and hugging her tightly.

"I knew, anyways," he sighed into her hair, feeling her arms scramble to push him away.

"You what?" she growled, shifting away from him and crossing her arms. He started to laugh as she backed farther away.

"I mean... what other kind of work would you be in?" he asked, raising his arms and shrugging his shoulders. "Men in black, parties with Krista and the Surveys? Annie, you've got more money that I ever will in my life multiplied by thousands." she narrowed her eyes, leaning against the railing as the ocean's sounds presented themselves to fill the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she breathed, looking up at him with hurt in her eyes.

He shrugged, placing a hand on the rail and looking out. "I think it was always meant for you to tell me."

She looked away and held still. After a long pause, Armin's staggering heart came to a slow and steady beat. She moved closer and lightly placed her arms around him, hugging him softly. Her grip grew tighter once he returned her embrace.

"You were just going to let me keep you in the dark? You were going to let me continue to be the bad guy?" she whispered into his chest, closing her eyes. He inhaled, running his hand down her back as he pulled her closer.

"I trust you," he responded, stretching to rest his chin on her forehead, "You were never the bad guy anyways. I... guess I was hoping you'd tell me yourself... at some point."

They stood quietly for a moment and she huffed against him again. "Why do you have so much trust in me?" she asked. He shifted, releasing her from his grip and leaning against the rail again.

"You speak of yourself like you're some sort of criminal," he joked, but the look in her eyes made him want to retract his comment. The thought that maybe she was crossed his mind. He shook his head, "I honestly don't know Annie. No matter what you think of yourself I'm positive that there's at least shred of goodness in you- more than that. I..." he paused, hand on her hip again. "believe in you, I guess."

She moved forward, quick steps moving her closer and closer until she was nestled against him, head tilted back and eyes locked on his. "You're not afraid of me. Even now that you know."

He knew it was meant to be a question but her tone answered it for her. She stared for a long moment, fingers moving closer to brush his bare side. Her index finger made its way under the waistband of his sweatpants and tugged the elastic towards her playfully. She smirked, rising onto her tip-toes and planting a kiss to his lips before rolling back down onto her feet.

"I'm not a good person, Armin." she said, blinking.

"Then neither am I." he said back with a laugh, reaching down to touch his hand to her wrist, but her pull was stronger.

"You're going to regret saying you love me." she said flatly, kissing him again.

"I don't think so." he returned, leaning down closer, feeling her hot breath against his dampened lips.

"Let's go to bed, Armin," she breathed, rosy lips parted for a moment to compliment half lidded eyes.

His only answer, as it always was, came in the form of, "Okay, Annie."

More than a week passed by and Armin could hardly remember what day it was. They used up most of their afternoons in the house. They were mostly quiet, exchanging words and touches, and Annie remained as nonchalant as ever, but Armin began to realize that for Annie these encounters meant so much more.

She lounged around a lot on the soft auburn couch, reading or observing. Sometimes he'd catch her arms or legs twitch as if they were begging for some sort of work to do. Relaxation and familiar company in an unfamiliar place was obviously something she needed to get used to. He was gentle, didn't ask many questions although he was plagued with them. Be patient with Annie, he told himself, and so he was.

Sometimes he leaned down to kiss her, sometimes she pulled him down onto her, and sometimes she didn't. He wasn't disappointed either way. His favorite moments were when they sat together and she looked at him like she couldn't want him any more than she already did. He smiled at her a lot. She always blushed back at him.

They frequented the beach in the morning and the evenings. She watched him swimming, floating in the waters many times. He'd never felt so much elation as he had in those moments. He invited her out, and, unable to refuse a challenge, she swam out to meet him, flustered and distraught.

He laughed, holding her up when the waves came crashing as she sputtered slurs and curses at him. They swam to a shallower spot and he put her up on his shoulders. She screamed and her fingers kneaded into his hair, something that wasn't so foreign to him, and after a moment of exhilaration she lifted her arms into the air and called out to the world, challenging the skies and the birds. When he let her down she kissed him unlike she ever had before, and behind her kiss was the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

They lay in the sand that night and laughed at the stars and the way the waves crashed against their toes. Somehow she found sleep, and he carried her home. Later on she woke and they shared a bath and a pot of coffee. She never stopped smiling.

Later in the night, it was quite a different story though. He kissed her deeply, and she touched him with hands as powerful as the waves they'd battled. She let him see parts of her he'd never seen before through her words and pants and growls, parts of her heart and soul. She whispered beautiful words into his ears as he fell asleep and he wondered if it was possible that he'd fallen for a poem instead of a human.

They returned to the beach after lunch time the next day and he sat back, leaning against his elbows as he watched her move along the shoreline. It was low tide, if he was guessing right. In his time here he'd studied book after book about the ocean and the creatures and secrets it held. He joked that Annie was a mermaid in another life but she didn't find it as funny as he did.

He kicked the sand with his feet as he watched her walk across the small white lines of foam as if they were a tightrope, arms extended, face focused and steady. She wore her bathing suit, and over that, a translucent dress that fell at her knees. It whipped around her shapely legs, and at times rose up to dance along her hips. Her other accessories included a crown of flowers and dune-plants that he'd crafted for her several days earlier. It was the only thing keeping her hair from dancing with her dress, and her large sunglasses covered her eyes.

She stopped, turning to him and letting her feet sink into the wet sand.

"You know, Annie, I think the ocean is my favorite thing besides you." he smiled when he saw her cheeks go red, but otherwise there is no reaction. She rose to her tip toes and plopped back down onto her heels, the water splashing along her legs.

"What do you think about the future, Armin?" she called over the waves, pulling her glasses off and stuffing them into a pocket in her dress. The new weight in the fabric pocket made the dress sag, but he paid it no mind.

"It's scary." he concluded with a laugh, feeling unusually chipper, the opposite of the woman before him.

"I mean... what do you think you'll be doing in five, ten years time?"

He didn't want to answer. His bit his lip and nibbled for a moment before letting his head fall back.

"Doing future things. In the future." he responded playfully, and the scoff emitted from Annie warned him that he shouldn't be so silly.

"I'm serious Armin. I want to know what you want, where you want to be."

He sat up, crossing his legs and wiping sand of his elbows. "Well I don't really know. Honest." he responded, looking back up at her as his fingers mindlessly played in the sand. Her bottom lip poked out for a moment, hands behind her back. She stayed quiet for a moment and then looked down, starting to follow the water's edge again.

"I want to tell you about Reiner and Bertholdt." she said quickly, and he almost didn't catch it over the sound of the waves.

"Brilliant." he said with a smile, "Go ahead. I'd love to hear about them."

She remained quiet for a moment and sighed, stopping again to face him. "I was born in Germany. Konigstadt. Small town. I told you before that I was Dutch, but that's just my name. My father's father was from the Netherlands and he married a German girl when he moved to Berlin. I lived with my parents in Konigstadt until I was eight years old. By then I was fluent in several languages. My father was strict and had high expectations for me. I was supposed to be born a man, he used to say, but all he got was a silly blonde girl. I was constantly told that I would make his country proud, but we moved to America regardless of his pride for Germany."

Annie stepped over the water, and back across, choosing her words very carefully. "He wanted me to be the best I could be despite my unfortunate... well... gender. He thought little of me until I showed interest in the things he wanted, the things he liked. We moved because of financial hardship, before the war of course. If he'd known a war was coming he would have insisted on staying."

She laughed to herself and Armin was surprised. "He wasn't very bright, not as bright as me or my mother I will say. But... my mother, yes. On the boat over, she fell ill. We were ignorant and thought it to be something associated with the sea. Sea-sickness they called it. But when we got here it was too late, and she was lost amongst the other sickened immigrants. They at first did not let us into the country, and my father nearly fought everyone there- nearly had me fight everyone there for him. But we were released and our broken little family moved to the roughest parts of New York City."

"I'm sorry. About your mother, I mean." Armin quickly interjected. She looked suddenly very solemn, but she continued anyway with a nod to acknowledge his condolences.

"She was from Denmark. She was beautiful. I..." she paused, collected her composure and cleared her throat, "My father raised me. It was hell, but I learned a lot. He made many investments as soon as he came over, some unwise, some risky. After learning English and making deals with all the right people, he found himself considerably rich. He was a hoarder though. We lived in the slums until he died." she paused again, touching her hand to her lips as if to prevent something from spilling out.

She sighed, a partly content noise, and continued, "I met Reiner first on one of my many little expeditions. He tried to flirt with me, and not completely understanding his thick Russian accent, I ended up punching him and breaking his nose. His mother, a burly and angry woman, came to our house and threatened my father with Russian slurs. Reiner somehow ended up following me everywhere I went, and soon after I was introduced to his nervous and hopelessly ugly partner in crime. Bertholdt. The first time I saw him I nearly kicked him just for trying to say hello." she laughed quietly to herself before continuing, "We were the inseparable trio soon after, we all learned to speak German, you see."

Armin sat, watching her expressions. When she looked like she was done, he asked her, "What happened after that?" She didn't respond right away.

"Many things. I was shipped off to boarding school because that's what my father wanted for me. Reiner and Bertholdt did what little immigrant boys did in America; they joined the gangs. My father died. I returned to New York, and things were terrible for a while. An opportunity arose. Several opportunities. I stopped feeling sorry for myself. I got a degree, against all odds. I broke myself several times, picked myself back up, put the pieces together. I got into business, made an empire." she turned to him unabashed. "I met you."

"And then things went downhill, huh?" he joked, letting a laugh roll off his tongue. She kicked the water, splashing him.

"You have no idea, Armin."

"Is there any more to tell?" he asked quietly. She frowned.

"Don't you trust me?"

There was a crack of lightening above them and Armin felt raindrops against his skin. He jumped up and took her hand, tugging her behind him as they made their way, laughing, up to the house before it really started to rain. The rest of the night she sat on his lap on the sofa, dozing and smelling of sand and sweet beach air. He held her closely, left to wonder what other secrets she hadn't told him. He fell asleep, dreaming he was a child again and that he had been the one she met instead of Reiner.

They decided to leave the day after. It stormed on and off throughout the day before their departure. Annie returned to her cat-like state for the day, not that she'd really left it in the first place, but Armin noticed her silent and light-footed steps as she packed her things.

He didn't mind it, and the day they left the sun decided to return. Annie found him on the balcony after she'd placed the last of her bags in the cab waiting outside for them just as the sun reached its peak in the sky She walked over to him, placed a hand on his back and traced a circle with her finger.

He turned to her tiredly, wrapping his arms around her neck and tugging her against him for a loose embrace. She was silent as they parted, and she left him with a kiss on the cheek.

She closed the door to the building, locking it with a key, and letting her hand linger on the handle. Armin took note, seeing that she looked at the house like she'd never see it again. She climbed into the taxi with a weak smile, and they closed their eyes until they pulled up to the hotel.

Someone carried their bags up for them, and when they got to the top there was no time to thank him. He rushed away after being tipped and disappeared into the elevator before they could speak. Annie huffed and stumbled into the room, shedding most of her clothing and disappearing into the bedroom without a word. Armin laughed and strolled into the kitchen to pour himself some water.

The rest of the day is filled with quiet snores and the turning of pages. He didn't touch or speak to her again until he tucked himself in beside her and she informed him she'd be going to work the next day.

He woke up alone that day, as expected, and realized he had slept until noon. He sat down to write after a cup of coffee, noting that his hair was growing out faster than he had expected it to.

When she returned to the hotel room that night, she slammed the door on her way in. Armin sat his pages down and stood up, hands in his pockets casually. He watched her kick off her shoes and toss her hat and shawl on top of them with a huff of frustration. He waited for a moment for her to cool down before asking her.

"What happened?"

"In my absence or today specifically?" she shouted back at him, voice slipping to give away her anger.

He paused, considering taking a step back. "Eh... Either."

She slammed her hands down onto the kitchen counter, "Many, many things." she answered vaguely, exactly what he'd expected from her. Before he could prod her further she sighed loudly, and began to explain, "A trade partner was compromised, a warehouse was robbed, a series of trade offs were interrupted or cancelled."

Armin took note of these things and stepped to the other side of the counter, actively putting together the pieces of her occupation inside his head. He watched her for a moment, a storm brewing behind her eyelids, fingers tapping against the top of the counter without rhythm.

"How do you feel about Britain?" she asked suddenly, looking up at him with quirked brows and still eyes. Armin shifted his weight, furrowing his brows.

"It's an island nation that-"

"I meant... would you go with me?" she turned with a half frown, on hand posed on her hip. Armin stood, arms by his sides, eyes wide with shock.

"I don't..." he began, shaking his head, noticing his jaw had been slack for the past few moments.

"You don't...?" she prompted, eyes glistening with anxiety, unsure of whether or not he would go with her.

"Annie I already told you," he finally said, "Wherever you go, I'll follow." She gave him a look of relief and leaned down to rest her forehead on the counter, arms crossed around her head.

"We'll be there for a long time, Armin. Months maybe."

He frowned at her muffled comment.

"I can tell Eren and Mikasa." it sounded more like a question when it came out of his mouth.

She lifted her head, giving a curt shake of the head. Suspicion and discomfort began to grow inside his stomach.

"Perhaps... Okay. Alright... I'll go. I just... I need something to do. I don't like feeling useless." Again, Annie looked relieved.

"Anything you want, you can have." she responded. He smiled.

"I wonder where I've heard that before," he said, making his way over to her and wrapping his arm around her waist. She didn't smile, but buried herself into his chest, arms reaching around his middle and pulling him close. She went tense for a moment, arms tight around him. His hands traced a circle on her back, and they stood for a long moment before she drew away and took his hand. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, knitting her fingers between his and looking up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"I think it's time for a bath..." she whispered, tugging him forward lazily and into the next room where Armin soon became aware of exactly how hot the city could be in the summer.

* * *

It turned out that international travel was exactly as one would expect it to be: difficult. They were to take a taxi to the train station, a train to the dock, and then a large ship to the dock in England, and after that another taxi to London. Armin spent the week prior to the trip reading about the country and its significance to the Great War. He made small notes in his books, as well as writing down places or things he'd like to do when he arrived. Annie on the other hand, was stressed from the moment she stepped out of their bath until their tickets were purchased and the times were finalized.

Armin felt a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach as the time to depart drew near, but as Annie packed their final bags he made a silent promise to write his friends letters, even if he didn't send them.

They walked out of the apartment, and again, Annie's fingers lingered on the door handle.

Armin swallowed the rising bile in his throat and breathed, "Are you alright?"

She flinched, and hurriedly reached down to fix her skirts and then back up to adjust her hat. She sniffed, brushing her hair behind her ears and looked up at him with an expressionless face.

"Of course."

She took a step, and stopped.

"Annie?"

Her gaze was still, trained on him for an extended moment. The man in the elevator grew uncomfortable, even checking his watch as he held the door open.

"You can stay... if you want to." she said softly. Armin swallowed, brows knit and head shaking.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Things are going to be hard from here on out," she deadpanned, something resembling concern in her eyes, "and... I don't want you to get caught in any crossfire that may occur."

Armin's eyes glanced between her and the attendant that was sweating behind them.

"Annie..." he said softly, trying to laugh and break the tenseness, "you know I'm... you know how I feel. Things will be alright." he nodded to the waiting elevator, "Come on, love." he said, smiling weakly. She stared for another moment, and hesitantly took his hand.

He squeezed her hand on their way to the lobby, but she was incredibly cold.

The ride to the station was silent, but he held her then too.

The station itself was exploding in sound, but Annie was not. Armin's fingers slipped from her grasp when a man came to load their bags. He thanked him and readied himself to board the incredible machine, but not before walking up and down the gates to view it.

His smile of excitement would not be drowned out, even after an icy look from his lover.

Before he could get back to the doorway where Annie stood, a bump to the leg stopped him. He turned, watching several young boys running around with wild laughter. He continued to watch them run up to their mother who shouted and screamed, scolding them and gesturing all around.

Armin stifled a laugh and trotted to Annie, whose eyes were glued to the group of boys beside them.

"Ready?" Armin prompted, nudging her with his arm to get her to board. She gave a weak smile and followed him up the stairs and into their part of the train.

The room was small, possibly three or four feet across and six feet long. The space was cramped and the paint inside was an abnormal yellow-orange color. Itt seemed to please Annie just fine so he followed her inside and closed the squeaky brass door behind them.

They sat on the same seat, Armin closest to the small window along the outer wall of the train. He looked all around the inside, seeing large cubbies above them made of wood, and observing that the seats were worn out leather. It was comfortable, and he'd never been on a train this fancy before. He usually got a seat with the masses, but it was a rare for him to even climb aboard; he never went very far from home.

Annie sat closer to the door, and stared directly at it as the train took off and began to move along the track. The sound of the roaring engine and screaming wheels made Armin cringe for a moment until the anticipated rhythmic chugging of the train soothed his ears. He looked to her, seeing her fingers tap her arm as she sat, distinctively ignoring him.

"Annie." he addressed her softly. She crossed her legs and lifted her brows.

"Yes?" she answered, turning to face him with an irritated expression. He shifted, feeling uncomfortable under her stare. Before he spoke he slipped his hand towards her, fingers tapping the seat, calling for her to touch hands with him. She acknowledged this motion and looked as if she was going to reach forward and indulge him, but she didn't. He inhaled, pulling his hand away and crossing one leg over the other.

"So I understand how Reiner and Bertholdt came into the picture, but what about Ymir?" he asked. Annie's attention turned to him immediately. "I mean, of course Reiner could have picked her up along the way, but her being with Krista-"

"Armin," she said quietly, and he looked up at her, "too many questions at once." He smiled back at her, seeing a hint of amusement in her eyes. She shifted in the seat, moving closer to him.

"Once Reiner took his place as... well..." she hesitated again, face growing serious. "Reiner became the leader of the Titans, but it was me who found Ymir. I watched her pick pocket at least a dozen people in one of my- Reiner's bars. It was funny, and she got caught. Apparently she'd been doing that for a while, but no one had been able to catch her up until she was thrown out of the bar. I followed her out, watched her clean a bloody nose in the alley. She nursed her bruises, cracking jokes until I asked her why she stole. She admitted she had someone to impress, and I told her that stealing wasn't the honorable way to impress someone, especially a suitor. She just laughed at me, and when I offered her a position in our... group... she laughed even louder." Armin smirked, opening his mouth to joke, but the words were stolen out of his mouth as she continued.

"I know what you're thinking- isn't stealing a part of... this?" she stopped to laugh softly. "That's exactly what she said to me, but I told her that things with us were more practical than that, more honorable. I gave her my card, told her that I'd find her and I'd love to meet whoever it was she cared about so much. She nodded and scurried off. She was a rat back then, and now she's..." she stopped, shaking her head. "Better."

"I assume you met her again?" Armin asked, glancing out the window to see a blur or green and grey.

"Oh yes. I found her again on Long Island, at Krista's actually. She pulled me aside and told me she wanted in, but Krista was against it." Annie sighed, "You see, Krista's experience with the gangs has never been civil. Her parents... well. I shouldn't say. But she made something of herself, built a home, built a business, made friends all over the state. Both gangs seem to want a piece of her, and if Ymir decided to be a part of Reiner's empire, that would be making Krista choose a side."

Armin nodded, trying to understand. "And Krista cares about Ymir's decision... because they're friends?" he asked, tilting his head. She looked at him as if he were a child.

"Their relationship is complicated, I assure you. They've been together for quite a while, best friends since they met. More than that, I'll admit, for some time now," Annie paused to let the initial shock roll over him. She reached up to push her hair behind her ear. "If it were to get out that Krista had a lover that was a part of the Titans... The Surveys would tear her limb from limb. The girl can handle herself quite well, I'll say. I've seen her fighting moves and she's more than her outer appearance, but she won't be able to help anyone if it gets out. Friendships are nothing in this world." she concluded with another heavy sigh.

"Annie."

She smiled weakly. "Armin."

"Why do you deal with those people? Those... vultures?" She didn't look at him directly for a long time. The train hummed in his ears as he watched her, muffling his thoughts for the moment.

"Grief, and greed, and youth were never friends of mine." she finally said, eyes trained on the ground. He blinked slowly several times before it fully registered. He sat away from her, staring out the window for what seemed like hours before he turned to her and saw her watching him.

"What?" he asked playfully, voice quiet. Blonde strands shifted and shook with her head as she smiled back at him.

"I'm not sure why you're here," she whispered, "but thank you." he nodded and extended his arm, willing her to come close.

She moved towards him, practically sitting on his lap by the time she rested her side against his. Her hand took his and she held it in her lap, sighing and closing her eyes.

He ran his fingers over her palm for a moment. She shifted and opened her eyes, glancing over his lips and trailing her gaze upwards to his eyes.

"Do you want kids?" she asked tentatively, feeling a shiver when he pulled her closer. His hand pressed against the small of her back, holding her so close their bodies touched. He smirked, kissing her forehead and touching his cheek with his hand.

"I always imagined myself with one or two," he confessed, licking his bottom lip and raising a brow at her. "And you?"

She shifted as if her body was dodging the question itself. Her eyes shot downwards and she shrugged her shoulders, a mischievous smile suddenly across her lips.

"I was thinking five or six." she said blatantly, shifting to her entire body faced him. His eyes widened and he began to laugh, letting his head fall back against the head of the seat.

"Were you?"

She scooted away from him, turning and pulling her legs up onto the seat, pressing the tops of her thighs to her chest. Her arms wrapped around her knees and held them to her.

"Yes actually, it's been a dream of mine since I was a child." she admitted, shrugging and averting her gaze to the small window and the passing scenery. Armin, still in shock from her answer, continued to stare at her with a wild smile.

"And who do you expect to have this small litter with?"

"You act as if I'm a cat, Armin," she said defensively, but in a joking manner. She shifted her weight again, closing her eyes with a smile, "and to be quite honest I'm hoping for a lovely stranger to barge into my life and make a proper woman of me."

"Oh, so you aren't a proper woman now?" he asked, laughing to himself as he watched her.

"No, it seems you've ruined me, Armin Arlert." she whispered, opening her eyes and sliding her legs off the seat. His smile shrank to a weak grin on his lips, hands folding around her as she settled at his side again.

"I think you were ruined well before I knew you." he said, half to himself. She bit her lip as her eyes fell closed again.

"Right you are." she replied a moment later, arm around his waist pulling him closer to act as a pillow for her. "Wake me when we arrive, please, dear."

Armin smiled at her, and then at the window that was now sprinkled with rain. "I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warnings for future chapters (that I should have addressed to begin with): Major Character Death, Abuse, and [general] Death.
> 
> Terminology:
> 
> bent - stolen
> 
> [ Sorry, guys, somehow it wasn't necessary/I mindlessly did not use very much. ]
> 
> A note on pronouns:
> 
> Recent updates on Hange's gender have forced me to ponder which pronoun to use when they are referenced. In this particular piece of work I will continue to use female pronouns because of the importance and significance of a female being economically successful/a part of a major group in NYC at this time.
> 
> I have and will continue to look at the culture of the 1920's to see how agender/nonbinary people were viewed (if negatively, this would stop them from using the pronoun they prefer) and when they are re-introduced I will make the final call. If this offends anyone, I apologize, and please PM me so I can explain my reasonings and findings on the subject.
> 
> A note on setting:
> 
> Konigstadt is a relatively small town in north-eastern Germany. I chose Reiner and Bertholdt's nationality based on popular fandom belief as well as some personal research ( + another small detail that will be explained later.)
> 
> Thank you to all who review, follow, and favorite this story! I hope you continue to enjoy and give me feedback! ^u^


	4. Chapter Three: August, 1921

**August 1921**

She woke up in an unfamiliar bed with a warm arm wrapped around her shoulders. For a single instant she didn't want to move from this place- pressed against her lover behind beautiful linen in a foreign country. She wanted, for a solitary moment, to bask in the warmth, to close her eyes again and fall back asleep beside him. But she didn't.

The blonde woman slipped his arm over her and off to the side. She felt him turn over, hearing him react with a soft moan. He was dead asleep, as he always was at this time of the morning. The noises that followed from his mouth and the twitches in his limbs alerted her to the fact that he was dreaming.

She noticed that he did that a lot. He dreamt of things she'd never even begun to imagine. She almost envied him, the boy who dozed in white sheets without a worry. She reached over for just a moment, letting a gentle finger run along his cheek and brush the mess of blonde hair from his head so she could see his fluttering eyelids. She smirked, but her amusement soon vanished when the light filtering in caught her attention. Right.  _That_.

She felt uneasy as she sat upwards, hand pulled back and taking most of her weight. The sticky English summer air, though not as hot as New York's, hit her bare upper body as the sheets slid downwards, causing her to let out her own moan of despair. Summertime was not her friend, as it caused extraneous discomfort at all hours of the day and night.

It was a Monday, she assumed, as the city below their suite was bustling and moving as fast as her American hometown. She stretched her arms above her head with a yawn, legs slipping over the side of the bed and toes brushing the soft carpet below. She wiped her eyes as she rose from the bed and made her way towards the walk-in closet that was more like an extra room to itself. There were racks on either side, only a quarter of the way filled by her and her lover's clothing, and drawers for ties and accessories, even racks for shoes. Most of these things went unnoticed or were appreciated but unused. They didn't pack very much anyways since Annie had assured him there would be somewhere to wash and dry clothing regularly. She also mentioned the fact that she'd prefer him without clothing during their moments together, but he'd only laughed and continued packing.

Drawing herself back to reality, she took a moment to push away the garments she wasn't interested in to find the ones she desired. She slipped into a clean step-in and adjusted the back so it hugged her chest tightly. Garments like these were, more often than not, used to disguise flat chests and thick waists, and although Annie would not call herself plain she took full advantage of this technology. Her looks never really bothered her, but when a woman steps into a line of business where men are at the top, one must make sacrifices to be as equally aesthetically and economically appealing. She learned this very early on in her career. Her eyes shifted back to glance over her still-sleeping partner. He never spoke about things like her flattish body type or the way she dressed or the manner of how she carried herself. A light blush painted itself across her face as she looked back to the hanging clothing.

She then reached for her dress. It was a lovely looking thing, made of black lace and soft cotton that flowed across her body like waves. After giving herself a moment to admire it, she pulled that on too, reaching behind her and tying the belt and zipping it up all the way.

She smoothed it out over her, the wrinkles falling away with ease, and picked at a loose strand where the hem sat at her shin. She stood up, swallowed and took a deep breath, stretching her arms and legs to wake her body fully once and for all. The blonde woman made her way out of the closet and into the main room, hands running over her dress and then reaching up to comb through her hair. Hands fumbled quietly at the back of her head, smoothing out the short blonde strands. She shook her head out lightly, allowing the feathery ends to fall in their natural places as she walked through the room and into the kitchenette. It was hard for her to adapt to the new hairstyle, but Armin seemed to like it, so she liked it.

The main room was much larger than it needed to be, decorated with a small couch at the center of the room, a shining black piano at the side, and several rugs and paintings to make it look refined. All of these things were situated in front of a large window that overlooked the city. Annie wasn't a fan of heights, so she didn't venture very far past the threshold of the bedroom door that sat at the far corner of the grand living room.

The kitchenette was rich too, and was only called a "kitchenette" because it lacked an icebox and the proper space to properly cook and clean things. The countertops and porcelain sink were absolutely stunning, as Armin had originally described them, but were somehow the only memorable traits of the area. She bit her bottom lip as she flipped open the cabinets, thinking that if she'd been the original owner of this hotel that she would have decorated differently. She didn't find what she wanted so she turned back to the main room, eyes narrowing to observe it. Something interrupted her thoughts though, a figure standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

She froze for a moment, but his messy hair and leaning body made her relax again. "Why are you awake?" she prompted, a soft smile gracing her lips briefly. He chuckled, eyes reaching up and wiping the sleep from his eyes. It was apparent that he would be going back to sleep as soon as she walked out the door, but that was okay with her. The image of him curled up and hiding from the sun amused her enough for her to tuck it away in her mind to think about for the rest of the day.

"I wanted to see you off." he said back to her, "since it's your first day of work here." his voice was almost a snore as he leaned against the doorframe, bare arms hanging down at his sides. He was shirtless, only wearing a lazily-donned pair of knee-length drawers. She smirked, shifting her gaze downwards for a moment out of sheer embarrassment.

"That's kind of you." she moved out of the kitchen and treaded lightly into the bathroom that connected to both the main room and the bedroom. He didn't move from his spot, and she didn't expect him to. She went to the sink and quickly found her makeup stored in a cabinet beside the toilet. She fished through a small black bag, finding her powder and popping open the small jar to begin applying the pale mixture to her skin. After a moment she was satisfied, closing the jar and searching through her bag once again to find her lipstick. The tube opened to reveal a rosy colored hue, and she applied it to her upper and lower lips, avoiding the corners of her mouth with expert care. After that a line of black was applied to her upper eyelid and she quickly exited the room, brushing past Armin to find her heels. He watched her from the door as she slid her feet into each shoe, wiggling her ankles with a frown, trying to get comfortable.

He smirked at her when she looked up at him, which earned him a gentle slap to the shoulder as she moved past him again, finding her small black handbag and slinging the simple silver chain over her shoulder. She trotted over to him, rising up on her toes to press a gentle kiss to his lips before parting from him. This task was not so easy, though. His arms immediately enveloped her and pulled her back in, several short pecks to her cheeks showing her just how much adoration he held for the woman.

"Stop it you'll get me all goofy before I go off to a meeting," she whined quietly, pushing back on his chest with her hands, trying to escape his grip. Eventually he relented, letting her slowly slip from his arms with a concerned frown. She tilted her head, taking his hands in hers in an effort to find out what was wrong. "Are you al-?"

"It's nothing." he huffed quickly, a smile forming. It was easy for her to tell that this smile was forced, but now wasn't the time to point that out. "I'm just worried about you. That's all."

She concealed a frown for the moment and nodded slowly, lifting his knuckles to her lips and planting a slow and gently kiss to his fingers before letting them go. "I'll be fine." she smirked. "Don't worry about me." Armin hesitated before opening his mouth to answer her.

"I always do." his voice was barely above a whisper but it was enough to fluster the woman as she went on her way towards the door.

"There's a list of things for you to do while we're here," she mentioned with her back turned to him, "there's books and places you'll want to see- even errands that need to be ran. The people at the front desk will show you where the markets are and if you want I'm sure there's a cafe or a library around the corner." She stopped at the door and looked back at him with an almost disinterested gaze. He smirked at her knowingly, able to see through her serious persona like always.

"Thank you." He replied, body leaning full against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

She glanced down into her purse ad if she were sorting through it, but Armin knew she was just trying to stall for long enough to slip into her business-like attitude. "I know you wanted to feel useful so that's... how you can help out." With a tug of her dress she looked back up to him and nodded, allowing a moment of emotion to pass through her as she blew him a slow kiss. "I'll be back in a jiffy. Probably around dinner time." she stopped herself before going on, deciding she was content with her farewell and turned to the door, palm on the handle.

"I love you. Have a good day." his voice carried to her quietly and she swallowed, glancing back over her shoulder to nod at him once before exiting the room and finding her way downstairs. She had a hard time controlling her smile throughout the day.

* * *

Her feet started hurting at midday, but she didn't take her heels off until she opened the door in the evening. It wasn't until the door had completely opened that she heard a soft murmur of music coming from the room inside. She stopped immediately and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Armin was waltzing alone in the middle of the living room, hands and arms positioned properly in front of him as if he had a partner. Annie watched him step in, out, and over in rhythm with the music, eyes closed and lips turned down in an expression of light frustration. She stood very still, watching him and listening to the slow and steady music. Her eyes gazed over him to the source of the sound, a clunky-looking phonograph that sat at the back of the room, a record spinning hypnotically around the center of the device. The gadget, something Annie had come across only a few times in her life, was emitting a slow and crackling rhythm. A hand found itself over her open mouth as she gaped at him. He continued for several more beautiful measures before blinking open his eyes and stopping abruptly at the sight of her.

"Oh- he-hello." his face lit up immediately. "I didn't see you..." her hand quickly changed from a guise for her shock to one for a smile.

"Obviously not..." she replied, voice hushed to try to stifle a laugh. He stood idly for a moment, face rosy and hands fumbling in the air- unsure of what to do. She gave him a once over, noting his unbuttoned and wrinkled shirt, and his shoeless feet. She almost snickered as she set her shoes down and laid her bag across the table, still astonished at what she'd walked in on.

The music continued in the background and she felt growing tension as the air as he became more and more flustered. The tune was vaguely familiar but the name of the piece escaped her for the moment.

"So you were practicing...?" she asked, walking to the table and leaning one hip against it. He glanced away, unable to look her in the eyes, lips drawn back in an embarrassed smirk.

"I suppose you could say that."

She shifted her weight and placed one hand on her hip. "What for?" he looked as if he were about to explode, his face burning red and his fists clenched at his sides. He finally looked up at her, arm reaching back to scratch the back of his neck.

"Nothing in particular." he laughed and ran his hands over his face, turning to the phonograph and reaching to turn it off.

"I actually quite like that," she interrupted and he paused, "that tune I mean." she smirked as he turned around to look at her with a questioning glance. "And that dance."

She started over towards him and she noticed him tense up immediately, but he quickly came undone as she reached for his arm and tugged him towards her. "Why don't you teach me, Bell Bottom?" He rolled his eyes, laughing as he tentatively took his position- hand on her waist and the other holding her palm.

"Don't even joke about that, Annie," he said, straightening his back and letting his eyes wander her body.

"I can joke about it if I want to, thank you very much," she hissed playfully, situating her feet on the floor, "now less talk, more dance." Armin's eyes lit up and he shook his eyes, head bobbing slightly as his ear caught hold of the beat from the music.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were stuck on me," he whispered, closing the space between them and nudging her leg with his knee, starting the process of the dance. They took a slow step back, and then sideways, and then in the other direction, their swinging body off beat from the music but relaxed and smooth all the same. "Do you have a crush or something, Annie?" he teased as their fingers interlaced and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, something far worse." her eyes shift to the side as they stare at each other for a moment, legs still lagging behind the music's gentle beat. Armin looked flustered again but he didn't say anything, head tilting so she could rest her forehead on the crook of his neck.

"How was your day?" he asked politely. The shift in tone somehow made her uncomfortable. She shifted as they danced along, and the silence between them slowed them even further, slowed them until they came to a stop and settled on swaying back and forth. She took in a deep breath before answering him, eyes closed and tongue running over her lips to prepare them to speak for her.

"Fine," she replied quietly, "my meetings were... alright. I regained a lot of what had been lost when we left the first time. The economy here is in a slump so my investment partners are... well, hesitant to take any action. My dogs barked all day if you know what I mean," after this Armin chuckled quietly, his thumb on her side running circles around her hipbone, drawing her closer and closer, "there's a lot to be done but we have... lots of time." she paused, looking at him quickly to see how he responded. Nothing significant happened to his expression and he didn't let out a word, so she went back to closing her eyes and humming to the music. "And yours?"

He didn't say anything for a while, and she assumed he was having one of his moments, savoring the feel of her body or the scent of the air around them. She knew he was writing something in his head, and she'd have to wait to hear what it was. She'd never been very patient but she found that with him she was able to make the change. It was always worth the wait, whatever 'it' was.

"Mine was... interesting." he replied, glancing at her and then letting his eyes close.

"Oh?" she prompted. He frowned and licked his bottom lip as if he were thinking hard about what he wanted to say.

"I went out this morning," he started, "not long after you left. Well, I went back to sleep for about an hour or so but I decided I was wasting away the day... so I went into town." Annie's brows lifted, interest sparking within her. "I asked the people at the front desk where the library was, and they directed me to the nearest bookstore since there apparently isn't one close to here. I didn't find anything I liked so I then went to the market and bought a couple different samples of different teas, got all the food on your list, got some wine... that's not illegal here," Annie chuckled and slipped further into his hold of her.

"You're right, it isn't." she said back to him in a low voice.

"Yes... and then I had lunch at the market. I ate some sort of fried fish-"

"Reminds me of what we were eating on the boat over here," she interrupted quietly. She could hear him snickering for a moment.

"I was actually just about to say that. You would think that your endless money could have bought us some better food-"

She tipped away from him with a scoff, laughing and leaning away, eyes still closed. "You were sick the whole time! I'm surprised you could even taste the food through those buckets of upchuck you were pouring out-" she paused to open one eye to see him, horrified and embarrassed, "Who knew someone who loves the sea so much would be seasick while crossing over it." she snickered to herself as she stepped closer to him, their feet still in sync to the music that never seem to quit. "I don't think we've ever been together in the same room for so long- and you could barely touch me without getting queasy." he looked ashamed at this, looking away and shaking his head just slightly.

"I made up for it when we got here, didn't I?" he asked innocently, but the slight made her lurch and scoff. She pushed him slightly, causing him to get off balance. He laughed and swayed back into their rhythm, eyes locked on hers. There was a moment of silence between them and the music, and somehow their surroundings seemed to fade. Their movements were slow and heavy, and his arms encircled her, her own arms bending and sitting on his chest. Her palms sat across his collar and she gently smiled up at him. The expression soon disappeared when he prompted her with a question.

"Where were you?" he murmured quietly. She stopped for a moment, sucking on her bottom lip and avoiding his gaze. She continued with him again after registering his words. "Where were you, then?" steps fell into place, slow and quiet against the soft floor. His hand on her hip was warm and his other squeezed her palm just gently, eyes fixed on hers as they swayed together.

"I don't know what you mean," she answered, eyes averting and feet lagging behind her just for a moment. His head tilted down just slightly, pace slowing further and further as the music droned on.

"I mean... you were vacant on the ship. You weren't with me." he didn't try to get his point across because he could tell by the way she came to a complete stop that she was angry with him. She tried to escape his hands, eyes yet to have touched his for the moment.

"I was right beside you the whole time, Armin-"

"Standing beside me, yes, but your thoughts were... missing," his voice rose just below a plea, "I just wish you'd tell me what was going on in that mind of yours." The music clicked off behind them and she shouldered past him, moving to the phonograph and turning it off completely. She crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes, back turned to him.

Hands landed on her upper back, fingers kneading the tension from her shoulders. She threw them back to try to shake him off her of and she moved away from him, turning to look into his eyes from a few feet away. Although his question had seemed innocent, she could tell it was more of an accusation than an inquiry.

"You're not exactly open about everything either Armin," she snapped back at him, turning her head to look away, "I don't always know what's going on in your head, either..." It took a moment for him to respond, the view of her tattoo a reminder of just how much he didn't know about her. It angered him, so he attacked.

"Don't talk to me about dishonesty, Annie," he growled, arms out at his sides, "I know you but I don't- I don't-" he grunted in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair. She felt the urge to tell him how long it was getting, but the affection in her heart was frosty with anger and hurt as he continued, "that's the thing! I don't!" he ran his hands over her face and turned so his side faced her. She willed him to turn back around to face her again, but of course she stayed silent. Annie bit her lip, fingers shaking at her sides as she faced him.

"What do you-?"

"You know what I mean!" he turned to her again, but this was not a relief like she'd hoped it would be, "Where were you, Annie? You weren't with me. You weren't thinking about us, you weren't speaking to me how you usually did, you were quieter than you usually are- you were just..." he stopped and bared his teeth, something she'd never seen him do. She noted she did not like that facial expression and involuntarily shook her head, "Where were you today, Annie? Today. Where do you go? What do you do- I know you work but you- what are you doing? Who are you talking to, what games are you playing?"

He was breathing heavy and she felt lungs quivering inside her, hungry for breath. She swallowed and opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out, nothing until, "I didn't know this was what you were thinking. I- I didn't know you felt this way..." she paused, lips trembling, "Why don't you just trust me, Armin?"

He shouted back to her, "I'm trying to trust you but I can't... I don't know how! What do you do? I know you're a part of the Titans but what does that even mean?" Annie's nostrils flared out and her chest swelled, but he didn't let her get in an answer. "Annie... I love you more than I've loved anything on this entire Earth but I don't... know why. I know you... but you won't let me know you." He paused, eyes watering. His sudden outburst began to sink in for both of them. "I love you but you were like... this stranger. You  _are_  like a stranger."

She was stricken, uncertain of what to do. She asked herself if he'd been holding onto these thoughts for a long time, but the answer was obvious. She could tell by the looks he gave her that there was always something on the tip of his tongue, that there was something he wanted to know but couldn't bring himself to ask. Had she been imagining that? Didn't she want to give him answers to his questions? Annie could never explain those things to him, not in a thousand lifetimes. She was doing the right thing, keeping him in the dark, or at least that's what she wanted to believe.

There was no way to win this fight, so she did the next best thing. She turned away from him and went for the door, hearing him gasp as she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag.

"You're wrong, Armin, you don't love me." she spat, hands shaking violently and throat dry. She bit down on her lip so hard she tasted blood, but that was fine with her. It wasn't as if she hadn't had a thirst for it her entire life. "You don't know me." her legs carried her to the door and she reached for the handle, turning back to face him before opening it. "I don't know why I ever let you upstairs in the first place. You'll never be fit for someone like me." she paused and snarled, "You have twenty four hours to get the hell out of here. Find some way to pay for the ride back to America yourself."

She slammed the door behind her and shuddered out sobs on her way to the elevator. Was that what she'd believed all along? Had she regretted letting him inside her home, inside her heart? Icy walls built up around her, tears drying on her cheeks as she stepped inside the elevator chamber and the rickety metal door closed with a crash before her eyes. When she got to the lobby it was dark outside, but it didn't stop her from leaving the building without another word to anyone, and disappearing down the busy street.

* * *

Four in the morning rolled around before Armin knew it and she still hadn't returned. He asked himself what he really expected after her speech. He left the door unlocked, but didn't expect anything of it. Not until he heard it creaking open, at least. He heard muffled cursing as some sort of limb struck the side of the piano on its way into the bedroom. He didn't move as she entered, and he heard her slipping her dress over her head without a word.

She noticed he was awake, but didn't say anything. Her eyes scanned the room as she tossed her dress to the floor, noticing he hadn't packed a thing. This fact gave her the impression that he knew he wasn't going anywhere, and she was comforted in this for the moment. Annie slid into bed and under the covers, crawling up behind him and wrapping her arms around him. Her face buried itself between his shoulder blades and she inhaled deeply, shivering when all of her emotions came at her all at once.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled into his shirt. He shifted his legs to let her know he was listening. There wasn't anything to be said on his side, though, so he kept silent. She tightened her arms around him and sighed against his back. "I..." in her mind she waded through the pool of words she needed to say, but none of the waves were strong enough to escape her mouth.

"Why did you come back?" he asked voice hoarse from crying while she was gone. He'd never tell her that, but that was to be expected from someone who'd been so hurt by her words.

"I-" she paused and sighed again, thinking deeply, "I tried my best to walk around the city, to go to a bar and pretend like I wasn't thinking about you. I tried to leave you here as a separate entity, to be without you for just a second to regain my sense, to regain my pride. But I realized that I couldn't fall asleep without you by my side. I lay down in a shitty hotel room and my eyes couldn't close because you weren't there. My body ached and itched and it took me an entire thirty seconds to realize what was missing." she paused, eyes clenched shut and lips drawn in a straight line, "I realized I couldn't make it without you."

He moved away from her arms and for a moment she was alarmed, scared he was going to get out of bed and leave her like she'd left him. He didn't though, and all he did was turn onto his other side so he could face her. She drew her arms into her chest and felt his hand on her cheek, his index finger finding her hair and pushing it back so he could see her eyes. His hand lingered there for a while, playing with the blonde strands, dancing along her hairline.

"I lied to you. You know me better than anyone ever has. You... I think inviting you upstairs was one of the best things I have ever done- perhaps the best thing." He responded to this with a smile and his hand stopped moving, lying limply at her ear. He still doesn't speak though, so she continued, thinking that this is probably the most she's ever spoken at once in her life, save for the visit to the beach, "I'll tell you anything you want to know- just not anything that could hurt you, okay?" This time it was her turn to reach up and brush his hair back, "I want to keep you safe... there's so much to me that's... dangerous. There's things that could hurt you and that's one thing I never want to happen."

"Annie, the only thing that would ever hurt me is being apart from you."

She was slightly stunned at his words, but when he drew her in for a kiss she melted against him, arms reaching up and hands running through the hair at the back of his neck. She reached down to pull the covers over them but he stopped her.

"One day... I'll know everything. Just promise me that?" he smiled against her lips before she drew back, "Something to look forward too..." he breathed, eyes running over her face for a moment before she nodded slowly and pulled them into total darkness. Their lips met again under the sheets and they fell asleep together just as the sun began to rise.

* * *

The next several weeks passed by in a quiet bliss. It started to rain the morning after Annie returned, and didn't stop for the next two weeks. When the sun came out again Annie cancelled her negotiations for the day and forced Armin to go to the park where they, again, ate fried fish and Armin tried to choke it down to make her happy since she seemed to love the food. Every morning after Annie left him with a kiss and returned home at night, often times to dance to different jazz or classical records. The music in England wasn't so different from America, but Annie decided that wasn't important and told Armin she loved every song no matter what it was.

They didn't speak of many serious things unless they were kept awake at night by questions or uncertainties. Annie was not forced to confess anything to him those times, but the thoughts of spilling out her heart was heavy on her mind in those moments.

One particular day in the second month that they were there, she came to the hotel room ready to cry. Her pent up frustration caused her to slam the door behind her on her way in, and as usual, there was music coming from the room. This time, though, it was different. There was a surreal element to the sound, crisp and new. She froze at the door, a hand slapped over her mouth, yet again, because there he was: sitting at the piano, fingers working, dancing across the keys and body swaying to the music that eliminated off of the instrument.

He stopped abruptly at the sound of her gasp, turning quickly and brows rose. "Annie." he said, slightly shocked at her presence. It was true that she was home early that day, but he shouldn't be so shocked.

"You can play piano." she deadpanned, hands dropping to her side and shoulders dropping. He gave a nod but did not move. "When... were you going to tell me this little piece of information?" she asked, but quickly wished she could retract it. He looked unfazed, though, and shrugged, turning back to the instrument and setting his fingers to the keys. The piano itself looked as if it hadn't been used in a century, but there it was, allowing the most beautiful of notes to slip through its cracks.

"I found some old sheet music at the market today- someone was evicted and they were crinkling it up and putting it into a metal bin to start a fire. I caught it before it went in and gave them a bit of money so they could get what they needed." he adjusted the wrinkled papers on the music stand and licked his lips in some sort of preparation. "The music was absolutely gorgeous- even just to read on the page." he paused, "I haven't played since I was... probably seventeen or younger, but when I saw this music I knew that, well, I knew that I had to try it out."

Annie stepped lightly over to his side, looking over the music, unable to make any sort of judgment of it just by looking. She frowned and turned her body to lean against the side of the piano and catch his eyes.

"Will you play it for me?" she asked quietly, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, all thoughts of her frustration gone and replaced with anticipation for his performance. He smiled just slightly and nodded.

"I'll have to slow it down... there's a lot of notes I can't reach with just two hands," he chuckled and placed his hands on the keys, fingertips like feathers against the ivory. She swallowed and watched his eyes narrow to read the music before him, and she shivered as the first chords came, softly and smooth from his gently hands. She watched him play, lost in the gentle sway of the music. She watched his body move and flow with the chords, sharps, flats, and minors. Of course she couldn't tell the difference between any of these things, but she knew he felt it in his heart as his fingers pounded and caressed the keys of the piano.

At some points in the music his eyes fluttered as if he were ascending into some greater reality and at these times she wanted to reach out and touch him, make sure he was real. Her breath was lost in the hum and glow of the song and before she knew it she was panting as hard as he was at the end of the song, as if she'd been playing along with him the entire time.

He looked at her, eyes widened just slightly and lip between his teeth. She decided he didn't need her words of approval. It was perfect.

"That was..." she couldn't describe it with one word, so she leaned over the keys and beckoned him forward with her eyes. He got the message and leaned into her, his lips brushing her as if they were his hands and she was the keys. Her hand slipped behind his neck, pushing against his nape to bring him forward. He sighed into her lips as his hand found her shoulder, a finger tracing her bicep and then his palm lying flat on her forearm, holding her to him.

She pressed into him momentarily, and drew away, hand sliding off of his neck and down to the top of his chest. Blue eyes met and stared for a long time before any more words came into being.

"You should have told me." she said quietly, lashes fluttering and heart thumping in a similar manner. An overwhelming sense of calm seemed to overcome him as they sat together, watching each other with goofy smiles and tender hearts.

"With a reward like that? Yeah. I should have." she reached out to playfully smack his cheek and stood up, wiping the front of her dress as she returned to her original position.

"Where did you learn to play?" she asked with a smile. He scooted over on the piano bench and it screeched underneath him. He waved her over and she mockingly groaned, plopping down beside him and wincing when the bench creaked under their combined weight. He sat his hand between their bodies and hers slipped into his as they sat.

"My parents made me take lessons when I was a child. I didn't really like my teacher because he made me practice daily... but as I got older I started to enjoy it." he stopped, head hanging and back slouched just slightly.

"And you stopped liking it?" she asked softly.

"No. Well, yes. But no. I didn't have much time for it. I decided some things were more important than others... we couldn't afford lessons anymore. You know. War brings many things... including poverty." he didn't go on, and she didn't ask him to.

"But you remembered how." she stated, thumb running over his knuckles as she leaned into him, their shoulders bumping and then resting against each other. He nodded silently, drawing his hand away gently and reaching to the piano again. His hand met the wrinkled papers and he turned the pages until a new song appeared. His hands sat on the keys and he inhaled deeply.

"I think you'll know this one..." he said, but she didn't know the name of the song, even when she read it aloud.

"Die Widerwilligen Helden?" she whispered, brows furrowing as he set his hands up to play. "The Unwilling Soldiers?" she asked, confused. "It's a German piece-"

"Reluctant." he said, and she only tilted her head against his shoulder. "The Reluctant Soldiers." Her brows shot up. He smiled at her, the air still around them. "So you do recognize it?"

She looked away from him, suddenly uncomfortable, "I do... it reminds me of a... time that is very different from now." she stopped and shook her head just slightly, one arm coming to lie limply in her lap, hand on his side. "Play it for me." she breathed, and he did.

They sat together, her listening to him play and him doing his best to keep her interested. The song was messy, chopped in some parts because of his lack of ability. Not every note was played, but she filled them in inside her mind. When the song finally came to a close, they sat, reveling in the warmth they provided for each other. Annie's eyes were closed and Armin's heart was pounding in his chest, asking questions that shouldn't be answered.

"Annie?" he asked to see if she was still awake. She grunted in return, sitting up and off of his arm. His hand extended to poke at the piano, several miserable notes coming out of the large instrument.

"Have you ever... been in love with anyone?" Then she did something he never would have expected. She laughed. Her arms snaked around his, pulling him closer to her as he continued to fiddle with the nearest keys, counting them and naming them in his head as he asked himself why she would do such a thing.

"Have you?" she asked, digits drawing circles on the inside of his arm. He took a moment to think about a proper answer, and then spoke softly.

"I fall in love with books and words," he sniffed, "and places and smells and sounds." he paused for a breath, eyes on her. She was quiet, leaning against him and eyes staring off into space, only snapping to attention when he'd been quiet for too long. He looked away smiling and continued, "I don't fall in love with people. I only have silly crushes on girls who won't even look at me, give me a chance," he sighed, "until I met you." she tensed beside him, but he ignored it and kept rambling on and on, "You're... You make up all the things I've fallen in love with. From the way you smell after showering to the way you hiss through your teeth when I touch you in all the right places," he doesn't stop even when she held his arm tighter, "Most of all I love you without all the background noise. I love you pure and beautiful and quiet. I love every inch of skin and smirk and frown and groan and God knows I'll never get enough of your messy morning hair." she buried her face into his arm, trying her best to hide her blush.

"I hate you sometimes..." she grumbled, thoroughly embarrassed by his words.

"I know you do." he answered with a chuckle, arm slipping around her waist to pull her closer to him. Her head lifted so their noses brushed but they don't close the distance. Not yet. "Have you ever..." he doesn't complete his question, but she understood him.

"The only man I ever loved went to war. I was... nineteen I suppose. He was twenty five, a real gentleman. He left before my twentieth birthday, promising to marry me when he came home. I waited for him, but after several months and no letter, I knew he wasn't coming back. I'd never hurt so much in my life." she stopped and blinked several times, fiddling with the bottom hem of her dress for a moment.

"Even Reiner and Bertholdt told me over and over that he wasn't... well... It turns out he deserted and fled to France, got a seventeen year old girl pregnant and married her two months later. Her father was in the French mafia, so entering the family was like signing a form asking God to strike you down at the altar. He was killed under mysterious circumstances, and you shouldn't ask me how I know this," Armin swallowed and listened as she kept on, "and I promised... I'd never love again."

She turned to him, inhaling deeply as if she'd set her mind to something right then and there. He smiled weakly at her, wanting to ask if she'd broken her promise, but even if he did he knew she wouldn't answer.

"Never?" His hand reached upwards a single digit tracing the x's on the back of her neck gently. She let out a noise, half-moan half-sigh, and he pulled her towards him, lips brushing softly at first and then moving faster and harder against each other until they were breathless and their clothes were tussled against their skin. She didn't answer him then, but he knew she would someday. They both did.

Annie pulled him up with her, effectively knocking over the music on the piano and pushing the bench to the side. He followed her lead as they stumbled through the room, lips never leaving each other as they made their way into the bedroom and closed the door.

They'd done this plenty of times before: found a rhythm and built up from it. Found a place in each other's arms with broken breaths and rigid heartbeats. Sticky palms graced cheeks and then shoulders and then bare, beautiful flesh. Heated breath shook them to the bone and in a passing moment they were on fire. White sheets burned beneath their bodies, ripped beneath gentle fingers; skin tore open and nothing but scorching, blazing love poured out. His name on her tongue had never tasted sweeter and in the quiet hours that followed their rise and fall she placed a finger to his chest and drew him towards her, begging to whisper the three little words she'd never wanted to say.

Chapped and thin met rosy and full in a soft reunion under the cover of darkness. He didn't think much of it because he knew, he knew she loved him. Her mind was different, though, and his anchor in her chest and his throbbing heart in her ears made her walls crumble and her fingers tremble in fear. How could someone like her even use that wretched word? How could someone like her with so many wrongs find someone who made her want to set them right? She wondered if it was really love she felt, but deep inside her aching chest she knew she'd loved him all along.

She didn't cry but she wanted to. She wanted to.

* * *

The last thing he remembered thinking was that he wouldn't take his arm off of her no matter what. He remembered thinking that he couldn't help staying awake because someone had to guard her dreams, had to make sure she didn't slip through his fingers. She tried to push him off of her, but he didn't want to let go.

At least, that was what he thought he remembered. But Annie was shoving him off of her and scrambling to the closet and reaching up to the top shelf before he could ask her why she was awake. With a grunt he reminded her she was void of clothing and with a squeak she snatched a robe and slipped it over her before hiding something dark behind her thigh as she ran to the door.

"Stay here." she commanded, disappearing into the next room. Like the obedient person he always was, he jumped out of bed, now registering that someone was pounding violently on the door and that it was the middle of the night. He stepped into a pair of pants and jumped into the next room in time to see the door swinging open and Annie pointing a revolver between the eyes of the intruder.

"Annie!" he nearly screamed, but she didn't flinch. The man at the door was babbling something Armin couldn't quite make into proper sentences in his mind. He gestured wildly and then stopped, eyes widening when they came into contact with Armin.

Annie's hands lowered as she unloaded the gun in her hand, growling something in what Armin was sure was another language. Armin's hands were shaking as he watched the scene continue to play out before him.

"I'm sorry to wake you but this was urgent-"

"I understand,  _stück scheisse_ , you scared me half to death-" Annie's voice changed rapidly between a thick accent and her American English articulation. It was almost dizzying for Armin who was still waking up. She sounded infuriated and the man at the door was obviously terrified, sweating and trembling all over at the sight of her counting bullets in her hand.

"There was no way to be sure that-"

"I know, _stumme kind_ , leave us be, we'll... we'll be fine until the morning just... order a cab for tomorrow morning and make sure security is doing their job." she slammed the door in his face without another word and turned back to Armin. As soon as her eyes landed on him her face paled, almost as if all the blood had been drained out of her.

"What was that all about?" he asked, voice strained, eyes glancing between her and the weapon in her hand.

"Reiner... is in jail." he was taken aback for a moment, but quickly regained composure for long enough to utter her name.

"Annie," he said, voice shaky, "why do you have a gun stored in the top shelf of the closet?" he shouted, throwing his arm behind him to gesture to their room. She audibly swallowed and rushed past him and into the room. Armin whipped around to watch her toss the empty gun back onto the shelf and tuck the bullets into the pocket of one of her bags that sat just inside the door.

"Protection."

"From what?" he yelled, fear and anger bubbling inside him.

"You know when we fought and I left?" she said back, equally as loud. He was shaken by this, surprised her voice could even raise to that volume. He nodded sharply. "I saw Levi, the man from the Surveys. He was here, Armin. And if he's here, then his goons have to be here as well." her voice softened, eyes telling him that there was much more to this that he'd thought. "Armin, this is serious business. I have to assume they've gotten some information from someone, that they're always working against me. Why would he be here? They don't have trading partners here. They aren't... They..."

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her when her breathing started to grow ragged. He breathed softly around her hear, shushing her and rocking her back and forth, similar to the day that they'd danced together.

"Annie... everything will be okay..." he said quietly. "I'll protect you..."

He felt her allow a riveting sob escaped and at first it surprised him, but when he saw she wasn't crying he was slightly relieved. She pulled away from him and held her face in her hands. "No, Armin, it's me who should be protecting you." she allowed her hands to fall at her sides and she reached forward, taking one of his hands into her own. "I promise, I won't let them hurt you..." He placed one hand on her cheek, thumb running under her eye as he smiled gently at her.

"Like I've said before, the only thing that could ever hurt me is being away from you." she nodded, letting him lead her to the bed and wrap his arms around her underneath the covers.

"We leave to go home tomorrow morning." she whispered, fingers laced with his around her stomach. He hummed against her skin, trying to sooth her into sleep, but she didn't close her eyes for longer than a second that night.

As they were escorted to the taxi and into the boat the next day, they said nothing, because Annie realized that there'd never been a promise she'd been able to keep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Edit: I JUST REALIZED I NEVER POSTED THIS TO ARCHIVE I AM SO SORRY YALL 
> 
> Original:A/N:
> 
> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT. My last few weeks of school were awful and this chapter was somehow very difficult to write. Special thanks to my beta for saving me from crappy writing and being a really cool person all around.
> 
> A note on setting:
> 
> This particular chapter was supposed to be set in the middle class part of London, wherever that is. Nothing here is set on actual places, my apologies.
> 
> Terminology:
> 
> goofy - in love
> 
> icebox - refrigerator
> 
> step in - (see chapter two) women's undergarment
> 
> jiffy - common slang for a short amount of time
> 
> Bell Bottom - sailor (used in this instance to joke about Armin's seasickness)
> 
> stuck on - having a crush on, an attraction to/for
> 
> crush - having an attraction for someone
> 
> upchuck - vomit/throw up
> 
> dogs barking - feet hurting
> 
> A note on economy:
> 
> During the 1920's, America's economy was booming, but this was not the case in England. The bad economy in England plagued the country throughout this decade after WWI's end. As a side note I'd like to just add that the bad economy was probably why Annie was so frustrated with her trading partners/deals in general.
> 
> A note on music:
> 
> I specifically picked songs from the SNK track, so I hope you recognized a few of those titles. I picked my favorite(s) and if you'd like to hear them there are several piano versions of those songs on youtube.
> 
> A note on German:
> 
> I do not speak German at all, so the few words in this chapter are from some translating site and I apologize if any of it is incorrect or offensive towards anyone. (Most are curse words, and the other few are titles)
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR CONTINUING TO READ THIS STORY! I hope I'll be able to finish by the end of July, the next chapter is the last. (there is an epilogue but that will be posted the same day as the last chapter)
> 
> This chapter was short, my apologies, but the next will probably be much longer so it will make up for all this crappiness. I hope.
> 
> There are a lot of questions you should be asking- so make sure to let me know what you're thinking! uwu
> 
> THANKS AGAIN! Reviews and faves are VERY much appreciated. If there's anything I've missed (in terms of editing/writing) let me know. I hope everyone has a beautiful week!


	5. Chapter Five: September 1921 - February 1924

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Last chapter... here we go.
> 
> Thank you all so, so much for continuing to read this story. I hope I've done well with this one!
> 
> Reminder: Major character death & slight violence tw.

Neither of them slept at all the night they arrived back in New York. The boat they'd taken home put them directly at the port in New York City which had been much more convenient. Armin wondered how she managed to get them aboard so quickly, but he didn't ask.

He didn't speak to her directly until after they'd returned to the room. She was unpacking one of her bags, shaken but desperately trying to stay calm. Her guard was up, her muscles were tense, and her face was paler than he'd ever seen it.

He'd already tucked his clothes away and changed into slacks and a white short-sleeve. It took quite a bit of courage for him to even enter their room, as he'd finished up his organizing earlier in the evening and evacuated as soon as he saw her coming. She was dead silent, hands forcefully gentle with her dresses and undergarments. He slipped just inside the door to observe her, his own hands clammy and shaking from fatigue and anxiety.

The room was dark, except for a single lighted lamp at the corner of the room. When he stepped closer, she visibly tensed, her entire body going rigid. She slowly set the dress in her hands down onto the bed and turned her body to face him, keeping her head tilted away so her gaze fell behind him instead of on his eyes.

"What's happening?" he asked, voice darker than he expected it to be. She didn't move. He stood perfectly still, fear and curiosity creating a striking mixture in his chest.

"I'm..." she paused, hands twitching as she sat down onto the bed, allowing her fingers to lace in her lap. Armin moved forward to crouch beside her, hand reaching upwards to rub gentle circles on the small of her back. She immediately flinched at his touch, so he pulled his hand away. He leaned in closer to her just slightly, lips parted to speak, but was interrupted.

"Reiner is like my brother," she said, soft and quick. Armin shifted his weight and pushed her near-empty luggage down the bed so he can take a seat beside her. He sat down gently, keeping his distance. She settled in the silence for a while, tossing around words in her mind as he'd seen her do so many times before. Annie then crossed her legs and let her eyes shift downwards to the floor. "And I will do anything to help him," she said flatly, hands fiddling with the ends of her dress. It sounded like an excuse of some kind, and Armin found himself even deeper in his state of confusion.

She took a deep breath in, body quivering as she released the air. "

anything..." her eyes quickly flicked over him but return to looking at the ground immediately after. "Armin..."

The blond's head lifted in acknowledgement. He told himself he must let it come to her, give her time or she would never tell him. "There are things you're going to learn about me. I... I don't want you to think differently of me when you learn those things." she reached up suddenly, perhaps on instinct, and touched the back of her neck. "But I know you will." her voice was more certain, more heavy. Eyes flick back up to him, burning with confliction.

A sinking feeling came over Armin as he watched her, seeing her shrinking inside herself as he continued to stare.

"Then tell me now." he said quietly, careful not to sound too eager. His hands reached down to grab hers, but she pulled her own just out of reach before crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"I can't." she breathed, eyes glistening with tears unspent. He didn't ask why, but instead stood, brushing himself off, and reached down to pull her up. She glared at him from below and he fought back the urge to laugh. He remembered that stare, the one he saw on her face the day they met. Now, it could not be mistaken for apathy, but then was a different story. Back then, things hadn't been so... bizarre. Getting to know a person meant being able to read them, if only a little. Annie was like a book that Armin could never get enough of.

"Then answer my questions. You promised me you would," he said, voice low. She stopped to observe him, blinking once and then once again as if she were making a decision. She then lifted her hand to allow him to pull her up, and he took her smaller hand and softly helped her stand. As they ambled into the living area, Annie's eyes lingered on the small kitchen.

"Would you like for me to make some tea?" he asked, noticing her longing look. It took him a moment to realize it wasn't tea she craved, but she nodded anyways, slipping out of his grasp and towards the kettle.

"I'll make it... go ahead and sit," she said, her voice gentle, "we can talk while I steep the leaves." Armin stood stiff at the center of the room, taking a moment to get his bearings and fall onto the soft white couch. He was much too tired to be able to recognize this room, recognize the place around them. They'd been in England far too long, he assessed, and even Annie looked a little lost in the big kitchen area as she slowly began the process of making tea.

"If coffee is easier than-"

"No, no, I can do it." she insisted, her voice much louder than either of them expected it to be. She stumbled back a little, catching herself on the counter ledge. Armin watched her carefully but she did not return the look, nor look in his direction at all. The silence between them was worse when the dull sounds of clanking metal and boiling water filled the air. He swallowed, looked towards the dark window, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Why is the fact that Reiner is in jail important?" he asked, almost certain he was already overstepping boundaries. She didn't seem fazed though, because he didn't hear any sort of hesitation or volume added to her movements.

"Without a leader, a group of people cannot be properly organized," she began. Armin could hear her pouring the tea and the warm scent filled the air. It wasn't comforting in the least, though, and he patiently waited for her to continue, feeling, for some reason, as though he should be writing this down. "Reiner is not only a skilled leader but the key to the doors that make our business successful."

Any number of years ago, Armin would have snickered at the reference to a gang as a business, but the tone in Annie's voice and the memories of the work she'd put into her "job" made him feel the weight of the word.

"If the Surveys were to obtain the information that Reiner holds, they would be able to manipulate the balance of all that makes our business run. Essentially, all would come crashing down around us if Reiner isn't returned in a few days..." Armin looked to her when her voice became chilling. She was staring down at the cups in her hands, eyes wide and vacant, "Reiner is strong, but we all have weaknesses... And I already told you," she finally started to walk towards him, two mugs carefully held in her small hands, "he's like a brother. If anything happens to him, there will be hell to pay."

Armin nodded as she sat, noting that she kept her distance from him on the couch. He reached forward and took the mug in his hands, bringing his knees up and crossing his legs on the couch as he sipped. Again, he noticed that she didn't look at him during the silence.

"We always expected something like this," she surprised him by continuing, "we expected we'd have to give something away to remain on top but... not like this." her voice was different as it explained. It hardened and cracked as the sentence came to a close. Armin wanted to reach forward and rub her back, draw over her X's or kiss her cheek. The look on her face was more than uninviting and he feared he might get hurt if he made any sudden movements towards her.

"What else?" she suddenly croaked, eyes wide but weary. She didn't turn her face to look at him, not even when he didn't reply for a long time. They both sipped their drinks slowly, Armin barely able to watch her in her shaky state.

"How... how does this all work?" he asked tentatively, but she remained unfazed. "How do things happen? What exactly goes on?" there was a flash of uncertainty in her eyes as she turned her face to answer him, eyes still glued to the floor.

"We give loans to businesses," she began with a soft sigh, twirling the mug around in her hands before continuing, "we set an interest price. In exchange for that, as well as the loan, the businesses... do favors for us. Things like lend us messengers or allow us to rent out rooms for meetings... things like that. Sometimes businesses pay us for our protection. If there's a rival company they're worried about, we deal with it. If they think they'll be under attack, we handle it. All for the right price of course." to Armin it sounded as if she'd carefully strung these words together just for his ears, but he stayed silent and did not comment.

"There's a lot of theft involved... stealing from rivals, sometimes there's violence if the business doesn't pay their taxes or give us what we need when we need it. That was a long time ago though," only then did she look to him when she spoke, trying to reassure him, "I - Reiner and Bertholdt and I handle things with diplomacy. Threats are as far as we've gotten since I first joined besides a few isolated incidents. Everyone knows we do good on our promises, so they do what we say."

Armin swallowed.

"Has anyone ever... gotten hurt when you were around?" he asked quietly, and she visibly flinched.

"I told you Jean Kirchstein's friend was killed, didn't I?" she asked, voice dripping with guilt and breathing heavy, "His name was Marco. There was a bit of a border conflict- the Surveys were trying to encroach on our territory. They fired first, and my- some Titan people were on the scene and shot back. Marco was hit directly in the chest, killing him instantly, but because of where his body landed he took on another handful of bullets. He was barely recognizable when they found him..." He could see her hands shaking, but he didn't reach to comfort her. His mind was awhirl, disgusted by the story with a heavy knot in his stomach.

"What about... Levi's fiancé?" he prodded, suddenly reminded of the conversation at the party so many months ago. Annie's eyes widened, then closing tightly in response.

"She was... It was wrong-place-wrong-time. She intercepted a deal on accident... she wasn't supposed to get shot- she wasn't even a part of the gang, she was just going to see Levi and then..."

Armin tried to recover the conversation immediately, hopelessly lost as to why the woman's death would affect Annie so much, "You don't need to go on... I see... what- what else can you tell me about how everything is run?" he wanted to avoid the topic of people getting hurt altogether, and his stomach churned as Annie swallowed and slowly tried to speak again.

"We mainly have partners in other countries that supply us with... certain goods. Alcohol, drugs, illegal things. We sell it to restaurants, businesses, service industries; they make a profit out of it and give us a percentage so we can pay the partners." She went back to looking away, "Reiner is in jail because that restaurant we went to on my birthday," she didn't look at him, but her voice rose slightly as if she was asking a question. Armin nodded, remembering, "they sold us out to the Surveys, and they Surveys were able to plant enough evidence for Reiner to be locked up... for a little while at least." she grunted, "No doubt the police are working with the Surveys now. We have some officers on our side, but not as many as the Surveys." Annie paused, and Armin took his chance to interject.

"You mean there are... police officers working for the gangs?" he frowned as the word slipped, but Annie's face did not change.

"Yes. Not as many as I make it sound, probably, but enough. I'm fairly certain a couple of our own have double-crossed us... The Surveys were always good at persuasion." she paused, thinking, and then carried on, "Once the police realize they can't convict him, they'll set him loose. Right into the Surveys' arms." she stopped, setting the mug down onto the floor and pulling her legs up onto the couch. She wrapped her arms around her knees and leaned back against the back of the furniture. "I expect they'll pad down his file... fill it up all nice for when they can pin him..." she sighed heavily, closing her eyes with frustration, "We've been so careful... and the Surveys are so close..."

"Close to what?" he asked immediately, leaning forward enough to startle her. She shot him a cold glare, offended almost, and buried her face into her knees.

"Close to taking us down. They'll never be the organization we were but... they've got a shot at breaking us. Like I said, without a leader, we'll crumble... associates only trust Reiner. Without him, we have no more allies." her voice was not only muffled but it seemed forced to him, especially when Reiner's name is mentioned. The blond wasn't sure what to make of it. There was no jealousy, nor malice in her tone, but there was something else, something more cryptic.

"Tell me more about... what you do. What everyone else does." he said, repeating the action Annie just took and pulling his legs up to his chest. He finished his tea in a quick swig and set the mug down quietly, watching her lift her head and rest her chin atop her knees.

"Reiner, as you know, is the," there was hesitation for a beat, "top man. He knows nearly everything, does nearly everything. Bertholdt's a messenger of sorts... helps Reiner and I with things. He translates for us, organizes attacks and dealings. That sort of thing." her voice lowered when speaking of herself, "I deal with the trade partners, usually. But I have other small responsibilities." she didn't go on, and moved from the subject, "Back in her home country, Ymir was a hired out assassin. She worked for the organization that was trying to bring communism into the system, but she never agreed with their efforts. She came here for a better life, and obviously fell into our clutches." Annie gave off a huff, "She works as a sort of hit woman... she meets who needs to be met, gets rid of people who need to be out of the way. Reiner makes the order, she carries it out, that sort of thing."

The thought of Ymir taking a life was suddenly very chilling to Armin, but he remained silent.

"I..." Armin's ears pricked and he looked up at her, catching her gaze with his own. "We're not..." her voice cracked, and Armin immediately leaned forward to brush his hand over her cheek. She didn't move away from him, and he took this as a good sign, scooting closer to her and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Annie. I-" there was an abrupt knock, and both of them turned to stare at the door. It came again, but in a precise pattern. Armin couldn't quite put his finger on it until Annie jumped off the couch and rushed to the door. It was the same knock he used to enter the bar. He began to stand as the door swung open. A tall, familiar brunet stood at the door, face drenched with sweat and eyes darker than Armin had remembered.

In an instant Annie and the man were chattering in another language, and the man stepped into the room, hands swinging in violent gestures. Annie returned them with vigor, leaving Armin confused and hoping she'd translate for him. It was as if their minds were in sync, because a moment later she looked at him with a frown.

"Armin, this is Bertholdt... You've met before, I think." Armin nodded, remembering the night he interrupted their dinner. Bertholdt glanced between him and Annie for a moment, suspicious, but did not say a word. "He'll be here for a few hours... we need to get things sorted out while Reiner is away." she frowned. "I know you want to help... but I would appreciate if you just..."

Armin narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, thinking she'd just read his mind. After an extended moment of his staring, she relented. "It would be nice if you wrote things down for me. We'll be speaking in German from time to time, but I'll do my best to translate." she paused, "Do you think you can manage that?" He nodded, and Bertholdt opened his mouth to speak.

"It's nice to meet you, Mister Arlert." he said, voice softer that the impression his body gave, a German accent heavy on his tongue, and he nodded. "Thank you f-for your help. I apologize for barging in on you, especially after you just got back from your trip." Armin shrugged, noting the man's thick accent and crooked posture.

"I think this adrenaline is enough to keep me awake for a while... I'd love to help you if you'll allow me. I don't want to just sit and be useless to you."

Bertholdt and Annie exchanged a look, one that Armin deduced took years of practice to perfect, and they both nodded. Annie quickly made her way towards him, expression and voice steadier than they had been merely minutes before.

"Alright then. Let's get to work."

* * *

Their business dealings and shouting matches carried on through until late morning. The sun had already risen before Bertholdt had even stood to stretch his arms and legs. Armin found himself in the middle of several loud conversations in several different languages, writing notes that covered dozens of pages, and staying far away from Annie as she paced back and forth.

The two Titans had decided to close several speakeasies in town, shut down shipments or rearrange routes so neither carrier nor product made its way into or around Survey territory. This was just the beginning, though. Connections were called from all across the state, told to keep their mouths shut and their ears open. Bertholdt took one telephone and Annie took the other as they directed resources and people to different locations in case of any "emergency" or "release of confidential information". Throughout the night several messenger boys were called up into the room to deliver handwritten messages, most in some sort of code that Armin decided he'd crack at a later time. The man soon became aware of the fact that the business was a lot more organized than he'd ever imagined. Even the knock to be allowed into the speakeasies had a meaning, though he wasn't quite sure what it was, and was to be changed immediately in case of a leak. A leak of what, though, Armin wasn't exactly certain of.

Armin also came to know that there were spies located all across the city, now on high alert. Men and women were spread all over, trying to seek out what the Surveys were planning to do now that Reiner was in such a vulnerable position. The blond man had actually helped with the redirection of routes, explaining his knowledge from when Eren was a runner for the gang and drawing out little maps of the rougher parts of the city where the Surveys reigned. Annie had kissed him on the forehead for it and followed his plans, causing Bertholdt to gaze between them for a long time until Annie caught his attention again with a German slur. Many of the other things that they discussed went completely misunderstood by Armin, and all he wanted after the situation seemed to be over was to know more about the happenings of the gang and how it functioned. When Bertholdt stood to leave, though, he realized he wouldn't be getting answers.

Annie stood up to follow him out, glancing with narrowed eyes at the brightly lit window before stepping towards the tall brunet.

"Danke, mein Freund," she breathed, leaning against his chest with purple eyes and heavy limbs. Bertholdt just nodded. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, sighing and closing his eyes tiredly.

"Anything for you..." he replied, voice quiet and hands shaking. When the two parted the taller man shot Armin a worried glance, but said nothing as he left out the front door. Annie followed him and closed the door, locking it lazily and turning around to face the blond, back leaning against the door with her arms behind her.

"Come here." her voice was oddly accented now, heavy and tired. He didn't move for a moment, watching her stand there, body crooked and chest rising and falling in the morning sunlight that now streamed through the half-open windows. She had to say it again for him to move. "

, my love." her voice was soft but commanding. He smiled at her gently and made his way towards her, steps slow and small until he stood in front of her. Their eyes locked for a moment, her lips parted just slightly as if her breath were words.

"Those notes are important... I won't be able to remember everything that happened... especially since it's..." his hand lifted to pull her arm from behind her, tug her forwards just a couple inches. Their breath mingled between them but her face gave no expression.

"Eleven o'clock in the morning?" he said with an inward chuckle. She nodded in return, allowing her other arm to slip to her side, hanging there as he traced his fingers from her wrists to her shoulders. He watched her wet her lips with her tongue and flick her eyes over his face with a solemn look in her eyes.

"You were helpful, Armin." she whispered. He nodded silently, smile dissipating as she leaned in closer. "I promise."

"I believe you." he said, nose brushing her gently. She didn't take the bait though, and spoke once more.

"One day... you're going to write a book about us," she said suddenly, and Armin leaned back in surprise, hands lacing in hers to catch himself from falling, "one day... you'll be an author and you'll be happy-"

"I am." he said, interrupting her, "I am happy."

She remained silent, and for the moment he could tell she didn't believe him. "I ask too much of you-"

"You ask nothing of me-"

"Maybe that's the problem." she snapped, and his hands' grip loosened on hers. Her eyebrows shot upwards as he tried to lean away from her, her hands grasping his tightly and pulling him forward. "Armin you're a good person... and I'm..."

He pushed forward and kissed her, silencing her in a heartbeat. When these things happened there was always a response, a kiss in return. This time she was cold and still beneath his lip, tugging backwards even when he tried to press onward. He slowly pulled away, and as he did so she entangled herself in him, wrapping her arms around him and standing with her feet between his and her head buried in his shoulder.

"I think," he paused, lifting a hand to stroke her hair, "we should go to bed." She didn't answer him immediately, sighing quietly into his shoulder and holding on like she was never going to stop. His hand lingered in her soft hair, raking through white-blonde tresses and brushing the back of her neck. He felt her shiver under his touch, and he glanced over her neck, tracing the place with his index. The motion elicited a muffled groan out of Annie, so he stopped and held her tighter. "What do they mean?" he asked quietly.

She tilted her head so he could hear her and answered softly, "Two kisses. One for each parent I lost, and one for each boy I love." he smiled at this, letting his arm fall to encircle her waist.

It took a while but they somehow found their way to the bedroom. Although it was light outside now they shed their clothes and fitted themselves into pajamas, hands or bodies touching the entire time. Annie closed the curtains tightly as Armin made up the bed. Once the room was dimmer and quieter than before they both climbed into bed, taking their respective positions beside each other with intertwined fingers in between.

"Will you stay with me when I return to school in the fall?" Armin asked quietly, breaking the heavy silence between them. Annie shifted, causing the sheets to roar for a moment, and scooted in close to him so that their bodies faced.

"I'd never dream about leaving you..." she breathed, and when he looked into her eyes all he could see was sincerity.

"I suppose I'll have to be careful now," he said, trying to be funny but the worry in her eyes was instant, "I mean-"

"It's okay," she shushed him with a look, closing her eyes as he untangled their hands and placed a hand on her hip, "no one's going to hurt you, Armin." she said so quietly he almost didn't hear it.

He lay for a moment, thinking, reading the notes and the poems he wrote in his mind as he worked with them that night. He'd done his best to understand them, to help, but had it been enough?

"I love you." he whispered to her quietly. She didn't respond, so he said it again, "Annie I love you." the words almost sounded like an apology, an apology for giving love but not enough. When she opened her eyes to look at him then, he wondered if she loved him as much as he loved her.

The blonde's body was still for a moment, watching him, calculating and sizing him up as if he were a challenge. The look softened at his smile, and for once she seemed at peace.

She reached up with one hand, placing it on the back of his neck and pulling him into a firm kiss. It had been a long time since they'd kissed like this, quiet and strong. She meant it, every thought that was running through her mind, every impulse that was running through her skin. He could tell by the way her lips moved against his. He could tell by the way her eyes were shut tightly and her body was warm.

She broke away from him, hand now on his cheek and forehead rested against his. Her eyes were still shut, and his were glistening like water. His hand brushed her thigh, pulling her closer to him until he could taste her breath and all he could feel was her warmth.

"Stay with me forever," she whispered, eyes suddenly open wide. He looked at her the way he looked at the ocean. The way he looked at the city streets at night or the moon in against the windows after he'd kissed her breathless. He looked at her with complete awe, with curiosity, and with yearning. A single finger brushed across her lips, his touch tender and his heart thundering, answering her for him.

He nodded as they lay beside each other, his arm around her waist and her hands at his back. He looked into her eyes until he couldn't keep his open anymore, but as he drifted to sleep she buried herself into his body and he breathed, "I'll never let you go."

* * *

 

The bed was stone cold when she opens her eyes the next morning. An arm shot out to brush the empty sheets and an unoccupied pillow. Her heart stopped in her chest when she sat up and listened to the room. There was only silence. She leapt from the bed and into the main room, wandering on bare feet and with a churning stomach.

She called out his name, "Armin!" and opened every door until she was convinced he'd disappeared. She rushed back into the bedroom, climbing on the bed on her way to the phone to call the police. She stopped herself at the phone, thinking suddenly that this would be a bad time to phone up the police until she saw the note tucked away on the bedside table. She let out a long sigh of relief and slumped down on the bed with the note in her hands, flipping it open to read what it said.

"Annie- Went out to see Eren. Woke up several hours ago, possibly five or six in the morning, and didn't want to wake you. I'll be back by the afternoon. Sleep well. XX, Armin."

Her eyes scanned the page a dozen times before she was completely satisfied, almost certain that nothing had happened to her lover and that he'd actually just gone out to see his friend. She slipped back under the sheets and collapsed into the pillows, moaning as loud as she could as she stretched her limbs against the soft fabric. It smelled like him, she noted, and she shut her eyes to fall back asleep, despite the excruciating sunlight coming in through the window. Her eyes fluttered open just minutes later upon realizing it must already be afternoon.

Annie was never one to describe herself as well rested, but as she rose from the bed, note in hand, she thought that she'd never felt this satisfied with sleep in her entire life. She hummed quietly on her way to the clock in the kitchen, glancing at the time before frowning to herself.

It was only eight in the morning, meaning that Armin wasn't late and she'd slept for almost twenty one hours. She scratched her nose at the thought, pondering the last time she'd slept that long, if she'd ever.

She dragged her feet on her way back to the bedroom, desperately avoiding the thoughts of the day before with all of her might. She slipped back into the covers, rubbing her eyes as the soft linens fitted around her lithe form and she tried to slip back into sleep. The aching absence beside her, though, was quite distracting, and after an aggravating half hour of failed attempts at rest she shoved half of the pillows on the bed into the sheets beside her and tucked herself in once again, arms slung around the soft shapes that smelled just like the person they were laying in place of. It only took her a moment to fall back asleep this time, thinking to herself that Armin would be home any moment to join her.

* * *

 

The next time she woke it was well into the afternoon and the phone was ringing off the hook. Her eyes were slamming shut against the sunlight and her body ached from the odd position that she'd slept in throughout the day. Her legs groaned and quivered as she stood, tossing the covers away and stretching her arms. Blue eyes narrowed towards the ringing device by the bed, the sound causing her head to feel as if it were going to explode. She nearly shouted at it to make it stop, but a moment later she came to her senses and reached to answer it.

"What?" she snapped, a yawn escaping right after as she tugged the heavy receiver away from the hook so she could glance into the other room. She could see the hands of the clock from her position at the door, and she noted quickly that it was almost four in the afternoon. "Hello?" she said, hearing nothing on the other end. She thought, perhaps the operator had accidentally dialed the wrong room, and placed the phone back on the hook. She stretched her arms again, moving towards the window and slowly pulling back the curtains that hung there, revealing the warm late-summer light of New York City. She felt her body shiver at the touch of the light, and she hummed quietly, moving across the room and towards the bed. She began to fold the sheets back and move the pillows, only now remembering why they'd been set out in the first place.

She smiled lightly, taking her time to rearrange the bed so it looked decently made, and she strode over to where the note sat on the table, face brighter and cheeks red. Fingers grazed the paper, sliding it open once more as she read it again. Annie's eyes widened at his comment about the time he'd be returning, and she quickly rushed into the other room to check the clock again. At the sight of the hour hand on the four and the minute hand on the twelve, her heart sank to her stomach. The letter dropped from her hands, mind beginning to race as the silence of the room took her and caused her blood to turn to ice. He should be back by now, she thought, something has happened to him. She scrambled to pick up the letter, stumbling into the bedroom as she read it over and over to make sure she wasn't mistaken.

Just as she reached for the phone to dial up Bertholdt, it began to ring again. Her eyes became saucer plates as she watched it buzz, the sound becoming overwhelmingly similar to her own thundering heartbeat. Thin fingers grasped the black knob and she pulled it off the hook to silence it, and raised it slowly to her ear. There was breathing on the other end, not quite familiar but haunting.

"Hello?" her voice was shaky as she spoke, and during the silence she became acutely aware of the dark metal's chill beneath her skin and the way she could tell the person on the other line was enjoying her panic.

"2040 West Stohess Avenue." they huffed. She tried to hear if their voice was familiar but she couldn't; the connection wasn't strong enough to hear their voice clearly.

"What?" she inquired, both hands now grasping the receiver tightly to her ear, letter tucked between knuckles as she held on.

"Be there with maps, plans, a list of international and local partners and... any notes that will be of any importance to us." she swallowed, leaning forward just slightly as she listened. Her initial response would be to slam the phone down and load her gun, but Armin was missing... he was supposed to be back...

She turned her body just slightly, a part of her hoping he'd waltz through the door while this exchange was taking place and he'd smile and show her that everything was alright. She straightened her back, faced the phone again with a deep frown and a churning stomach. "Or what?" she growled, nails digging into the metal of the receiver.

"Lover Boy's got a cute face. Wouldn't want anything to... happen to him, now, would we?" Her brows furrowed instantly, body on high alert.

"If you touch a hair on his head I swear to God I'll rip your-"

"I forgot one thing. Along with those plans and notes, bring us the name of the lead Titan. We know Reiner's just for show, now. It's time we know the truth about your little organization, Miss Leonhardt." they spat her last name like it was the most vile thing they've ever tasted, and the line went dead only a moment after.

Her body lurched and she placed the phone back on the hook gently, and she dropped the note in her hand. A moment later she was making a beeline to the bathroom. She vomited several times upon realizing that they'd used Eren and Armin's friendship to trap the poor man in, to lure him into the trap that was meant for her. They took advantage of his yearning for companionship, his yearning to know another and to help the ones he cared for. She ran her hands through her hair, shaking as she stood. There was no way in hell they were going to hurt him. There was no way in hell they were going to touch Armin, the man who'd fallen into her heart and refused to leave. She tightened her fists in her hair, nails scratching her scalp as she stormed into the bedroom to make a call.

She dialed as fast as she could, catching the operator and insisting on calling the only people she knew could help her.

"Ymir. Ich brauche deine Hilfe." there was a pause at the other end, and then a shuffle.

"Ich bin auf dem Weg."

* * *

 

Eren was acting strange, to Armin. Eren had never liked walking for so long and for so far. Eren had never agreed on going to corner bakeries unless Mikasa was there, and he certainly did not like sitting inside when he could be out exploring or watching the world. In general, Eren did not like to sit at all, but today he was glued to the seat at the restaurant they'd finally decided on.

Early that morning Armin had woken up, expecting Annie to be awake, but when his eyes opened there was someone sound asleep next to him, body curled against his and arms around him loosely. He'd smiled, realized this had never happened before, and took it upon himself to steal a moment of bliss. He'd watched her in her sleeping state for a long time, seeing her delicate and peaceful features as the sun rose. Armin had pushed her hair back, watched her breathe, and let it sink in that every inch of this woman was beautiful, perfect even. He began to grow restless though, and decided to go for a walk, thinking it would do him some good after all that happened the morning before, and he slipped out of the room with a final glance back to Annie.

He'd reached the bottom floor in no time, and as soon as he stepped outside into the warm morning air he bumped directly into the brunet, causing them both to give a laugh and smile. Armin had hugged him tightly, nodding quickly when the idea of an outing was brought up. He rushed back upstairs to jot down a quick note to his still sleeping lover, and grabbed his wallet before going back down to meet his old friend.

"I'm so glad we got to go out together," Armin said as he sipped his coffee. It was nearing five o'clock and he was certain Annie would be worried by this time, "we should do it again soon." he took the last sip of his drink and began to slide out of the booth, watching his friend carefully as panic washed over him and he reached across the table to pull Armin back down into the seat.

"W-wait! Armin- we can't- uh- leave yet." he said, glaring at his friend from across the booth. Armin cocked a brow and smiled, trying his best not to look like it was faked.

"Oh we can't, can we? Why not? I have to get back to Annie-" he stopped when the blood from Eren's face drained, causing him to look like more of a ghost than anything possibly human.

"We can't leave yet." he repeated, and Armin glanced down to notice that his hands were shaking against the table.

"Eren," Armin's tone sunk and became guarded, "what's- what's wrong?"

The brunet only looked away. Armin had known Eren his entire life and had always known that Eren was one of the worst liars he'd ever seen in action. Armin did not speak again for a moment, watching Eren look out the window as if he were undergoing some sort of internal warfare. Armin glanced at the clock again, realizing it was past time he should be home, and he slowly began to slide out of the booth again. A sense of urgency began to take over, noting that Eren's panicked state was not getting any relief. Eren didn't seem to notice Armin's slow movements and he continued to stare outside, hands quivering. Armin tried to calm himself by keeping in mind he'd left a note for Annie and that everything was going to be just fine, but a certain unease had fallen over him and only a quick escape could allow him to find refuge.

It was still alarming that something was wrong with Eren, and as the other man grew more and more uncomfortable, the idea that something was truly wrong came to mind. Eren's actions all day led up to this, and he knew that if he didn't leave now, something of even greater consequence might occur.

He said nothing as he continued to slowly climb out of the booth, and just as Eren opened his mouth to speak, Armin rushed out of the restaurant, going as quickly as he could, hearing Eren shouting his name behind him as he went. Faces belonging to the Surveys flashed in his mind, actions taken all day to avoid areas of the city were unearthed as he scooted through the street, and all at once Armin realized what exactly was going on.

All he had then was the sense that he needed to get out of there as quickly as possible, but a loud banging behind him from the street made him come to a screeching halt. It was a gunshot, he assumed, because as soon as the weapon was fired he heard screams from all around him. There was a sickening pause, a twist in his stomach, and then he turned, seeing a directly line of cleared pavement between him and Eren. He swallowed.

"Eren... why is that pointed at me?" he asked, voice shaking and fists clenched at his sides. Eren's eyes were wild, hand shivering as he held the gun out, directly pointed at Armin.

"I was just supposed to- I just had to keep you away-" Eren coughed, chest heaving from breathing so heavily. Armin stood, leaving his arms out to his sides, eyes wide and panicked. A year ago Armin would have never guessed this, never seen this coming. A year ago he and Eren went out for drinks every few weekends and Eren helped him study while Armin desperately tried to get him to quit the Surveys. A year ago Mikasa was on Armin's side until she too joined the Surveys to protect her adoptive brother. Armin was so close to joining them, so close to trying to do the right thing for his friends, but they'd always told him he had a future somewhere else. He had a future in the real world. His heart was racing, roaring in his ears.

But what kind of a world was this?

"What are you talking about, Eren?" Armin called out slowly, "Keep me away from what?"

The man looked so conflicted Armin isn't even sure why he was asking him anything. He didn't even look sure of himself, of anything around him. Somewhere inside Armin, he knew Eren is just carrying out orders, mindless like the rest of them. But Eren was not mindless, and neither was Armin.

"You're not going to shoot me, Eren." he said, voice strong, commanding. Eren looked startled but he listened. "You're my best friend... I'm going to help you." Eren's green eyes widened at this, and Armin took a step forward.

"Armin stop, I-" he stopped mid-sentence, glancing away, "Armin... I'm... so sorry..." Eren seldom apologized for anything, only when he truly knew what he'd done had hurt his friends, but this apology was not for the gun, it was for something much deeper.

Armin's mind raced, calculating what Eren and the Surveys were trying to keep him from. This morning they'd met outside the hotel, in Titan territory. They walked for miles into Survey territory. They were so far away from any of the centers of activity now that they wouldn't run into any other members. Why had Eren wanted him so far away from - He shattered when his mind clicked. Annie.

"Where do your true loyalties lay, Eren?" he asked, taking another step forward and watching Eren grimace with every inch he stepped closer. "What are you really fighting for?" there was a pause, and he continued to walk closer to his friend. Eren's face darkened, the shock wearing off to become something different, something like sadness. "Is this so important that you'd turn your back on the people who love you?" Armin stopped right in front of him, the gun pressing into his shoulder as he locked eyes with Eren. The man shook, and the weapon lowered. Armin rushed towards Eren, wrapping his arms around him tightly and hugging him as hard as he could.

"I'm so sorry, Armin," Eren choked out, hands finding Armin's back, "They told me if I didn't do it someone else would and I knew- I knew you'd figure it out and I didn't want to let them hurt you-" he stopped, clinging to the blond, "I can't believe I thought I could hurt you myself."

Armin held onto him for a moment, and then pulled away, grasping his arms with his hands. "You have to take me to her. You have to lead me where they don't want me." Eren sheathed his revolver and nodded slowly, coming to terms with the events that had just occurred.

"They're using you as leverage. They're making her think that you're going to be hurt if she doesn't cooperate." the blond nodded in return. "We have to run if we're going to make it in time. They're going to hurt her if you don't stop them. She'll give away everything if she still thinks you're alive, I know it," he found a single second to smile, "I know she loves you. I saw it that night at the party and I see it now..." his smiled disappeared, "But they're going to use that love, they're going to break her for what's happened."

"What's-" before he asked Eren grabbed his arm and began to rush down the street.

"There's no time, you need to be there as quickly as possible." Armin nodded and ran after his friend, following him with a heavy heart and a wishful thought that everything would be alright if he just saw her again.

* * *

They ran as fast as they can until they reached the address that Eren described. There was shouting in a nearby alley, and before Eren could stop him, Armin rushed into the shadows. The blond was greeted immediately with a sight he'd never wished he'd see. He gasped, and Eren rushed to place a hand over his mouth and drag him back, but it was too inhabitants of the alley had already seen him and every set of eyes was wide and watching the young man writhe in Eren's grip.

There she was. Body straight and lithe, dressed in all black, hair pinned back and two guns in her hands, one for each palm, one for the man named Levi and one for the man named Erwin. Armin looked around, hands clawing at Eren's arm as he noticed the shorter man's hand clutching Bertholdt's bloodied hair and the taller holding a gun directed straight at Annie. Annie saw him briefly, but her attention was back to the other parties as soon as she could blink. Her body was tense, now, and he realized he'd made a grave mistake in coming here.

Eren's grip released as another figure stepped into the light. Hange Zoe is holding a revolver straight at Annie with a dark look on her face, half of her attention on Eren and Armin and half of her attention on Annie.

"I didn't tell them nothin', Annie, swear t' God-" Armin's head snapped sideways to see Ymir struggling on the ground, face bloodied and bruised and arms tied behind her with knotted ropes. The urge to release her was strong, but with another glance he realized he was outnumbered if someone were to catch him. A strong voice commanded all attention in a flash.

"Halt den Mund, Ymir." the woman snapped her mouth shut as Annie spoke. The blonde woman inhaled deeply, and Armin couldn't help but to notice her arms shaking. Another figure came into Armin's line of sight, and he nearly gasped at her stoic face. Mikasa stood, a gun in her hand pointed towards the blonde and a worried look on her face directed at her brother.

"Tell us what we need to know," Levi's voice riveted through the air as his gun moved from Annie to Bertholdt's head, "or your partner's head gets blown off." The German man's face cringed as he struggled against the hard metal, trying not to show fear but failing miserably. This action caused Annie to startle, her eyes widening. There was a pause, and Annie nodded.

"Bring Armin into my line of sight." she demanded, and Levi nodded to Eren. Eren swallowed, pushing Armin gently into the field of Annie's vision. Their eyes met for a panicked moment, and Annie returned to looking at her enemies. "Did they hurt you?" she called to him, and he shook his head. He then thought this was useless, and answered aloud.

"No." he said, and all eyes landed on Eren. He swallowed, thinking fast, "I escaped Eren when we came upon a crowd. I knew something was wrong, and I ran back this way to find Annie. I knew she'd be somewhere in Survey territory, probably dead in the middle to mask if something happened to her... I heard shouting and came here." there was no reason to blame Eren now, so the lie is accepted as soon as it is told.

"Armin." she said slowly.

"Yes?"

"Stop stalling, bitch," Levi called out, gun burrowing deeper into Bertholdt's scalp. The man gives a short howl of pain and his hands shoot up to catch Levi's arm in an attempt to pull it off of him.

Annie's eyes narrowed and a look Armin had never seen on her face passed over her. Her gun moved so fast none of them had any time to register what was happening. The barrel then pointed towards Eren's chest, and everyone's eyes widened at once. Mikasa stepped forward, both hands on her gun as she seethed.

"You bitch!" she screamed, but Zoe's hand held her back. Annie's eyes only narrowed further, and she glanced at Armin once more. The man shook his head, his entire body on high alert. He told her in his mind that he didn't want to lose Eren, didn't want to lose her either, he just wanted everyone to live, to be okay. She softened as if she'd heard him, and looked back to Erwin.

"We're going to make a deal, Smith." she called out. The man narrowed his eyes but did not move beyond that. "I will put my weapons down and tell you what you need to know. You're a smart man, you know I know everything about my business, and what I don't know I know how to find out." she paused, voice level and breathing steady. "But in exchange you're going to take the gun away from that beast of a woman, and then you're going to help Ymir get untied, let Bertholdt go, and then you're going to bring me Reiner. I know he's nearby. You plan well, Survey man, you knew Eren was weak and that your Armin leverage would fall through." she frowned, "I also need full insurance on that man. I need to know you won't touch a hair on his head, and if you do, I swear to God your entire world will crash down around you. I've already made the arrangements, and if certain people are hurt my people know what to do. I will need this done immediately, or the deal is off and your people start to die."

Armin nearly fainted at how serious she was. He recognized the look in her eyes now. It was something he'd only heard of, but it was not burned into his mind: it was the look of a killer.

Erwin frowned, but dropped his weapon, putting everyone else in the alley on high alert. Armin could feel the sun going down as they spoke, guessing it to be nearly seven o'clock. It felt like an eternity before Erwin spoke again.

"Levi, drop the henchman, and go untie the rat." Levi shot the man a menacing look, but did as he was told, tossing Bertholdt to the ground and sheathing his gun as he walked over to Ymir. He gave her a strong kick to the gun and Annie barked at him.

"Hey! That's not a part of my deal, Levi." the man sneered at her and leaned down, untying the knots with expert ease and setting Ymir loose. The woman writhed on the ground for a moment, rubbing her purple wrists and wiping the blood from her lip and eyes. Bertholdt was now standing on his own two feet, wiping the blood from his face and hair onto his shirt.

"Bring out the other one." Erwin's deep voice shouted, and only a moment later another voice could be heard. Reiner was shoved into the alley, knees hitting the ground as a grunt escaped him.

"Good." Annie growled, glaring at Mikasa for a moment until the black-haired woman lowered her weapon. Another glare was given and Mikasa dropped the gun altogether, eyes shifting from side to side as if she were still being threatened.

A moment later Annie's guns are being lowered to the ground. She laid them down on the pavement and stood up, hands crossed over her chest. "You can't kill me because you know I know everything." she hissed, then giving an apologetic glance to the still-shocked Armin. "I know you're a man of your word, Erwin, but it's time I finish what I started." she looked to Reiner for a moment, eyes softer than before. He seemed to understand the look and began to shake his head.

"Annie stop you can't tell them they're only going to-"

"I wouldn't do this unless I knew what they were going to do." She looked back to Armin, her hand twitching like she wanted to reach out to touch him. She could have, he thought, but she didn't. "They want the leader, you see," she explained, voice soft. It felt like it was only the two of them here, now. It was one of their midnight conversations, but she was far away, "Reiner has always been the scapegoat. He's always been the guise. Since he wasn't the real ringleader there was never enough evidence to tie him down. There's someone else that calls the shots, makes the deals. There's another name that will take the fall when things come crumbling down, and only the four Titans in this alley know their name." she turned to Erwin with a smirk. It was knowing, scary to Armin.

"It's time to tell us, Annie." the man called out anxiously, angered by the amount of time it had taken to get this far.

"I think you've known who it was this entire time, Erwin," she called to him, taunting, "I think you've known all along it was me."

Armin's heart stopped.

"Why don't I believe you?" the older man said back, tone airy and amused. Armin watched her then, thinking. She looked as if she'd just been given a difficult challenge. She blinked and glanced away.

"Annie, no," Reiner pleaded, but Annie had already accepted her fate.

"Marco was shot with five bullets. They came from a Colt pistol. I personally took each of them out of his body before his autopsy so that no one could find them, but you knew this already. Raids on your territory are planned in intervals of two weeks. One day I send word to Ymir. Two weeks later she sends word to her friends. Two weeks later the plans are made for where. Two weeks later the message is passed on again. We do this so that if one person is intercepted there's no way everyone knows everything until the last possible second. Last raid was four weeks ago while I was away. Several shipments of booze were stolen from your warehouse- the one on Trost Avenue. I think it was thirty two shipments-"

"This doesn't tell me anything, how do I know you call the shots?"

Annie frowned and swallowed, "I paid the restaurant three streets down from Broadway to burn itself down so your money closet next door would be damaged and reported. I got that information from one of your weasels that couldn't keep their mouth shut. I know you've been sending Krista death threats for her relationship with my hitwoman. I know you've been sending them from before Petra died." Levi tensed at this, "The day Petra died we were only supposed to take from your warehouse. The attack on your other storage facilities was unplanned; it was to get back at you for threatening Krista... Petra came up on me, trying to get me with a butcher's knife. I didn't see it coming, and I shot her."

Armin's stomach writhed in his stomach.

"It was an accident, I would have never killed her, even if she'd attacked me but I didn't know who she was. There were others with her and they were dealt with as well, but Petra- it was dark and I-"

"You killed Petra." there was a dark voice in the alley, and all eyes landed on Levi. Zoe's arms flew up to grasp him before he lunged at Annie, "You killed her!" he screamed, and the woman on his back had to knock the gun from his hand before he tried to shoot her.

Armin watched the man move wildly, doing his best to get at her.

"Control yourself!" Erwin roared, head moving swiftly to face Annie again. "Go on. I need to know more."

Annie swallowed, posture rigid. "I control the weapon trade. I control the assassinations. I control the destinies of my members. I control the cover ups, the false identities, the money flow; I control the businesses and the bank accounts. If you don't believe me Reiner will testify."

The silent blond spoke up then, "Annie... you promised me you would let me do this, you promised me I would take the fall for you if anything like this happened. We agreed-"

"I'm going back on my promise." she snapped, a pained expression on her face. As she turned back to Erwin, a scream was heard behind them. All bodies turned to face the small figure in the entry of the alley.

"Historia." Erwin growled, and Armin jerked to look at him. The girl was obviously Krista, but he'd called her by a different name. Before he could speak up to ask, Ymir was rushing towards her.

"You swore to me you wouldn't follow me when I went out you -"

"I thought you were dead!" she shouted, grasping Ymir tightly as they met.

Levi shouted at them, "Both of you, stand here!" Armin watched them embrace, Ymir's hands finding Krista's cheeks so their noses brushed in the middle. Ymir's hands fell, and all but Armin were oblivious to the exchange that took place as their hands met between them. Krista pulled a dark object out of the waistband of her skirt and slipped it into Ymir's hands. They both turned, the object tucked away at Ymir's back, and walked slowly hand in hand towards the center of the scene.

"Historia why are you here?" Erwin boomed, and Armin noted his distress from her presence.

"I thought her name was Krista," Armin croaked, and all seemed surprised to hear him speak. Annie looked at him longingly, and shook her head.

"My father was influential in the Surveys before I was born," the blonde woman spoke now, addressing Armin without taking her eyes off of Ymir, "he built a small fortune with them, and when my mother, his lover, betrayed the Surveys after my birth she died and I was left for him to leave his wealth to. After I took possession of this wealth, I changed identities, knowing that where the money was the Surveys would follow..." she paused, glancing to him, "I promised to never get involved with the gangs... and once that promise was made known to both sides, they were to leave me alone... but now..." she looked back to Ymir, who was glaring fiercely at Erwin.

"Everyone will stay where they are, now," Erwin said, taking a step forward, gun still pointed towards Annie, "I believe you Annie. We'll be taking you with us to-"

"We'll kill her now if I have anything to do with it," Levi lurched forward, and Armin felt the earth shatter beneath his feet. The dark-haired man's hand reached out to grasp Krista by her hair, and as she screamed all hell broke loose around them.

Ymir lunged, pulling out the gun Krista had given her and aiming at Levi, but before her shots were heard, another weapon was fired. Armin whirred around, eyes wide as thick red liquid seeped into the clothing around Erwin's stomach, coating his lower half in crimson. The look on the man's face was one of horror and confusion, and all was silent for a single moment until more gunshots rang out through the air. There was no time to react to this now, as Ymir began to fire as well, and Armin scrambled to get to Annie. She'd already picked up the guns that she'd sat down, firing wildly as she backed into the alley wall. Krista is screaming in the background, her wails ringing in his ears as names are called and bodies rushed and fell. He turned quick enough to see Levi falling to his knees, defending a crumpled Zoe, and as he fired upwards Armin realized there must have been Titans on the roofs, keeping watch.

"I can't lose any more of the people I love!" he heard a throaty scream, and it was Levi, turning Zoe's limp body over on the ground, hands on her wound as he pushes against her chest, trying to revive her. Armin's heart broke for them as the wedding ring on his finger was slowly coated in blood.

He heard Mikasa's shouting and Eren's scream, and everywhere people were running, flooding into the alley. In the distance he could hear police sirens and screams into the darkness but over all the gunshots he recognized a single gasp. His head turned as he rushed to Annie. Her weapons were at the ground, her body bent in an unnatural posture. She turned to face him with soft eyes and blood-stained palms. There was red spilling from her lips and Armin was frozen to the ground beneath him.

She opened her mouth and all that came out was oozing red blood, and her knees buckled beneath her. He screamed at the realization that she'd been shot, and he dove forward to grasp her as she fell. He cradled her in his arms as he looked around, desperate to find the perpetrator. Levi was standing only a few yards away, gun in his hand that was falling from its position. Zoe was on his back, limp and arms slung over his shoulders as if she were really clinging to him. Armin knew better, and they leapt out of sight before he could say a word.

His attention fell back on her immediately, hands stroking the hair from her face as her eyes widened and she gasped for air in his arms. He tried to calm her, looking over her wildy to find the wound. She was panicked, body moving in all directions, hands bent and eyes pained. His hand found the wound on her abdomen, and he held his hand over it, trying to keep pressure on it. She only winced and let out a scream.

"Annie I'm so sorry- Annie, please, don't-"

"Armin," she spoke, it was quiet and soft, but she said his name. His breath was broken, body rigid as he held her tightly. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. There were sirens blaring but all he could see and hear was her. The color was draining from her face as she reached up to touch his face, fingers smearing hot blood across his chin as she stroked his cheek lightly. She was dying in his arms, she was broken and bleeding out all over him and there was nothing he could do. He screamed for help, but he knew none would come. It was too late. "Armin," her voice was even softer now, gentle like her touch. Her hand fell and she watched him, an overwhelming peace falling over her as she coughed and struggled to breathe.

"Don't speak, Annie, I'm going to get you help," his voice was a sob, broken and weak. He pressed harder to her wound, trying to bring her back, trying to allow her to live. It was like trying to put the blood back in her. There was no use. He leaned over her, wracked with sobs, trying his hardest not to cry, but the tears on his face began to soak the front of her dress, drip down her neck. He pried his eyes open, knowing that this could be the last time they would speak to each other, "everything's going to be alright, I'm not going to let you go, now, I-"

"Armin..." her voice was but a quiet flower in a buzzing forest. He choked back sobs to hear her, leaning over her to allow her to bring his ear to her lips. She reached up again to brush the hair from his face, so she could see his eyes. There was ghost of a smile on her deep red lips, "Armin... I... I love..." the touch of her fingers disappeared as she wilted, and only a moment after seeing her dimming blue eyes, everything went black.

* * *

 

He woke up on a hard surface, head pounding and hands shaking. He forgot who he was for a second, where he was. It was dark, and he blinked, trying to adjust to the light until he realized there was something covering his head. He reached up, arms aching, and pulled the dark fabric off of his head. He groaned when the darkness was replaced by dim lighting, and his hands and body came into view. A panic surrounded him as he glanced down, seeing his hands and clothes were stained in blood. He gasped, scrambling to stand, but he fell again.

His body lurched and he remembered. He remembered it all. He choked out a sob, hands covering his mouth as he struggled against the floor. It took a long time for him to stand, and the sun was already up by the time he struggled to his apartment door. The door was unlocked, and he stepped inside wearily, mind awhirl as he stumbled in through the threshold.

Bertholdt must have hit him over the head- they must have dragged him out of the alley and brought him here- and Annie's body- Annie-

He slumped against the closed door, and all was black once again.

 

* * *

February 1924

He remembered in the papers back then that she wasn't the only one who'd died. Ymir, listed as an unnamed female immigrant, was named deceased at the scene, and a young, nameless blonde had apparently been forced away from her body. Hange Zoe was one of the only victims in the papers that Armin recognized, but there were several people named that Armin had not known. A young man whose picture looked vaguely familiar to him had been said to have left his pregnant fiancé behind after dying in the alley, and there were at least a dozen other sad stories in the columns of the front page. He never knew if any of them were made up, but he told himself he'd honor them one day.

He did well on that promise. A year after the young woman's death, he published a fiction book, telling of two lovers and their adventures across the world until the man's tragic death after the reveal of his lover's secret identity. He thought she'd have laughed at it if she read it. He thought perhaps someone could relate to his pain, the pain of the characters in his novel.

Someone did. She visited his home every Saturday afternoon, bringing him meals and little snippets of poetry she wanted him to write into his 'next great American novel'. Krista had read the book at least half a dozen times, and she said she'd cried every time. The poems were sweet, but Armin always knew they were things that Ymir had said to her. The young woman was just recalling them and feverishly writing them down as if they were the last traces of the woman.

Armin had gone through this as well, jotting down everything that reminded him of her, of the woman who was now long gone. He'd stayed in his apartment, eating and drinking nothing but the memories of their togetherness. Of their bond.

It broke his heart every day to wake up alone, to glance beside him and to notice she wasn't there, smoking or standing in one of his sweatshirts, calling his name with a cat purr voice or grumbling about how his coffee tasted bad.

It took months to even begin to recover. It had only taken days for him to turn to the drink. It didn't take much to get it, as monthly payments were always at his doorstep when he seemed to need them for rent. The money was sufficient to live, sufficient for him to go back and get his degree, which he did eventually get around to, but it would never compensate for the pain he'd gone through, for the precious thing he'd lost.

"It was always a mystery to me," Krista had told him once as she poured them tea. He was sitting on his couch, dressed in yesterday's clothes and half-drunk from the night before. He'd wanted to forget, but here was Krista, digging up what he'd tried to bury. He didn't need her to remember, though, the thoughts returned without prompting no matter what.

"And that is?" he asked, a little rude, but she didn't seem to mind.

"The tattoos... Ymir had one." she smiled, handing him the mug and sitting down carefully, trying not to shatter her delicate body, "They were special to Annie. XX was the roman numeral twenty- it symbolized so much for her." her smile did not fade, but her eyes were clouded. "She was only twenty when she became the leader of the Titans... she'd been responsible for twenty deaths before she rose to the top, and... the knock at the door..." Armin looked away, "Her father created the rhythm when she was a child, or at least that's what Ymir told me," the name is choked out, and Armin can hardly imagine trying to form 'Annie' on his lips today, or any day, "There were twenty knocks. Twenty... there were..." her voice trailed off and she began to shake.

She'd come to help him, but he'd end up helping her. He joined her on the couch, rubbing her back. She was just as broken as she was.

He wondered what Levi and Erwin were doing now, what all of them were doing. Were they struggling to cope, as he was now?

Back then he was tired, and the weariness remained, but it was different now. There was life ahead of him. There was light. He wrote about her most of the time, wrote about the kindness of the barbarians. Things in the city were off balance, the order was broken, but it remained this way and everything seemed normal.

As normal as things can get after you've lost your entire world.

> _Dearest Annie,_
> 
> _I made you a promise I intend to keep. Wait for me, and perhaps then we can fulfill your wish._
> 
> _XX, Armin Arlert_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Well it's been wild. Thank you all so much for the support of this story and I honestly do not know where it would be without y'all's help and love.
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS TO KASSANDRA WHAT A RAD BETA/EDITOR WHAT THE HECK YOU'RE AWESOME.
> 
> Did you think this story was over? There's more to come, don't worry friends. Be patient.
> 
> Armin's adventures with the Titans are not over yet, so stay tuned. I'm also planning on writing drabbles for this AU.(YumiKuri, some including Hitch and Marlo, etc.)
> 
> But thanks again, I cannot thank you enough, and I hope you've had as much fun as I have. :)
> 
> A note on German:
> 
> Again, I just used Google Translate and other various sites. I hope this didn't offend anyone in any way... but here are the translations.
> 
> "Danke, mein Freund," - Thank you, my friend. "Ymir. Ich brauche deine Hilfe." - Ymir. I need your help. "Ich bin auf dem Weg." - I'm on my way. "Halt den Mund, Ymir." - Shut your mouth, Ymir.
> 
> A note on plot:
> 
> If you have any questions, please contact me through tumblr ( .com) or PM here.
> 
> If you're interested in Annie's plan I'll give a little overview here: Annie phoned Ymir (who was on a job in the city, Annie always kept tabs on her, though) and asked her to round up the other messengers/Titans on the rooftops of the address the anonymous telephone-person had given her. In the meantime, Annie was shredding notes and calling in favors, creating a web to set fires, steal, break into warehouses, etc. so that if something was to happen to her or Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir, or Armin then someone would know and a signal would be called out so that little by little the Survey empire would be knocked down. Annie called Bertholdt but he didn't answer, so she knew they'd already taken him or contacted him.
> 
> Ymir left a letter at Krista's telling her to come to the address with a gun for herself and a gun for Ymir in case things went wrong, and left for the alley. She was caught on her way, and tortured inside a warehouse until the Surveys had eyes on Annie. They'd been watching her apartment for days now, so they followed her wherever she went. They followed her to London to follow up on the trading parters but also to make sure their hunch that she was at the lead was correct.
> 
> Annie arrived at the alley and instantly pulled her weapons upon seeing her friends bruised and beaten, and planned on lying about the goal of the Titans so that the Surveys would take her for questioning and she could once again find some other scapegoat, but when Armin showed up the rules changed and she knew she had to be honest or they'd hurt him.
> 
> I would like to note that in the beginning Annie said that the partners didn't trust anyone but Reiner, but it was in fact her that they trusted. This can be seen in her visit to London as well as the real reason why she was at the speakeasies where she met Armin and why she lived in her own hotel.
> 
> A note on Eren:
> 
> I believe many people will say that I wrote him very OOC in this, but this is my interpretation: Since this is the 1920's and Eren does not have a titan form, he has a certain ability to be manipulated. His anger and passion is skewed by the wants of the Surveys (which is what I fear for him in the real series at some points) but in the end I made sure he remembered his real cause. Instead of turning into a titan he made a mistake (remember that he did take a swing at Mikasa at one point when he was being manipulated by his titan form's thoughts/ways, so this relates to that in a sense).
> 
> A note on deaths:
> 
> Erwin Smith is not dead, only severely injured, and I hinted to this at the end when Armin thought of them. Connie Springer was the man who worked at the restaurant and he was also the one who died in the alley, leaving his fiance. (His fiance was Sasha, or whoever else you ship with him.)
> 
> A note on Armin:
> 
> Yes, he did start drinking at the end, and yes, he wrote a book, and yes, he became his normal self. Back to deducing people and learning more than he ever imagined. There was definitely a point that he blamed Annie for everything, if you were wondering, because she did lie to him, but like Armin in the show I believe he would have moved on from this after time and found more to question and understand. Armin will be okay, don't worry, but he's still pretty damaged from the whole thing.
> 
> I'd like to also note that the payments are coming from the Titans that are remaining. It's a sort of compensation, and they feel like they need to take care of him after all he's been through.
> 
>  
> 
> Armin's life has been turned upside down many times, but I can only assure you there's one more flip before his story's over.
> 
> If you have anymore questions, you know where to find me. This chapter may be edited so when I post next I will let you know about that. THANK YOU ALL AGAIN SO MUCH, HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY, AND THANKS FOR READING!


	6. Epilogue: December, 1924

December, 1924

He heard knocking on the door, quiet and polite. A glance at his window made him think, at first, that this was a dream. So instead of turning over to try to let it pass, he indulged in the fantasy. He rolled off the bed and got onto his feet, body humming with fatigue as he yawned and stumbled into the other room. The knocking persisted and stopped suddenly, but he reached forward to unlock his door anyways. He mumbled scratched the back of his neck as it swung open for him to stand in his pajamas and greet the visitor.

The tall brunet looked more like a skeleton than he did human, but his eyes were bright and very much alive. He spoke with an accent, though Armin could barely identify it in his groggy state.

It wasn't until a name was spoken that Armin began to realize that this dream was more like a nightmare.

"We have to leave immediately."

He finally recognized the man, but by that time he was already packing his bag and following him out the door. He never noticed how beautiful and eerie the city could be in the quiet hours of the morning. He supposed he never really woke up early enough to fully understand or experience the chills that captivated the skin on a December night before the snow fell.

As he climbed into the back of the car, it occurred to him that only a few years ago he'd spent those nights and mornings in her arms, and the rest alone in his room. A black bag slipped over his head and he supposed it would be better to try to forget, since the concept of 'Her' was no longer, well, real.

His mind was not as nearly as crisp as it was before, but it was alert all the same. He listened to the road sounds and the calls of birds starting a new morning in song. None of these things were familiar until the soft scent of sea water hit him, even under the thick, dark cloth. A hand gently tugged the bag off of his head as the car stopped and he had to blink quickly for his eyes to adjust to the new light. He prayed to God he was still asleep when his feet touched the sandy earth and the familiar man led him carefully, quietly, into the old house that loomed before them.

Armin had been here before. In a far off time with someone whose face he couldn't quite remember. All was silent except for the footsteps that echoed through the empty place. The furniture was gone, the house empty - save for the dust and dirt. He walked from room to room, wandering, stepping into slow and silent memories with every passing step. He didn't feel lonely, or sad. He just felt empty, abandoned even. Mostly just tired. Tired looking at the places he'd been before, tired stepping in the places where she'd stepped, tired trying to keep himself standing upright, tired remembering what happened here.

They'd made love in this house. She told him beautiful, back-breaking things in these rooms. He'd learned so much between these walls, loved so much. He blinked, coming back from the memory, from the fading image in his mind. He swallowed and inhaled and returned to the place of the living. Any longer in dreamland and he'd have to write a sequel to his novel.

His hands were in his pockets and he didn't bother asking why they brought him here. He laughed when he thought that perhaps they'd finally kill him, he had been the cause for Her death after all.

Well, that's how he assumed they saw it. In the past few years, they'd never spoken a word to him. No letters, telegrams, break-ins, muggings. They didn't even tell him if She'd had a proper burial.

But then he heard his name and shook himself back to reality. Lead feet carried him back into the main room and he felt his skin begin to crawl. The house was aging, its insides dark and only illuminated by the dim light of the morning son. The brunet stood by the back door, forehead glistening with sweat and eyes weary. It seemed as if Armin wasn't the only one whose sleep had been interrupted.

Armin noticed him gesture to the door. It was almost like a scene in a book, but instead of building the tension all he felt was discomfort and longing.

Armin stopped before reaching for the handle to the door, eyes locked on the other man's. His name was... Bertholdt, wasn't it? Who was he kidding? He remembered his name as clearly as he remembered Hers. He remembered all of them, each and every face, every moment, every word.

_Bertholdt, yes._

He silently begged the man to say something, to break the thick silence between them, but he didn't. Armin nodded once and exited the building, turning back to close the door behind him.

A cold wind hit him as soon as he stepped away from the house and onto the path towards the ocean. He imagined, for a moment, the tall blond (Reiner? Yes. Him.) standing by the water, some sort of pistol in his hand. He wondered if he would even spare a word before turning Armin to face the ocean and placing the barrel to his temple.

He could hear the clicking sound now, feel his belly churning in anticipation.

He continued walking, despite the horrifying image, and made his way over the dunes, hand still tucked in his pockets. He stood at the clearing before the shore came into view, eyes blocked momentarily by thick blond strands. He blinked, inhaling deeply before allowing himself to gaze upon the shoreline.

His stomach dropped when he saw it.

He'd been right; there was a blonde on the beach. The figure had their back turned to him, arms crossed and back slouched just slightly. Their hair was longer than he remembered it, covering their nape and brushing the space between their shoulder blades. Perhaps it was long enough to tie up now...

Somehow he found himself being drawn to them, hands slipping out of his pockets to shiver at his sides. Time passed so slowly it seemed to stop, and when he was only a few yard away, they turned to face him.

He felt all the air rush out of his body at once, and his heart plummeted to his stomach.

She was different, a softer form of her previous self. Her face was sharper, more defined, but her body was a contrast. Her eyes were serious and cold, but they were still as blue as the first day that they'd met. His eyes moved down her body, noting hollow collar bones, muscular arms and slender hands, taut belly under tightly pulled fabric. Her hips seemed to jut out at the junction beneath her ribs, and her thighs were thicker, fuller from defined muscles that continued down to her thin ankles.

He was unable to swallow as his eyes flicked back up to her face. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes like caverns in her head. Her lips... daunting, still soft and rosy like he remembered. They were open and moving, trembling, when he looked into her eyes.

_What a lovely, lovely dream this was._

She was crying. His hand reached up to touch her cheek, but contact never came. He hesitated, withdrew his hand. There was something salty on his lips, but he pretended it was the ocean spray. There was hurt in her eyes as he seemed to drift away from her, but she smiled anyways.

_Yes, a lovely dream._

"Hello Armin." her voice was not as sweet as it once was, glazed by an unconcealed accent, but that did not matter to him. It had been a long time since he'd heard it, but he knew it was hers.

"Annie." her name came in a single outward breath. She stepped into him, arms so tight around him that he could barely breathe, and his one hand came to rest where the bullet has exited her body. She'd been so... broken, then. His other hand sat on the back of her head, holding her to him, and all he could do to try to believe in this beautiful moment was close his eyes and swell with the waves and crash into her.

He didn't utter another breath as she pressed herself to him, sobbing into his chest as he buried his face into her hair. She smelled like sweat and cigarette smoke, and she felt like a sad memory with her fingers digging into his back.

She spoke a collection of delicately matched words into his body, shaking. He couldn't hear her, but he knew exactly what she'd said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I'm deeply sorry, but then again? I'm not.
> 
> What adventures lie in wait of these two now? Well. Time can only tell.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for motivating me to write this story! This has been such a wonderful journey, and I can't wait to see what's in store for this AU. Have a beautiful week!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Oh goodness this was so long... I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Here's some insight into the historical background to the fic:
> 
> A note on the setting:  
> I've only ever been to New York City once, and it wasn't during the 20's, so my street names and locations may not be completely accurate all the time so bear with me. This specific timeline takes place soon after Prohibition started, and NYC was a hot spot for speakeasies and importing the newly illegal alcoholic beverages. The alcohol that Annie has in her home is illegal as well as the alcohol that they have at the bar where they originally meet.
> 
> Terminology:
> 
> doll - a woman
> 
> cloche hat - a women's article of clothing, popular with upper class but not limited to in the slightest
> 
> edge - a buzz, drunken feeling
> 
> dame - a woman
> 
> "check or cash?" - "kiss me now or kiss me later?" cash is another term for 'a kiss'
> 
> Egg - a person with wealth (see The Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald; West Egg, East Egg)
> 
> Great War - World War 1
> 
> Origin of names:  
> While looking up Annie and Armin's particular names, I encountered people with similar or same surname, so I went with what sounded most correct for the particular name, but this is an unimportant detail so I apologize if I got it incorrect. (I'm not sure if anything has been determined by the actual author or not, so I didn't base it from anyone else's assumptions but my own.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, please review/subscribe, and have a great day! :)
> 
> [note: this was originally posted on ff.net back in November so some of the Author's notes may be outdated ~ ]


End file.
